A Rose for the Maiden
by kuku88
Summary: She rushed over, her heart thumping as her stomach churned. She froze in front of the victim. No, no, no...Too late, she realized. The girl was already dead; and with a rose lying across her chest in her hands. Rated T (maybe M later); R&R please!
1. Prologue: The First Rose

PROLOGUE: THE FIRST ROSE

ME: A new story, I suppose...? I don't know. I just had an idea.

BLOSSOM: And what kind of idea would that be...?

ME: A mystery! Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story; as usual.

Prologue: The First Rose

* * *

It wasn't that he liked doing it.

It wasn't that he wanted to either.

No, it was more like he _had _ to.

It got easier over time, but it also got harder. He was starting to think. And thinking in such a business was bad.

The first time he did it, he almost gave up and let the girl go. But she refused, saying that if that was what he wanted, then she'd give it.

What a fool.

That had been his first time—but not his last.

People asked him why he owned a rose garden and tended to them so carefully, but then would pluck a few at the end of the month. He always replied that he just wanted to.

His brothers thought his little hobby was silly—well, the part they knew about, anyway.

What was even worse was the fact he was hiding this information from almost all of his brothers—it was like a solo job, one he didn't know how long it would take to complete.

And it just kept getting worse.

The latest job he'd finished had been a girl he'd taken a liking to. She was firm, but nice, and very smart. Her green eyes sparkled and her red hair shone as she kissed him. Those same green eyes widened with shock when she felt it.

Yes, he'd stabbed a sword through her stomach.

He remembered her staring at him and whispering, "Why..." before collapsing on the floor.

He'd simply stood above her with a dark, unreadable expression on his face, staring down at the dead carcass, watching as blood poled around his feet.

Then he'd extracted the "prize"—a "Heart Gem".

Finally, he'd set a fresh red rose down on her chest, kissed her on the forehead, and escaped. He called up his so-called "boss", and then he'd gone home.

It was only in the nighttime, as he sat on his bed with a headache, that the guilt began ripping at him. It didn't help that sirens were sounding outside of their house.

But it was over. It was behind him.

...Right...?

Then he'd gotten a call at 3:30 am, only a half hour after he'd finally fallen asleep.

"Hello?" he rasped, rubbing his eyes.

"There's a charity event happening next week. Be there and extract gems from the targets there," the distorted voice on the other side commanded.

He understood. He hung up and sighed, falling back on his bed.

...It was time for another job.

* * *

ME: Short prologue; I know. But I'll get working on the next chapter... And oh, I don't know how far this'll go or how often I'll update, but...yeah.

BRICK: She's going on vacation soon! Good riddance!

ME: Shut up, Brick. And yeah, I'll try to update when I can, like last year...


	2. Chapter 1: Rose Invitations

CHAPTER 1: ROSE INVITATIONS

ME: Told ya I'd finish this one soon!

BRICK: *grumbles* Too soon.

ME: *sticks tongue out* Anyway, I own nothing expect my own OC's and the story!

Chapter 1: Rose Invitations

* * *

DING-DING. DING-DONG.

"Could you get that?"

Slim, pretty, and with long red hair, Blossom Utonium was busy brushing her hair when the doorbell rang. She shrugged and turned back to the mirror, running the brush through her silky hair.

"Why can't you, Leader Girl?" one of her sister's voices sounded.

Blossom sighed loudly, turning from the mirror. "I'm _brushing my hair_. Aren't you closer, Buttercup?"

"Well, I'm busy fixing up my bike. So no, I'm in the garage."

"But _I'm _ upstairs!" Blossom cried, exasperated. She slammed she brush down on the counter, a little harder than she'd intended.

"But I'm sure _you _ can still get the door," Buttercup responded loudly.

Blossom groaned and made her way downstairs. "Must I do _everything _ around here?"

"Just what I don't want to do," Buttercup replied with a snort.

Blossom sighed and rolled her eyes, before pulling the door open. She was surprised to see Mike Believe standing at the doorway. "Oh, hi, Mike," she said with a smile.

He smiled back. "Hi, Blossom. I have those invitations for the charity event next week." He passed her the seven tickets, before also handing her the newspaper. "And here's your paper; I suggest you read it." When she gave him a quizzical look, he just smiled sheepishly. "Tell the girls I say hi."

Blossom smiled back. "You mean tell _Bubbles _ you say hi."

He laughed sheepishly, blushing. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you do!" Blossom giggled, before turning him around and pushing him. "Now I know you have a lot of planning to do, so I'll see you later. We'll join you in awhile."

"But—" Then the door slammed in his face. Mike stared at the door for a few moments, but then he sighed, lowering his hand and walked off.

Meanwhile, Blossom was excitedly waving the tickets. "Lookie here, girls! The tickets are finally here!"

"Ohmygosh that's _awesome_!" A blond girl stuck her head out, blinking big yellow eyes.

"I know right?" Blossom agreed. "Oh, Banana; I just can't wait to see your designs for the event!"

"And the dresses we're wearing," her yellow-eyed sister agreed.

"Ugh, the dreaded _"D" _ word," Buttercup sighed with a roll of her eyes. She flipped her short black hair out of her eyes, wiping her hands on an apron. It was stained with grease.

Blossom rolled her eyes, but smiled slightly. "You know you can't wait either," she teased.

"Whatever," Buttercup said, embarrassed. "I'm going to get changed. I'm having a date."

"With _whom_?" Blossom called after her sister. She smiled mischievously. "Butch or Mitch?"

Buttercup flushed pink. "Neither, okay!? They're my friends; it'd be so awkward if I dated one of them!"

"Then who is it?" Bubbly Bubbles Utonium asked, looking genuinely curious.

Buttercup sighed with a roll of her eyes. "If you _must _ know, it's going to be with _Josh_."

"The new kid?" Bliss asked, raising an eyebrow. "He hardly looked your type."

"Yeah, he was more like..._Bliss' _ type," Banana agreed.

"Banana!" cried Bliss, flushing as she scowled.

Banana laughed. "What...? It's true!"

"I think you should just try and have fun," Bunny added softly.

Buttercup smiled slightly. "...Thanks, Bunny." Then she disappeared upstairs.

Blossom shared a glance with her sisters. "Is it just me, or did Buttercup's smile seem kind of..._forced_?"

"It wasn't just you," Bliss agreed.

"But we should leave her alone," Banana added. "Besides, what do the invites look like?"

Blossom glanced down. "Oh; right. They—"

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

"NOW who can that be?" Blossom asked, turning to the door. "Is it Mike?"

"Oh no!" Bubbles gasped, blushing. She ducked behind a wall.

Banana rolled her eyes. "Are you still embarrassed about the fact you saw him with Robin? I don't see the big deal; you said you don't like him, didn't you?"

"Quiet, girls! I'm opening the door," Blossom hushed them. She then pried open the door and asked, "Hello—?" but there was no one there.

Blossom remained standing there for a few moments, but then she sighed and rolled her eyes. "Figures," she said. She looked down just then. "Oh hey; what's this?"

Banana turned, craning her head. "What's what?" she demand.

"It looks like..._roses_," Blossom said quietly.

"Really? Let us see," Bliss called, squeezing out beside Blossom.

"Us too!" Bubbles, Bunny, and Banana agreed, also squeezing out.

They all stared at the bouquet for a few moments. Then Blossom picked it up.

She counted the roses. "There's...six of them. And they're all white, expect the one in the centre. That one's _red_...for some reason."

"There's a card attached," Banana added.

"Ooh, read it!" Bliss called.

Blossom nodded, pulling out the plain white folded sheet of paper. She opened it and was surprised to see red ink. It read:

_"'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue. _

_Blue are your tears that you shed,_

_And red is blood too. _

_Pricked by a thorn,_

_Approaching a storm. _

_Red are your lips,_

_Seeking a soft kiss. _

_I'll see you again,_

_At the next social event. _

_I'm looking out for you,_

_Love,_

_Who?'"_

Silence followed, but was broken by Bliss. "Wow, they're poetic."

Blossom frowned. "Poetic, sure; but what dies this _mean_? _'See you again'? 'Next social event'_?"

"How romantic," Bubbles sighed dreamily.

"It sounds kind of dangerous," Bunny mumbled.

Banana frowned, obviously thinking. "The charity event!" she finally cried.

Blossom froze. _Of course! _ But then she frowned. _But what could this person possibly _want_...?_

* * *

ME: Short again, but you get what you get. I promise the next one will be longer, but hey; at least I updated quickly!

BRICK: Goodbye, good luck, and GOOD RIDDANCE!

ME: *vein pops* Brick...you _do _ know that I'll still be able to update right...?

BRICK: *covers my mouth with his hand* Shhh! I know; but let me have my moment!

ME: *muffled* Just...leave a review..._please_.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets of the Rose

CHAPTER 2: SECRETS OF THE ROSE

ME: So here we have the next chapter! I was very happy you guys seemed to enjoy it.

BRICK: _I'm _ not.

BOOMER: Yeah, what about HUOY?

ME: I know; I'll get to finishing the chapter for HUOY as well, okay?

BUTCH: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story, yadda yadda yadda―we all know that. MOVING ON!

REPLIES:

ME: I don't usually do this, but here ya go!:

**Red: **_Thank you for all the kind reviews! Don't worry about the mess up or being unable to review for awhile. I wasn't able to update for awhile because of traveling and wifi issues too lol. _

_You asked me to tell you if you were right or wrong, but thou were a guest so I couldn't reply. And so I put it here! :D_

_1. Yup, Mike likes Bubbles. _

_2. Bubbles doesn't exactly like him, but she thinks he's cute and sweet and got jealous when she saw him with Robin. Soo...maybe~ xD_

_3. Well, they're friends, but Buttercup can't really choose between Mitch or Butch. She thinks it'd be awkward if she started dating one of them. _

_4. Mike's a friend, and they're on the planning committee for the charity event, so he's selling tickets and just popped by to give them their invites. Plus he gave them their newspaper because he saw it lying there and decided to hand it to them. He also thinks they'll fine the article quite "interesting". _

_5. Aww, thank you! :D_

_1. Mostly right; some guesses were just slightly off. c;_

_2. It has begun! Brick's brothers are here in this chapter. :D_

_3. I've just updated, but the next chapter it'll depend on when I have wifi. xD_

**TotallyRemixed1: **_ Thank you so much! I hope you continue to read and review! _

Chapter 2: Secrets of the Rose

* * *

Blossom pulled her long red hair into a neat ponytail, finishing it off with her signature pink bow. She smiled, twirling in front of the mirror. "I'm just not Blossom without my bow," she giggled.

"Sure you are," a voice interrupted, the said person barging into her room.

Blossom sighed, rolling her rose-pink eyes. "_Buttercup_! Knock before you come in!"

"Sorry, sis," Buttercup apologized sarcastically. "Anyway, Banana's been locked up in her room all night. How do you think she's doing?"

"I'm sure she's fine," Blossom said, giving herself another twirl. "She's probably almost done."

"Well, she did have a pretty big order," Buttercup responded, munching on an apple.

Blossom nodded. "Designing those dresses for the show took a lot of work. We were all there to help her though."

"Blaster was too, and a lot of other students," Buttercup added in agreement. "Don't you think Blaster likes Banana?"

Blossom smiled slightly, running a hand through her ponytail. "Only time will tell. He can be so shy."

_"Riiight," _ Buttercup responded, throwing her apple core in the trash can. "You sure are giddy with excitement."

"I just can't wait to see the dresses she's made! Banana ushered us out of her room before finishing them."

"She had them covered up the whole time," Buttercup agreed. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I just hope my skirt's gonna be short. I want to be able to move." As if proving her point, Buttercup did a kick at the air.

Blossom rolled her eyes. "Buttercup, you're going to destroy something if you keep that up."

"No, I'm not," Buttercup retorted, doing another kick. This time she kicked a window open. "Oops," she said sheepishly.

"Buttercup!" groaned Blossom, making her way over to close it. She then noticed something on the windowsill.

"What's up?" Buttercup asked, making her way over as well.

"It's...a rose," Blossom murmured, picking the delicate flower up. "It's red."

"...Must be that weirdo from yesterday again," Buttercup finally said, after a few moments of staring at it.

"...Yeah, must be," Blossom agreed in a soft murmur. She delicately touched the rose's soft petals before setting it down on her desk.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

Glad for the distraction, Blossom turned to Buttercup. "Will you get that this time, or...?" She raised an eyebrow.

_"Fine," _Buttercup groaned, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation. "I'll get the stupid door." She then stalked out of Blossom's room and down the stairs.

Blossom just smiled in satisfaction.

Meanwhile, Buttercup had opened the door and demanded, "What do you want?"

"Yo, B-Babe; is that any way to greet a visitor?"

Buttercup flushed bright pink. _"Butch!" _she cried. "What are you doing here!? And I _told _ you, don't call me something stupid like _'Bee-Babe'_!"

"I saw Mike coming over, and I figured since I was jogging and near your place anyway, I'd tag along," Butch smirked. "Glad to see me, much?"

Mike appeared, shoving past Butch. He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry...he caught me by surprise."

"Surprise is right!" Butch snorted. "You were more scared than that time we pranked Boomer with a fake spider! And that's saying something."

Mike sighed, rolling his eyes._ "Riiight," _ he responded. "Anyway, are you guys ready yet?"

"Nah," Buttercup replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I sold all of the tickets for the event," Mike pointed out. "I was just wondering if you could all come over and help decorate...? You _are _ part of the planning committee, after all."

"Yeah," Butch agreed. "What he said. I was going for a run, but my bros are already there."

Buttercup shrugged. "We were coming," she protested. "We weren't gonna leave you hanging."

Mike smiled. "I didn't think you were," he replied. "But I handed out all the tickets to our friends, and I thought I'd check up on you."

"How much money did you get?" Buttercup asked, letting them in.

"We made nearly $60 with the tickets, and got $500 in donation. Thanks to you twelve, everyone's donating," Mike responded.

"That's what happens when you're superheroes," Buttercup agreed.

"We're sure to earn more with the auctioning," Mike added. "Banana's and Blaster's designs and dresses are also going on auction."

"I bet they'll be worth a lot," Buttercup said proudly. "They worked so hard."

Butch grinned. "Yeah; Blaster was so tired he fell asleep while we were decorating the place." Then he paused, frowning.

Buttercup stopped walking upstairs, glancing at her suddenly quiet friend (which didn't happen often). "What's up?" she asked.

"...Brick's also been real tired lately," Butch mused slowly. "I don't know why though... I guess he's just been sleeping late."

"He seems to get more quiet and secretive each day," Mike added. "Yesterday he snapped at me before apologizing. He had these dark circles under his eyes."

Butch shuddered. "Brick's scary when he's in a foul mood."

"What are you, scared of him?" Buttercup teased.

Butch perked up. "No way!" he said, shoving past her and heading upstairs. "I ain't scared of no one!"

Buttercup smiled, glad she'd cheered her friend up. "...I didn't think so."

Mike followed the two greens upstairs, before noticing the baby-blue door.

Buttercup caught him staring. "Go ahead; talk to her."

Mike smiled. He then approached the door and knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" a singsongy voice called.

"Bubbles...?" Mike called back.

"...Mike!?" gasped Bubbles, rushing around in her room. "Just wait a second, okay?"

"Uh, sure, I guess." Mike stood there awkwardly.

Soon the door was thrust open and Bubbles greeted him sheepishly. "Sorry; I was drying my hair."

"It's fine," Mike said with a smile. "Anyway, you coming for some decorating?"

"Of course I am!" Bubbles promised quickly. She then looked up. "Oh look; it's Blossom!" She hurried past Mike.

Mike sighed, following her over to the redheaded leader of the girls. He wasn't sure if Bubbles was purposely avoiding him or not.

"Oh, hi Mike!" Blossom greeted the brown-haired boy cheerfully. "How's the planning going?"

"It's going great, Blossom. But Brick looks tired. I suggest you guys join us."

"Right; sorry we're late," Blossom apologized.

"Did you read the newspaper I gave you yesterday?" Mike suddenly asked. "I saw it and decided I should hand it to you."

Blossom turned to look at him in surprise. "Oh...no; I forgot. How come?"

"Oh, there's an article about―you know what? Just bring the paper with you. I'll show you when we get there," Mike said.

Butch nodded. "Trust me―you girls are gonna want to see this."

Blossom raised an eyebrow. "Alright then..."

* * *

"I _SAID_, MOVE THE GODDAMN CHAIR!"

"Sorry, Brick," Darcy mumbled, sighing as he lifted up the chair. "Boomer said he needed it to put up streamers and balloons."

Brick paused, before sighing. "Okay; sorry, man. I'm just stressed out―"

"We _know_; you haven't been sleeping and you're tired," Darcy concluded. He smiled comfortingly. "Nothing we haven't hear before, Brick."

Brick recovered from being taken aback, and managed a small smile. "...Thanks, Darcy."

"No problem," Darcy responded, walking off with the chair. "I'll just give this to Boomer."

"Good idea," Brick agreed in relief, sinking down into a nearby folding chair that was _supposed _ to be there.

"Boy, you look stressed."

Brick jumped up at the sound of the voice, before spinning around. "Blossom...!" he cried.

"Hey, Brick," Blossom greeted, taking a seat beside him. "Sorry we're late."

"It's fine," he said. "Look, could you take over for a few minutes...? I...I really need a break―and some coffee." He groaned then, rubbing his temples. "I have a headache too."

"...Sure," Blossom agreed, managing a smile. "Go ahead; Bubbles has some coffee prepared."

"Thanks, Bloss," Brick murmured, before turning and walking off.

Blossom stared after him.

"Are you still upset about your relationship? You're the one who called it off."

Blossom jumped._ "Boomer!" _ she hissed. _"Quiet!"_

Boomer shrugged, untying one of the streamers on his head and tying it to the wall. "...Y'know, he still hasn't gotten over it."

"That was from quite awhile ago! I was stupid, okay?"

"So why don't you and him get back together? I can tell you still like each other."

"Says you!" Blossom said, hitting him with her bag. "You're too shy to even _talk _ to Bubbles about a relationship!"

"Ow!" Boomer muttered, rubbing his arm. "It's not my fault she likes Mike."

"Yes, well you're just gonna step aside and let Mike have her?" Blossom demanded in a hiss.

Boomer froze, his gaze suddenly dark. He turned away from Blossom and continued tying streamers to the wall. "You forget," he whispered. "I _did _ try. But I had already made a mistake, and it couldn't be mended."

Blossom froze. "Oh Boomer... I-I'm sorry; I just got frustrated. I mean―"

"No, it's fine," Boomer sighed, staring down at a baby-blue balloon in his hand. "...It's my fault, after all." He then released it and let it fly upwards to the ceiling, a sad look in his eyes.

"_Shhh_; no it isn't," Blossom responded.

Boomer shook his head. "I just want her to be happy. And Mike's my friend. They can be happy together." He paused. "Now excuse me; I have more streamers to put up."

Blossom sighed as she watched him leave. She dropped her hand. "Oh, Boomer," she whispered, "if only you knew..."

"Blossom...? There you are! About that article..."

* * *

Brick staggered over to the refreshments table, groaning as he rubbed his temples.

"Brick, are you okay?" a concerned Bubbles asked.

"I'm fine," he snapped, slapping away her hand. He then paused, as if only then realizing who he was talking to. He sighed. "Sorry, Bubbles. I just...I need some coffee."

"Oh, then you should've just said so," Bubbles said softly, pulling out her canteen and the mugs. "Are you sure you're okay, though―?"

"I'm fine!" Brick insisted, shaking his head firmly. "The coffee―"

"Right; here you go..." Bubbles handed him the cup.

"Thanks," Brick managed. He gulped half of it down and said, "See? Much be―" He froze then.

"...Brick...?" Bubbles gasped, concerned.

Brick doubled over, groaning. "―ter..." he whispered, before collapsing to the floor. His coffee splashed to the floor beside him.

_"BRICK!"_ screamed Bubbles.

And that was the last voice he heard before he sank into darkness...

* * *

ME: So...that was longer, right? Man, it's nearly 2:00 am. We're camping out here at the airport. (But I've obviously updated this later on—fiver days later, actually; so yeah, I'm in China now.)

BOOMER: That sounds uncomfortable.

ME: It's kinda creepy, but pretty cool! Now, remember to leave a review!


	4. Chapter 3: A Rose's Thorns

CHAPTER 3: A ROSE'S THORNS

ME: Hey, guys! I'm back~ Did'ja miss me?

BRICK: Nope; nada; zilch; zero.

ME: ...Shut up, Brick.

BRICK: *rolls eyes, sighs* I still have to say the disclaimer: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story...—

BUTCH: Moooving on!

BRICK: Hey—!

Chapter 3: A Rose's Thorns

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Be—ep..._

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He just collapsed?"

"Well, he has been rather stressed..."

"...Wait! _Shhh_; I think he's waking up!"

"Brick, are you okay?"

The blackness faded as light engulfed him and fuzzy images came into view. Sitting up, Brick rubbed his head. "What...happened?" he rasped, now rubbing his eyes. "I remember decorating and then asking Bubbles for coffee—"

"You collapsed," Buttercup said briefly, never one to waste words.

Brick stared at her. "I...what...?" He froze.

"Brick, are you okay?" Blossom asked, concerned. "If you're still tired—"

"I what!?" shouted Brick, grabbing Buttercup by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Brick!" cried Bubbles, grabbing the redhead's arm. "Are you okay...?"

"Where am I?" Brick demanded. His head swished back and forth, and he noticed that his hair had fallen loose—he usually tied it in a loose ponytail, but it was understandable that it was out of the usual ponytail, since it was usually loose anyway. He felt his head. "Where's my cap!? How long have I been out for!?"

"One question at a time, bro! And stop panicking; what is _wrong _ with you? You're in the infirmary," Butch answered, releasing his brother's grip on Buttercup. "Your cap's right here"—he passed Brick the cap and he immediately plopped it on his head—"You've been out for nearly two days—"

"Two days!?" shouted Brick. "How the fuck was I out for so long!?"

"Brick, language!" Blossom scolded.

"The doctor said it was possibly from stress," Blaster added, concerned. "Brick...you need to start resting more—"

"I don't have _time _ to rest!" Brick snapped. Everyone froze, and Brick just realized what he'd done. "...Sorry," he muttered. "But it's true! I've been so busy..."

The door slammed open then, and everyone spun around to see who it was. When they saw the newcomer, they all fell quiet.

"...Brick, calm. The. Hell. Down," the newcomer commanded, stepping into the room.

"...B-Boomer..." The redheaded Ruff stared at his blond brother as if coming out of a trance; since when was Boomer so commanding, anyway?

"The doctors have concluded it's from stress, and something else they can't identify," Boomer said loudly, his voice echoing around the room. His eyes were closed as he spoke, arms folded. "It appears you don't have a fever, but may in the future."

"Shit; I'll be fine, I swear," Brick said, gripping his blankets. "It's nothing...—" He froze then, something rising in his throat. Brick suddenly began coughing violently, and a splotch of red stained his pink infirmary blankets.

"Brick!" gasped Blossom, reaching over and grabbing his shoulders. "Are you okay!?"

"I'm"—_hack, hack_—"...fine..."

Blossom suddenly noticed that there was a red crystal at his neck, hanging from a black vine-like twine. It appeared to be glowing, and she grabbed it.

"Blossom"—_cough_—"What are you—" He froze in surprise before managing to rasp, "—doing...?"

Blossom began tugging on the suspicious glowing charm, but it wouldn't budge. It was as if it were attached to his neck. She watched as something red bubbled inside of it, looking like blood. "Brick—" she gasped.

Brick suddenly coughed up more blood, causing girls to shriek or squeal, and guys to gasp. Either way, they all jumped back.

Then just as quickly as it happened, Brick stopped coughing and the crystal dimmed. It was as if the crystal had suddenly grown into a dead, lifeless rock. Blossom could see that it was tinted with black.

"Blossom, what are you doing?" he demanded, sliding a hand up to his neck.

Blossom felt her face burn when his hand touched hers. Memories returned as she felt his hand... She shook her head to clear it. "I...I don't know," she admitted. "But...it looks like there's a heart in that crystal."

Brick looked down. He shrugged. "...I guess," he said quietly, almost looking pained as he smiled a small smile. "...It kind of does, huh...?"

"Are you..." Blossom hesitated. "...Able to take it off...?"

"Well, yeah," Brick said, after staring at her strangely for a few moments. He undid the clasp behind his hair (he looked so hot doing that, Blossom noted), and held up the necklace.

"I...It was glowing, and I couldn't seem to pull it off," Blossom explained quietly. "It was as if...it was embedded in your skin."

"Maybe you were just too panicked to pull properly, or the clasp had been stuck," Brick offered gently. He redid the clasp around his neck and touched the crystal. "I've never had trouble getting it off before."

Blossom's face burned, but she said nothing more.

...She'd seen a small burn mark shaped like..._something_, where the gem sat, at his chest when he'd taken it off. ...Or...was that just her imagination...?

"Let's change those covers," Bubbles finally began weakly, taking the bloodstained blanket away. "You can't sleep with this."

"I don't plan on doing so," Brick replied, jumping up. "I feel hella lot better now." When he saw the doubtful glances, he nodded. "Trust me; I swear. Not 100%, still tired and stressed and shit, but better."

"Then _rest_," Blossom objected. "You're clearly not fully healed!"

"Blossom," Brick said calmly, "you may be the leader of the Powerpuff Girls, but I'm the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys. Meaning, I follow my own orders—I'm a _Rowdyruff_." He turned to his brothers. "You guys better back me up here—_I'm _ your leader."

"And I'm your girlfriend!" Blossom blurted out. She froze when she saw the stares she received. "...I-I mean...I _was _ your girlfriend..."

Brick stared at her. "Blossom...you're also my friend, and friends need to stick up for each other—"

"But friends also keep their friends from doing something stupid!" Blossom protested.

Boomer suddenly put his hand on Blossom's shoulder. "...Blossom...that's enough."

Blossom stared at Boomer in surprise. "...Boomer..."

Boomer then spoke up so others could hear. "Brick, we'll let you keep going. But if you collapse one more time, you will have to remain in bed"—He shot Brick a warning stare when he opened his mouth to protest—_"It's for your own good, Brick." _ His gaze softened. "...Trust me."

"...Okay." Brick sighed, running a hand through his loose hair. Who would've ever thought that after..._that_, Boomer would've become...less naïve and a little..._colder_, even...?

Boomer nodded. He turned to Blossom. "Relax," he murmured. "The deal's good—either way I'm sure he'll be fine."

Blossom stared at him in surprise, but then he nodded. "...Okay, thanks Br—Boomer..."

Boomer nodded. "...No problem," he replied. "Let's go. I want to talk to you."

"...O-Oh, sure," Blossom agreed, again surprised. She glanced at Bubbles, and was surprised to see a hurt expression on her face...

...She'd thought Bubbles had _"long since gotten over him"_...?

Boomer glanced over his shoulder and followed her gaze. "It's fine," he whispered. "She's over me, and she'll...understand...later." He nodded at Bubbles, who gave him a half-hearted wave.

"...Okay," Blossom agreed in a whisper. She waved and nodded at her sister, who waved back, a shy smile on her face that seemed a little forced and strained.

When Blossom followed Boomer out, she asked, "What is it, Boomer...?"

"...I'm starting to wonder if you're regretting your choice...?"

"...Yes, yes I am," Blossom replied sharply after a slight pause of more surprise.

Boomer sighed. "I figured as much. Why'd you let Brick go, anyway?"

"...Same reason you let Bubbles go," Blossom said softly.

Boomer stiffened, but then he sighed. "No, my reason is..._different_. Neither of you made a mistake. Something...something else happened."

Blossom hesitated, rubbing her arm as if there was a chill in the warm air. She stared at the floor. _"...Fear," _ she finally whispered. "I guess I was scared. Scared of what, I don't know. Scared of heartbreak, of love itself, or even just _Brick _ himself... I was scared."

"...Blossom..." Boomer was surprised, but then he sighed again. "I figured it was something like that. Brick's become..._different _ without you. Tired, stressed, snappy, feverish, angrier, lonelier, harsher, drunk..." He was listing them off of his fingers.

"Drunk...?" Blossom repeated quietly.

"...He got drunk a few times, yeah," Boomer confirmed. "Then again, so have most of us."

"Aren't you guys...a bit _young _ for alcohol...?"

Boomer gave her a stare. "...We're Rowdyruffs," he reminded her matter-of-factly.

"Ah...right. I guess you have a point," Blossom sighed. She stayed quiet for a few moments before speaking up again. "...Has Brick coughed up blood before...?"

Boomer appeared to think. "Once or twice," he mused slowly. When he saw her wide eyes, he quickly said, "But that was quite awhile ago. The last one was like two months ago, and it wasn't a lot."

"He's okay though...?" Blossom bit her lip.

"Of course," Boomer replied. "Like Brick said: We're Ruffs, and that means we're tough."

"...Okay," Blossom finally sighed after giving him a hard look over.

"...You gotta trust me, Blossom."

"...I never said I didn't."

"...Your eyes do."

Blossom sighed and ran a hand through her long locks of pumpkin-red hair. "I'm _sorry_. I can't help it. I'm just used to..._worrying_."

"...About us too...?" Boomer whispered.

Blossom stared at him, her hand frozen over her face. "What...do you mean...?" she whispered.

"When we were five," Boomer replied slowly, carefully watching her reaction. She froze. "Did you worry about hurting us or killing us or kissing us or embarrassing us...?"

"...Maybe I did a little," Blossom whispered.

Boomer shook his head. "Back then...you were as cold to us as your ice breath was."

"...In my heart I wasn't," Blossom murmured. "In my heart was a flame...a warm one. Sometimes it was dangerous, because my emotions threatened to take over me like a wildfire, but otherwise I stuck with the _'cold' _ logic of my mind." She did air quotations at "cold".

Boomer nodded thoughtfully. "...I guess that makes sense," he mused slowly. "...Brick's powers were heated like fire. His heart was too. He led by cold logic but also his emotions. It was always a wildfire. But sometimes it was extinguished by the cold shadows of hatred... And then he'd become rock cold, ruthless and emotionless. ...I...I think you girls did that to him." He watched Blossom carefully. "...He...He always got the job done," Boomer whispered.

Blossom shook her head almost frantically. "I...I'm sorry..."

"Hey, we were the ones who apologized to you guys for being jerks," Boomer reminded her. "All you did was do your job. We did ours—sorta. The villain part, not the _'destroy-the-Powerpuffs' _ part." He did air quotations at that.

Blossom sighed. "...Okay," she murmured. "...Okay."

Boomer nodded. "...Yeah."

Silence followed, but was soon broken by Blossom. "Boomer... Are you sure you're okay with Bubbles...—"

"—And Mike?" he finished in a sigh. "Yeah...I'm fine with it." He hesitated then. "Or...at least I'm trying to be. I..." His voice dropped to a whisper. _"I don't deserve her anymore, not after..._that_."_

"Oh Boomer," Blossom whispered. "If only you knew..."

He shook his head, staring up at the ceiling, where the baby-blue balloon still floated freely. ...It was the only _baby_-blue balloon out of all the colours, floating in the centre like a blue sun amongst rainbow-coloured "clouds". "...No... I do know," he murmured softly. "And knowing is painful."

Blossom shook her head. "Sometimes there are things you _don't _know," she whispered.

"...Then tell me." When Boomer turned back to her, she saw a tear running down his cheek. "...What don't I know...? That she's over me? That she likes one of my best friends...? That she must hate me for my mistakes...?" When he saw her close her mouth, he sighed. "Exactly, Blossom. There's nothing left to _know_. I _do _ know."

Blossom shook her head firmly. "No... That she still cares about you." Even with the tear and his furrowed brow, Boomer's face still looked slightly cold—_the result of heartbreak, _her mind noted.

_...She had once been like that too. _

After breaking up with Brick, her heart always clenched but she remained cool under pressure—the only thing was, her struggles to remain calm made her almost..._cold_.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"_Dammit_ Blossom, you said we could still be friends! You know that's like telling me I can keep my dog after it dies!" Brick shouted. "But still, _at least talk to me goddammit_!"_

_"...I _am _ talking to you," Blossom responded coolly, not looking at him. She'd looked once and already couldn't take the emotions in his blood-red eyes... They made her feel like melting and making her emotional. _

_"...Dammit Blossom," he whispered, "you're not talking to me as a friend. Nor a colleague. Nor an acquaintance. Not even an ex-boyfriend." He swallowed hard. "...Not even a friendly stranger," he whispered. _

_Blossom spun around to face him, giving him a hard look on the edge of being a glare. "Then how _am_ I talking to you?" she demanded. _

"...A nobody,"_ he finally whispered after moments of silence. She was shocked to see one stray tear on his cheek, but it disappeared. _

_Blossom looked away. She just couldn't—_couldn't_ dammit—look into his eyes. _

_"...You won't even look at me when we talk," Brick continued in a whisper, "so why do you think we're..._'friends'_...? Save me from this hell pit, Blossom. Even if we never date again, at least _talk_ to me, dammit."_

_"...What hell pit?" she whispered. _

_"It's a metaphor," he replied quietly. "Like how we often used."_

_Blossom swallowed hard. "...What kind of metaphor...?"_

_Brick shook his head. "...Stop kidding around Blossom; stop beating around the goddamn bush. _You _ created this hell pit for me, Blossom. _You know it_."_

_"I...I don't know what you're talking about," Blossom rasped weakly, tears threatening to crawl down her face. She closed her eyes. Then she turned away and lifted her face to the ceiling, letting the now unable-to-fall tears to dry. _

"...You do know." _Brick was advancing towards her. "...This hell pit of emotions. It's your doing." _

_Blossom turned, surprised to see him so close; inches away from her face. He'd advanced on her like a ghost—he certainly looked like one now. His red eyes were redder than usual (his iris and his actual eyes both being red), and he looked pale. He appeared tired, and ragged, moving with both speed and agility, but also pain and slowness. It was as if a weight was dragging him down. _

_...Blossom had a feeling she knew what the weight and the chains were: ..._Emotions_. _

_"I should've been cold, like a shadow," Brick murmured, grabbing her and pushing her against a nearby locker. "...But no, I'm a fucking _wildfire_, Blossom. I just can't put it out. I can't even melt you either. Why do you have to be made of such cold, cold ice...?" He looked away, shaking his head slowly, and Blossom felt herself turn away as well. The next words he rasped sent her heart pounding:_

"...Why must you be so cold, and treat me like nothing...? I'm not your shadow, Blossom. I was once your heat, now I'm a dying flame."

_He let go of her then, the tears threatening to appear again. "Fuck it, Blossom," he whispered. "...Just go. ...I know how you feel now."_

_He had turned away, looking at the entrance to the hallway. "...Just go," he murmured. "Just leave me alone...like you always do," he added quietly. _

_Blossom bit her lip. "Brick..." She reached out to touch him. _

_Brick turned around, another tear streaming down his face. She dropped her hand, as if her fingers had gone right through him. He stared at her hand and sighed. "...It's over, Blossom, isn't it...? I won't cry anymore, fuck." He smiled a small, pained smile. Then he said:_

"...Goodbye, my little Cherry Blossom."

_Blossom had felt her breath catch in her throat, and she hesitantly turned to leave. She looked back to see him with eyes closed, but then he blinked them open, looking up and smiling again. _

_Blossom sighed and slowly walked away. _

_She then heard Brick's footsteps fading as well, and when she turned back around, he was already gone. _

...Only a shadow remained at the other end of the hallway... But then it too, disappeared.

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Blossom... _Blossom_!"

Snapping back to reality, Blossom turned to see Boomer's concerned blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Blossom...?"

"I'm fine," she sighed, shaking her head. "I just...I had a memory. One that changed our relationship... I mean, Brick and I."

"...Oh." He dropped his hands.

Blossom paused then. "Hey...I have an idea that might just be stupid enough to work."

"...What is it?" Boomer turned to stare at her. He'd been leaning against a window, his blue button-up crinkled. A few buttons were unbuttoned because of the heat, revealing a cold cross necklace against his chest and some pale skin. His navy-blue tie was hanging over his left shoulder, and his shaggy, soft blond hair had been blowing in the wind. It looked almost like a white halo in the sunlight. His ripped jeans were baggy too, and he'd been looking rather tired and distant with a hand running through his hair.

Blossom smiled a small smile. _He really was rather cute. _ "How would you...like to be my _boyfriend_?"

* * *

_"'Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Let go of him,_

_Or I'll find you.'"_

* * *

ME: ..._Fudge_. I don't know what I'm doing. This is...extremely weird. I hadn't planned it to be so weird.

BLOSSOM: *blushes* . . . *blushes*

BOOMER: That description made me sound like a gay bishie!

BUBBLES: *giggles* No, a _hot _ bishie!

BOOMER: *blushes* Wh-What...?

BRICK: And what's this with Blossom asking him to be her boyfriend!?

ME: I thought you didn't care...?

BRICK: *flushes* I-I don't!

BLASTER: Leave a review~!


	5. Chapter 4: The Voice of the Rose

CHAPTER 4: THE VOICE OF THE ROSE

ME: So I'm back! Thanks for all the super kind reviews. I hope you all like this chapter as well!

BRICK: *mutters* And I hope we find out why Blossom "asked Boomer out"...

BLOSSOM: *blushes* . . .

ME: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story! NOW LET'S MOVE ON!

Chapter 4: The Voice of the Rose

* * *

"...Wh-What...?"

Boomer stared at Blossom in shock, mouth agape. "What are you saying, Blossom...?"

Blossom smiled slightly. Then she leaned in and whispered something in his ear.

He blushed, but finally nodded. "Umm...o-okay; fine...I guess..."

"Okay, great!" Blossom smiled. "C'mon; let's get back." She grabbed his hand.

Boomer flushed. "H-Hey; wait a sec! How do we explain this to them...?" But Blossom was already pulling him toward the door.

Blossom threw it open and walked inside. "Hey, guys!"

Everyone turned, their mouths falling open when they saw the two holding hands.

"Wh-What's going on...?" Brick demanded, leaping up. Bubbles followed, and so did all the others.

Boomer noted that Brick had jumped up first, and Bubbles next...

"We're now dating," Blossom announced.

Boomer flushed a deep red as everyone began asking questions and talking amongst themselves, confused and shocked.

"What are you talking about?" Brick stuttered.

"Whoa, this is sudden..." Butch added.

"When did this happen?" Bubbles blurted.

"Why're you dating?" Buttercup demanded suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Boomer turned to stare at Blossom. _How do we explain this!?_

"Don't get me wrong," Blossom began, "I do think he's cute, but we're just..._'experimenting'_. Neither of us have dated since...y'know, so we thought we'd try 'dating' each other. If we like it, we'll stay together. If not, at least we'll have 'experience'."

Boomer's face burned. _She'd actually thought of all that..._

"O-Oh..." Brick managed to say, leaning back on the bed and closing his eyes. Blossom missed it, but Boomer caught a sigh...of relief, maybe...?

Just then, the door opened and Mike appeared. "Hey guys, about the―" He froze then when he noticed the silence and all the slow turns of heads. "...Uhh...did I miss something...?" he asked, papers in his hands.

Blossom quickly explained to him what was going on, and he dropped all the papers he was carrying in shock. "Say what!?" he demanded.

"What did you want to ask us about?" Blossom asked calmly, steering the conversation away from her new "boyfriend".

"...O-Oh. R-Right..." Mike bent over and picked up the dropped papers, Blossom and Boomer helping.

Mike then passed Blossom a newspaper. "Here; read this," he advised, pointing a finger down on the paper.

Blossom followed where he was pointing to the article and Mike removed his finger when she'd found it.

"...**_'_**_**The Rose is Mightier Than the Sword'**_...?" Blossom read out loud.

Mike nodded. "Keep reading," he said. "This is from two days ago―because you didn't read it when I first showed you―but yeah."

Blossom continued to read like she was told to:

_"'We are all mourning the loss of Rosie Whites, who was reported dead as of yesterday._

_Her body was found by her own father, who had just gotten back from work._

_"When I walked in and called 'I'm home', there was no answer," Mr. Ross Whites reported, a doctor. "That was unusual, so I then walked into the living room and called again, stepping in something. I looked down and saw it was blood... I followed the trail, and I saw my daughter..."_

_The death has been greatly felt by everyone here in Townsville. Rosie went to Townsville High and was known for her straight A's and kind leadership._

_She had been dating a boy before her death, but for some strange reason her family and friends cannot remember the boyfriend._

_"He's just disappeared without a trace, as if he was never here," Mrs. Anna Whites said. "I don't know if we should suspect him; he seemed so ideal... But it IS weird we can't remember him. But Rosie was known for not sharing information about her love lives."_

_"It's strange," Rick Whites, Rosie's brother, agreed. "I only remember that he had a cold glare when mad."_

_"I don't even remember him," Samantha Donne says, one of Rosie's friends. "The only things I remember is that he went to a different school, and he was super hot-looking. Plus that, he'd be cold sometimes, but was generally great. So why is he gone...?"_

_This is no doubt the work of _**Rose Red Blood (Killer) (aka RRB)**_, the infamous murderer known to kill only females. He is also known for leaving a rose with all of his victims._

_The police are investigating this, but have found nothing so far..._

_**[Continued on pg 6]**'"_

Blossom quickly flipped to page 6 and skimmed over a few lines. She looked up and stared at Mike. "Why didn't you tell us earlier!? And when was this exactly!?"

"I tried," Mike reminded her. "You guys just never read it. As the front page said, the body was found 'yesterday'...which is basically two days ago."

"We need to do something about this!" Blossom cried. She spun around to Butch. "Butch, before we left, you seemed to know what was in here, right...?"―Butch hesitated, but had no time to reply―"Why haven't you Ruffs done anything?"

Boomer stepped in, composed once again. "We tried," he reported. "But we couldn't trace the guy. Not only that, but he's just come back after a two or three month hiatus."

"Brick led one search team, and I led the other," Bandit added. "All we managed to find was a rose petal in the victim's garden, where there are no roses. It's also been confirmed it's from a rose."

"...He appears to have escaped from the garden, unless the rose petal is just a diversion. We're unsure if we should take it seriously," Brick added.

"If we take it too seriously, he may dupe us. If we don't take the little evidence we have seriously, he may still dupe us," Blaster agreed.

"The wound hole in the girl―Rosie―'s body appeared to be from a sword," Butch added, scrunching his face up at the memory. "There was a hole right through her stomach."

"Then there's the rose," Braker piped up. "It was in her hands, and rose petals floated in the blood. There were like three footprints moving out of the living room, but then they disappear. He walked out the living room door across from the kitchen, where there are stairs. There's a hallway to a bathroom and the front door."

"Because of the rose petal, he may have went into the washroom and exited out the window into the backyard," Brick agreed.

"I see," Blossom murmured. She stroked her chin thoughtfully, as if there was an invisible beard there. Then she spoke up: "Good work, boys."

Brick nodded. "I'm sure we'll find him; it shouldn't be that hard with the two of us."

"Two heads are better than one," Blossom agreed, also nodding.

The door opened again and a boy with shaggy brown hair appeared. His small black eyes were wide. "Shit guys, get out here! More crew members are coming. Princess and I are barely 'holding them off'." He did air quotations at the end.

"...Thanks, Mitch," Brick spoke up. "We'll be right there." He nodded at Blossom.

Blossom hesitated, wanting to continue their talk, and also because she was worried about him. But one look from Boomer changed her mind. She nodded.

The friends headed back out, where they saw a girl with puffy red hair tied into two big pigtails. She was directing people to different parts of the room, and ordering orders.

"Princess!" called Blossom, waving her arm.

Princess turned and immediately brightened. "Blossom; Brick! Everyone...! Thank God you're all here. This is getting impossible."

Princess Morbucks was the little rich girl who wanted to be a Powerpuff Girl and would use her "daddy"'s money to try and get it. The only thing was, she never succeeded.

Princess was now good, partly because of her father having a heart attack―it turned out she just didn't want to be alone in the world. She could still be prissy or annoying, and enjoyed teasing/flirting/picking on others, but she had a pretty kind heart. She'd learned there were things money couldn't buy.

Princess' father was actually the one sponsoring this charity event, which along with the superheroes on the charity organization team, made the event very popular. Mr. Morbucks had been reluctant, but his "little angel" Princess managed to convince him to help them.

"Okay, so I should introduce you to _these _ guys," Princess said, gesturing at a small cluster of people. "They're my friends."

"Hello," Brick greeted.

One girl answered him. "Hello; I take it that you're Brick...?" He nodded, and she continued: "Nice to meet you, Brick. I'm Anastasia, or Anne for short." She had long brown-red hair falling in curls over her shoulders, tied back in a high ponytail. She wore a purple dress and golden pumps.

"I'm Sue-Sue," a girl with short brown hair tied in pigtails added. She wore thick-framed green glasses that she often had to push up her nose. She also wore a baggy purple sweater under a baggy lime-green and white jacket pinned with buttons, and a short pleated red skirt. She wore baggy striped socks (also lime-green and white) and Mary Janes. The girl looked like a typical geek.

"I'm Tabitha," another girl added. This girl had long blond hair tied back in a high ponytail, and wore a blue dress with silver pumps. She had a slightly sarcastic smile. "I'm Anne's sister. Call me Tabby."

"And I'm Jamey," a girl with curly red hair added. She smiled, her green eyes dancing. She wore a green sweater and brown bell-bottoms, with black heels.

"I'm David," added a male with white-blond hair that was swept to his right. He wore a white-and-_very _ light-blue tee, with a navy-blue scarf around his neck. He had on navy-blue jeans and black shoes. He flashed a charming, sparkling smile.

"There are two other guys and a few more girls, but you'll get to know them later. I know them because of Daddy's business. There's also some others you all already know," Princess piped up. "C'mon you guys. We have a lot of work to do."

"...Right," Blossom agreed. She turned to Boomer. "Could you put up more streamers and balloons, _sweetie_?" She winked.

"...O-Of course..._honey_." Boomer had began unsurely, but finished with a wink back.

"...Did I miss anything...?" Princess asked, clicking confused.

"Just don't mind them." Brick fake-gagged, before turning to the others. "Talents...?" he asked.

"Organizing," Sue-Sue immediately spoke up.

"Go join Blossom with the other organizers," Brick commanded.

Sue-Sue walked off and Anastasia spoke up. "Treats," she said.

"Then you can join the treats team." Brick nodded.

"Decor!" called Tabitha, already walking over to join Boomer.

Brick nodded before turning to Jamey. "And...?"

"Organizing," Jamey said. "I can help with the others too."

Brick nodded. "Join Blossom first."

"And I specialize in decor and treats," David said.

"...Go help with the treats―we have enough on the decoration committee for now," Brick replied after thinking for a few moments.

David nodded and walked off.

Braker and Bliss appeared then. The two oranges were not only known for their love of food, pranks, and cartoons; they were also known for the amazing parties they threw. So for this event, they were doing every single job.

"Decor's nearly done, and we are more than half-done with the treats. The planning has been going smoothly, and everything else as well," Bliss reported.

Brick nodded. "Good job, you two."

"Yes sir; thank you _sir_!" Braker said sarcastically, doing a mock salute.

Brick rolled his eyes but smiled back as he also did a mock salute.

Then Braker was marching off. Bliss and Brick exchanged knowing looks, grins, and shrugs. Then Bliss followed Braker back to the kitchen.

Brick turned around. "MATT! DARCY! The _chairs_!"

"Got it, got it!" Matt appeared, his curly, messy red hair covering his eyes. He blew his bangs out of his face and stacked a few chairs. Then he carried them away, looking as bored as usual.

"Coming," Darcy added, his brown hair parted in two ways. He sighed as he stacked the leftover chairs and carried them off.

"Okay; thanks, guys," Brick said, nodding at the two as they walked off.

"No problem," Matt called over his shoulder. He was wearing a black sweater.

"Just give us a holler if you need any more help," Darcy added. He was wearing a blue shirt and gray pants.

Brick grinned mischievously. "...MATT, DARCY...!"

Darcy turned around and sent him an unamused stare. "No, Brick," he said as if speaking to a little kid. "Not like that―not like the boy who called wolf."

Brick smirked, stifling a laugh. He shrugged innocently. "I thought it'd be funny."

"...Riiiight," Matt sighed, rolling his eyes.

"You _thought _ so," Darcy said, agreeing with Matt.

"...You guys are no fun," Brick complained teasingly, rolling his eyes.

"Says the guy who's been snapping at all of us this whole time," Matt retorted.

Brick narrowed his eyes.

"Look, it seems you're in a pretty good mood though," Darcy quickly intervened, sensing the sudden change in atmosphere. "What happened...?"

"...I coughed up blood and found out Blossom's now decided to date Boomer," Brick replied with an unreadable expression on his shadowed face.

Darcy and Matt exchanged glances. Matt spoke up: "Are you sure you're okay...?"

"I'm fine," Brick sighed, looking up. The shadows vanished and he blew his hair out of his eyes. "The blood made me feel better _afterwards_, and Blossom and Boomer... I don't know."

Matt and Darcy glanced at one another again, and this time Darcy spoke: "...Oh, okay then... We know how much Blossom―"

"...Just forget it," Brick sighed loudly, interrupting him. His eyes were closed as he raised a hand. "Just...whatever."

Darcy bit his lip and chewed on it. "Brick..."

"...Okay," Matt said, already turning around.

"...Wait!" commanded Darcy, grabbing his best friend's arm and stopping him.

"...Guys, I'm fine; I swear," Brick said, nodding at them. "Just get back to moving the chairs..._please_."

Darcy frowned, and Matt narrowed his eyes. Then...:

"...Okay, fine." Matt sighed loudly, turning away again as he hoisted up some chairs. "...C'mon, Darcy. There's not much more we can do here."

Darcy stared at Brick for a few moments, before sighing and closing his eyes. "...Okay...okay," he murmured. Then he grabbed some chairs and started moving them as well.

Brick stared after them before sighing._ "...If only you knew..."_

* * *

ME: Whoa, this just gets weirder and weirder, huh...?

BRICK: Screw this! What's the _real _ reason they're now "dating"!?

ME: You'll have to wait~! And those new OC's are gonna play a (not sure if) big role. Matt and Darcy are old OC's of mine though. Anyway, can you believe what the _**Rose Red Blood (Killer) **_ is called in an abbreviation...? *winks*

MATT: ...Brick sounds like he doesn't like this whole dating thing.

DARCY: ...Blossom, you're rather daring in this chapter, what with all that about _"experimenting" _ and stuff.

BLOSSOM: *blushes like mad* . . .

BOOMER: ...I said...yes. I said yes! Holy crap I said _yes_! *flushes*

BRICK: ...Dammit.

ME: *snickers* Just leave a review and get ready for the next chapter, peeps. If you don't, Brick will have to wait in _torture_.

BRICK: Don't you effin' dare! If you don't leave a review and I have to wait, I swear I'll personally hunt you down and finish you while you sleep!

BLASTER: Uhh...bye, guys! *waves sheepishly*


	6. Chapter 5: Rose Petals of Love

CHAPTER 5: ROSE PETALS OF LOVE

ME: Hey, guys! Sorry about the wait. I didn't get too many reviews and I had Writer's Block, so I ended up making Brick wait in torture after all.

BRICK: Last time you updated was July 25th! It's already August 7th! *clenches hands into fists*

ME: *sweat-drop* Uhh...sorry...?

BRICK: I swear...I'm going to kill somebody. *grins darkly, twitches* Remember when I said I'd find you in your sleep...? _I JUST MIGHT._

BUTCH: Damn! He's losing it! Hurry up with the chapter!

ME: Okay, okay! Look; I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story, alright? NOW MOVING ON!

Chapter 5: Rose Petals of Love

* * *

Brick pulled his cap off as he sighed, closing his eyes. He suddenly felt something in his hair, and he froze. When he blinked his eyes open and studied his hand, he didn't find what he'd been looking for.

He bit his lip. Damn; he must've imagined it. Guilt was clawing at his stomach.

Looking up then, Brick noticed Blossom helping Boomer put up streamers and balloons. He felt his stomach churn with something he knew, but would deny it if anybody else said so.

Groaning, Brick let his head fall onto the table. "Shit... I need more coffee..."

"Brick...? Are you okay...?"

He looked up to see concerned blue eyes, and for a second Boomer flashed in his vision. He turned his head away. "_Yes_. Now leave me alone."

Taking a peek at the speaker, he noticed hurt in their eyes, and he swallowed. _Wait a sec; what the fuck am I doing? _ He sighed loudly and apologized, "Sorry Bubbles. I have...a lot of stuff on my mind."

Bubbles looked up and stared at where Boomer and Blossom were chatting avidly and laughing. "Yeah...I can see why," she agreed.

"...I thought you were over Boomer...? Blossom said you moved onto Mike," Brick said, raising an eyebrow.

Bubbles blushed. "I-I did _not _ move onto Mike! H-He's a really good friend and it'd be..._weird _ if I dated him, but I can't help but feel weird seeing him with Robin."

Brick smirked. "And what about Boomer...?"

"H-He's special. He's an amazing friend, but us dating didn't last long..." Bubbles sighed as she sat down beside Brick.

"...Shit; I forgot—I'm sorry—" Brick began, but Bubbles interrupted.

"No, it's...it's fine. Boomer never could forgive himself for..._that_, even though..." She squeezed her eyes shut, shaking as she felt the tears come. "Even though I told him afterwards I still...still liked him... But he refused and avoided me, and...and now... He wouldn't date anybody! But now...he's with...with _Blossom_. I just...I don't even know _how _ I _feel_!"

Suddenly, she felt a strong hand on her shoulder. Turning to see a shadowed face, she wiped a tear away and asked, "Brick...?"

Brick sighed. "No...I know how you feel. And trust me, I did still care about Blossom, even _after _ she called our..._relationship _ off." He glanced at Bubbles. _Would I..._could _ I... _He suddenly shook his head. _What am I thinking!? I can't do it... I-I can't..._

_"...Thanks, Brick."_

Brick looked up in the midst of his thinking to see her smile. "B-Bubbles...?"

"I think I needed that," she giggled. "And I think you did too." She held out a cup, and said, "Here; have some coffee. I think you wanted more...? Keep in mind that too much caffeine is bad for you though!"

Brick smiled as he took the cup, only then realizing she'd been carrying a cup in each hand. "...Thanks, Bubbles. And don't worry; I know that." He took a big swig of coffee before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

Bubbles smiled back. "No problem, Brick."

Meanwhile, Blossom was staring at Bubbles and Brick. "...They're _talking_. And it looks like they're getting along."

"...Wow," Boomer managed to say. "That's not exactly—"

_"Shhh!" _ Blossom hissed. "We don't need to say anything about that out loud." Then she spoke up: "These decorations are going along great, Boomer!"

"Oh...yeah, thanks," Boomer said with a smile, hanging up another streamer.

Blossom just smiled too.

* * *

"...I don't get it," a voice sounded from afar, watching the strange scene. "After all that _crap _ and not dating for like, _forever_, they just suddenly switch tastes...?"

"Well, Blossom and Boomer _did _ say they were just experimenting..." another voice piped up.

The first person turned to the second speaker. "I know they said that, Robin! But...look at this! Blossom and Boomer are getting along _great_!"

"You should stop over thinking things, Mitch," a new voice greeted them.

Mitch turned to the speaker. "Easy for you to say, Princess."

Princess frowned. "It is _not _ easy for me to say."

"...Wow. Does...Bubbles _like _ Brick now...?"

The three friends turned to see a disheveled Mike.

"Mike, my bro," Mitch said, swinging an arm around his shoulder. He purposefully steered Mike away from the girls. "Look, I _know _ this is hard for you, but keep it together!"

"But just _look _ at this! Boomer's not after—_or _ avoiding—Bubbles anymore, so he's over his old feelings! But now there's _Brick_!"

Mitch shrugged. "Dude, just take it easy—"

"Easy for you to say!" Mike spun around to glare at Mitch. "You have Princess and Buttercup all to yourself!"

Mitch blinked, surprised. "Whoa, dude; back off a bit, will you...? Don't forget that there's _Butch _ to deal with. And he's my friend! Boomer and Brick are also _your _ friend, and I figure I am too, so...be a little more _supportive_, will you?"

Mike blinked in realization. "Crap...sorry, Mitch. I guess I just..."

"Ahh, forget about it; could've happened to any of us." Mitch slapped a hand on Mike's back as he shrugged.

Mike bent forward and managed to smile weakly and say, "...Right; thanks, Mitch."

"No problem," Mitch replied. "Oh hey, look at that. Speak of the devil and they'll appear."

"What are you—oh." Mike followed his gaze and saw a female with short black hair and green eyes.

"Yeah, it's Buttercup," Mitch agreed.

As soon as he said that, Buttercup approached them and waved slightly. "Hey...this is crazy, huh...?"

"...Yeah, it is," Mitch agreed. He shrugged. "You Ruffs and Puffs need to make up your minds," he added jokingly. "Are Butch and you gonna all of a sudden change tastes too...?"

All of a sudden, Buttercup was in Mitch's face, her hand gripping his collar. "No, I..."

"...Whoa, take it easy, Butters. It was a joke," Mitch said in surprise, holding his hands up as he stepped back.

"...Right; sorry," Buttercup apologized, stepping back as well.

"It's okay," Mitch responded with a shrug. "No biggie."

Mike suddenly spoke up: "Umm...sooo how's the decor coming...?"

"...Good," Buttercup managed to say in reply, still staring at Mitch.

"Riiight, so uhh..." Mike was still trying.

"...I'm going back to work," Buttercup said before turning and walking off back where she came from.

Mitch nodded slightly as he watched her walk off.

Mike turned to his friend. "Is it just me, or does she seem a little..._'edgy'_...?"

"...I don't know," Mitch managed to say. "Maybe it _is _ just you, but I sense it too. So maybe it's just _us_."

"I wonder if Butch would notice it too...?" Mike wondered aloud.

"...Will Butch notice what...?"

The two friends turned around and jumped when they saw an eerily grinning Butch with a dark expression on his face.

"So...?" he pressed.

"Oh, right... Umm...we were just wondering if you noticed that Buttercup's slightly on edge...?" Mike managed to say.

"Of course I noticed," Butch responded, waving his hand. "Give her some time, and some space. An unhappy Buttercup means an unhappy Butch."

Mitch stared at Butch. "In what way...?" he asked.

Butch blinked at him in surprise. "Y'know, because if she's mad than she hits me and stuff," he said jokingly, completely clueless.

"...Oh, yeah," Mitch agreed, managing a weak laugh.

Butch paused in surprise. "...Are you okay...?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Mitch responded, waving it off.

"...If you say so," Butch finally said after staring at his friend. Then he shrugged as he turned around. "I should get back to work or Brick will have my head."

"Yeah; go ahead," Mitch agreed.

As Butch passed Mike, he whispered, "Keep an eye on him for me, okay...? Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He patted Mike on the back.

Mike stared at him in surprise, but didn't say anything. He couldn't even if he _did _ have something to say, seeing as Butch was already halfway to the other side of the room.

"What'd he say?" Mitch asked in curiosity.

Mike blinked in surprise, before hesitating. "He...said something like 'good luck', I guess..."

Mitch raised an eyebrow. "'Good _luck_'?" he repeated in disbelief.

"...Yeah, something like that," Mike confirmed, turning around but still staring after Butch. "...Something like that."

* * *

Meanwhile, Butch had joined a disgruntled Brick. "Yo, bro! Are you slacking?"

"I am _not _ slacking, Butch." Brick was holding a cup of coffee with his left cheek resting on the table. Now he switched cheeks.

Butch flew into his line of vision. "Are you suuure? I mean, you're sitting here doing nothing."

"...Shut up," Brick grumbled.

"Brick, honey! This is about _teamwork_, remember...?" Butch cooed.

"...I _said_, _shut_. _UP_."

"...You all know I suck at doing what I'm told," Butch responded cheekily.

"...You're right; why am I even bothering," Brick agreed, turning away again.

Butch looked at the cup of coffee in Brick's hand. "Is that from Bubbles...?"

Brick slapped his brother's hand away. "Yes, and it's mine, not yours. Go get one of your own if you want one."

"Ow!" cried Butch, rubbing his hand. "_Jeez_, Brick! It's just coffee; it's not like I grabbed her _tits _ or something. Jeez Louise; whoever heard of someone who's overprotective of _coffee_...?"

Brick felt his face redden as he stammered, "Sh-Shut up, Butch."

"If you like her, just tell her! Don't go killing me just 'cause I wanted to see your coffee!" Butch said loudly.

"_Shhh_! Quiet _down_!" Brick hissed, clamping a hand over Butch's mouth as he placed a finger to his lips. "I do _not _ like her in _that _ way! I-I _can't _ like her in that way!"

"...You mean you still like Blossom?" Butch asked, his voice muffled.

"Yes!" Brick paused then. "Wait what, _no_!"

Butch just smirked as he bit his brother's hand. With a yelp, Brick let go and Butch talked freely again: "So you still like Blossom...? Or is it Bubbles...? Make up your mind already, you _play-ah_!" He struck a "gangsta" pose.

"Butch!" cried Brick, exasperated. "Just...shut up already!"

"Hmm...how about..." Butch smirked then. _"No."_

Brick groaned as he did a face-palm, shaking his head. "...Fuck you."

"That's the spirit!" Butch cheered. "But...y'know, I prefer women."

Brick didn't reply; he just slapped Butch in the back of his head.

"Owww!" Butch whined, rubbing the hurt area.

Brick glared at him. "This is why you _don't _ go around..._'teasing' _ me."

"Yeah, because you have no sense of humour"—this earned him another smack, followed by Butch:—"OWWW! What the _fuck_, Brick!?"

"I _told _ you not to mess with me!" shouted Brick.

"And you _still _ don't have a sense of humour!" Butch shouted back.

Brick was about to hit him again or something, but a new voice sounded:

"Boys, boys! Can't we just all play nice?"

They turned to see Tabitha, with her sarcastic smile as she stroked a cat (probably hers, and she let it go afterwards) She then walked over to them with flowy, dramatic steps.

"Oh hi, Tabby," Brick greeted begrudgingly, still glaring at Butch.

Tabitha just smiled as she ran a hand through her silky white-blond hair. "So what's the fuss?"

"Brick here is a player with no sense of humour who can't decide between—_mmph_!" Butch suddenly felt Brick's hand over his mouth again.

"Ooh Brick, I didn't know you were..._that _ type," Tabitha said teasingly.

"...I am _not _ that..._'type'_," Brick growled back, unamused.

Tabitha held her hands up. "I was just _joking_; jeez."

"I _knooow_!" Butch agreed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "He has _no _ sense of humour!"

Tabitha just smiled again. "Y'know, Brick...I could probably _help _ you—"

"...You're _kidding_, right...?"

"—Mmm, mostly," Tabitha said breezily with an easy smile.

Just then, Anastasia appeared with a tray of treats. "Tabby, are you flirting _again_?"

"I'd hardly say so; Butch and Brick look like they're already going to have GF's soon," Tabitha replied. She nodded toward the oblivious heads of Buttercup, Princess, Bubbles, _and _ Blossom. "They just need to decide _who_."

Now it was _both _ Butch and Brick's turns to blush.

Tabitha just smiled. "But...I'm up for 'hanging out' sometime." She winked. "But I'm sure _lots _ of girls are."

Anastasia sighed, steering her sister away. "If you're not flirting, you're playing Cupid." She sent an apologetic glance to Brick and Butch. "Sorry, boys."

"It's...okay," they both managed to say, waving slightly.

Just then, David and Jamey appeared.

"Treats are coming along smoothly, if I do say so myself," David said with a charming smile. "I made some pretty cool cakes."

"Uhh...good to know," Butch said awkwardly (he didn't partake in the organizing like Brick did—he was mostly heavy-lifting and helping put up decorations). He _also _ didn't really like "charming" guys like David, but he might not be _that _ bad if Butch could just get to know him.

"And the organizing is going _great_," Jamey agreed with a flash of her pearly whites.

Brick held back the urge to squint comedically at the "brightness" of her teeth. He gave into it though, and Butch laughed. He turned back to Butch and smirked. "Who said I don't have a sense of humour...?"

Butch huffed in reply as Jamey and David looked on in confusion.

"Did I say something wrong? Ooh, I'm sorry if I did. Blossom just asked me to tell you—"

Brick's smirk faltered. "Wait..._Blossom told _ you to tell me...? She couldn't tell me herself...?" Brick glanced to where Blossom was; she was still chatting with Boomer as she looked over her clipboard, and he felt himself fume slightly. But then she looked up, smiled and waved, and Brick's bad feeling vanished as he smiled back and nodded.

Jamey was looking on worriedly, but now she smiled as well. "So...all's well, then...?"

"Yeah...all's well," Brick agreed with a small smile, still staring at Blossom. But then Butch elbowed him in the ribs and Brick said, "_Owww_–kay, let's get back to work," he said loudly before his voice descended into a light, painful tone.

"Umm...okay," David agreed.

"Oh no! Are you okay?" Jamey asked, genuinely concerned.

"I-I'm fine," Brick managed to say, nodding at her.

She looked surprised, but then she smiled as well.

Butch elbowed him again, and Brick fought back the urge to rip out his throat. He _didn't _ give into _this _ urge though, but that was _partly _ thanks to what Butch said next:

"Dude, _do something_. That way she's staring at ya, I think that Jamey chick might have a _thing _ for you."

Brick froze as he just took in her dreamy green eyes and easy smile, and the light blush... Brick froze. _Aww crap. _ He _knew _ that look. It was _innocent _ love, not the kind from sluts or flirty girls like Tabitha; but _seriously innocent_.

_...And _much _ harder to turn down. _

Brick smiled awkwardly as he said, "Huh...umm, might as well get back to work, right...?"

"Sure," Jamey said breezily, walking off with a confused David behind her.

Brick sighed in half-relief-half-worry.

_...What was going to happen next to his poor love life...?_

* * *

_Pii-la~ Pii-la~ Pii-la-LAA~!_

"Ungh. What is it?"

_"..._That girl_. She has a Heart Gem. Find her; get her. Extract the Gem. I'll find the other targets."_

* * *

ME: Pfft, did any of you think Jamey was kinda Mary Sue-ish...? I can make Mary Sue-ish characters with many talents, but I just can't seem to make them _act _ perfect. But I'm actually _trying _ to make her sound..."perfect". I need her to be for a point in the story unless I change my mind. And now she _might _ like Brick too!

JAMEY: *unamused stare* ...I hope this "plan" is good so it makes up for my Mary-Sue-ness..

ME: ...Maybe, maybe not. Maybe for you, anyway.

JAMEY: Wh-What...?

BRICK: ...We _still _ don't know why Boomer and Blossom are _really _ dating.

BOOMER: Soo..._I'm _ dating Blossom; which makes Brick jealous, but he _might _ like Bubbles; who may like him back, or _me_, or _Mike_; and Mike likes _her_, but thinks she likes _Brick_; and Mitch likes either Buttercup or Princess; who we don't know if she likes anyone; and Buttercup might like Butch or Mitch but she's friends with them and would find it awkward to date them; we don't really know about the love lives of your OC's yet; and...and... *takes deep breath*

ME: _Anyway_, no spoilers, peeps! So remember to read and review; and sorry for the slow update!

BRICK: Review or I bash your brains out. *turns to me* Another slow update, and I'll bash _your _ brains out.

ME: *squeaks, sweat-drop* Okay, okay! *holds hands up* A-Anyway, see ya all later!

JAMEY: H-Hey! Wait a sec—!


	7. Chapter 6: A Rose's Thorny Relationships

CHAPTER 6: A ROSE'S THORNY RELATIONSHIPS

ME: Okay, so a guest reviewer known as** "barfing cupcakes" ** _ever_-so-_kindly _ threatened me to update faster with a bat (albeit jokingly), but I'm not taking any chances. *puts hands into the air*

BRICK: ...But I am. *thumps bat into hand*

ME: *sweat-drop* Umm...right. I'll just...say the disclaimer now: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story.

BRICK: ...Now get along with the story, or I'm gonna blow some steam out on you.

ME: ...Riiight... *takes off*

BRICK: Hey! Get back here! *chases*

Chapter 6: A Rose's Thorny Relationships

* * *

Moving away from the treats table, Brick found himself watching the bustling people around him. He smirked when he saw Darcy running around like a headless chicken.

"What's so funny?"

Brick turned to see Boomer, and his face fell. He turned back around, staring at his red, plastic clipboard like it was the most interesting thing on earth. "...Nothing," he finally said.

"...That's _really _ funny," Boomer commented sarcastically, setting down his cup of coffee.

Brick stared at it. "...Did you go to Bubbles for a cup...?" he finally asked.

"Uhh...yeah; she's the one with coffee, remember?" Boomer replied, blinking as he stared at Brick weirdly. "Why...? Is there something wrong with that...?"

"...No; nothing's wrong with that," Brick finally said, blinking as he turned back around.

"Okaaay... So now I'll just...go over there, to do the...thing," Boomer said slowly, walking off.

"Yeah...you go do that," Brick agreed, staring after his blond brother.

* * *

Boomer approached Blossom and smiled. "So how's it going?"

"Everything's going along smoothly," Blossom said with a bright smile.

"That's great to hear," Boomer responded, before holding the cup in his hand up. "Here; you must be tired. Do you want some coffee...?"

"Wow, thanks, Boomer!" Blossom said, taking the cup and smiling.

Brick watched with a twitching eye as his pencil snapped in half in his death grip. The reason he'd asked Boomer that was because Boomer had grabbed one of Blossom's favourite coffees; Brick knew because _he _ had once been the one buying those drinks for Blossom...

"Brick...? Are you okay...? You look like you're going to kill somebody."

Brick looked up to see Princess with a raised eyebrow, a purple clipboard with a yellow crown on it.

"Oh...hi, Princess," he managed to say through gritted teeth. "I'm fine."

Princess followed his gaze, watching as Blossom offered Boomer some of her coffee. "...Okay, of course you are. Because that is _totally not _ pissing you off right now."

Brick snorted. "I'm _not_ pissed off."

"Sure you aren't; just tell _that _ to your pencil."

Brick glanced down, only then realizing his pencil had snapped in half. He cursed under his breath.

"See...? You _are _ pissed, and I can't really blame you." Princess took a seat as she scanned over her clipboard.

"...Why do you care, anyway?" Brick snapped.

Princess looked at him with an unamused expression on her face. "Why do you think, genius...? Because I'm your _friend _ and I'm _worried_, maybe...?"

Brick snorted as he gathered the remains of his dead pencil, throwing the thing into a garbage can. "Rest in peace," he said sarcastically.

Princess raised an eyebrow. "Me, or the pencil...?"

"...Both," Brick responded, rummaging in his bag for a new pencil. He then pulled out a pink pen.

"...I didn't know you liked the colour pink unless it had to do with Blossom," Princess commented.

Brick blinked, flushing. "...I...I don't. This is Blossom's pen. I just...haven't been able to return it to her yet."

"...Riiight," Princess said with a sigh, snapping the papers back down on her clipboard before standing up. "I'm going back to work, m'kay? Daddy's visiting today and I don't want him to see any slackers." Brick opened his mouth, but she shot him a look that sent it closed. "_Including _ you, Brick."

Brick scowled as he watched her walk off, and he stood up. He looked down at his sheet and sighed as he ticked something else off:

_"'Talk to Princess about her father coming over. [__**x**__]'"_

Brick then sighed as he walked off.

* * *

Boomer was hanging up the welcome banner when the big entrance doors were thrown open. He watched as Mr. Morbucks entered, a commanding air about him.

The room fell silent, except for Princess who raced forward and into her father's arms. "Daddy! You're here!"

Boomer still couldn't believe Princess didn't find her father intimidating.

"Hi, honey," her father replied, hugging her back. "How is everything going...?" He immediately looked up at the welcome banner where Boomer floated awkwardly.

Boomer blinked when Mr. Morbucks' gaze rested on him, and he swallowed, quickly getting back to work. The only thing was, he was the only one working now. And Mr. Morbucks' eyes were on him.

Princess saved him though, by clapping her hands and saying, "Back to work, everyone!"

Soon everyone turned around and went back to bustling around with their jobs.

Boomer sighed in relief as he tied the banner down properly and floated back to admire his work. He'd helped with making the banner, but he'd hung it up all by himself. He'd add some balloons, and—

_"Oof!"_

Boomer turned to see who he'd bumped into, and he immediately flushed red.

_...He'd bumped into Bubbles...!_

"Oh, hi," he greeted awkwardly, staring at her red face.

"H-Hi," she stammered back shyly, shuffling her feet in the air.

"Sorry about the fact that I bumped into you," Boomer mumbled.

"I-It's okay," Bubbles managed to say. She turned back around and her face flushed red again as their noses touched, and she quickly turned away again.

Boomer suddenly realized just how close they were, so he floated back a few inches. "Right; sorry..."

"I-It's fine; honestly," Bubbles said hastily, rubbing her arm.

"I..." Boomer trailed off then, because a red streak appeared in the air beside Bubbles.

_...It was Brick. _

Brick turned to Bubbles and patted her shoulder. "Are you done...?" he asked.

Bubbles nodded, releasing some balloons in her hands that Boomer just noticed.

"Awesome; let's get back down—I still need you to help work on some posters."

"Hey, I could help!" Boomer tried, but Brick interrupted.

"Nah; you should keep working with Blossom...like you _already_ are." Boomer wondered if he imagined seeing Brick's grinding teeth.

"...Okay," Boomer finally said. "I'll see you later then." He turned around and began to fly off. Brick and Bubbles stared after him, but then Boomer turned back around. "And Bubbles...?"

"Yes...?" she squeaked.

"...Be careful next time, 'kay? Sorry for bumping into you." Then he disappeared with a blue streak.

Brick and Bubbles exchanged glances before Brick shrugged.

Meanwhile, Boomer had joined Blossom again and was helping sort the treats into a creative set-up on the table.

"Done with the banner...?" Blossom asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh...? Oh...oh yeah; I'm done with hanging it up," Boomer confirmed after looking at her in surprise and shaking his head. His voice dropped to a whisper: "Are you _sure _ this'll—"

"It'll be _fine_," she sighed in reply, tacking up mini banners as she rolled her eyes. "Stop worrying so much!"

"Worrying about what...?" Jamey appeared beside them then, smiling.

Blossom jumped. "Ooh, you scared me for a moment there, Jamey."

"Sorry," the redhead apologized hastily. "But what's Boomer so worried about...?"

"Just...nothing. He was wondering if these decorations looked nice enough and if the treats were assembled okay," Blossom explained briefly, staring at the mini banner she'd hung up. She then sighed as she tied a bow.

"Oh, I see." Jamey's own voice dropped to a whisper: "Blossom...does Brick _like _ Bubbles...?"

Blossom froze, turning to stare at the redheaded teen. "Why are you asking _me_...?"

"I don't know, you two seem really close," Jamey said, blinking cluelessly.

Blossom swallowed. _Closer than you'd think, _ she agreed in her mind. Out loud, she just shook her head and responded, "I don't know. That's not something I can answer...unless he tells me."

"Well, I just think Brick's really cute and everything," Jamey admitted shyly. "Would he date someone like me...? How many girls has he dated...?"

Blossom was growing more and more agitated with each word falling from Jamey's mouth, and the girl's cluelessness was making it ten times worse. _"I. Don't. Know," _ Blossom hissed, tightening a bow so hard it snapped.

Jamey babbled on, oblivious. "Obviously his favourite colour is red, but I like green. It brings my eyes out better than red does. Would he like me if I wore red, or does he not mind...?"

"...Maybe it'll give you a better chance, but I don't think he'd mind," Blossom said slowly, snatching a new ribbon to replace the one she'd just broken. She nodded pointedly at where Brick was waving to Bubbles as she went to work on the posters.

"So you really think that...? But if he _does _ like Bubbles, would blue be better...? Or will that make it too obvious? Like he might think I'm copying Bubbles' look or something," Jamey continued.

Blossom swallowed hard. She wanted to scream that she didn't know, that she might as well just wear blue for all she cared, or that Blossom _herself _ might as well wear blue and _still_ go unnoticed, that Jamey should just _GIVE UP AND LEAVE THEM ALONE_—

But on the outside, Blossom managed to remain composed..._mostly_. She was rigid and twitched only slightly, but took a deep, calming breath and said, "...I don't know. I'm really sorry."

"It's totally okay," Jamey replied. "I usually wear green with brown, but it might look nice with red...unless it'd look too Christmassy. Green might go with blue, but red would look kinda weird with it, don't you think...?"

Blossom wanted to tear off the banners on the wall. _"You. Decide," _ she managed to say, obviously straining to remain civil.

Jamey was still oblivious to Blossom's refusal to talk about Brick and his tastes in women. "I wonder who he's dated before...?"

"Haha; I wouldn't know that," Blossom said with a sarcastic, strained laugh. Her eye twitched. "Maybe you could _ask him_."

"I could hardly do that! I get all shy around him!"

Blossom gritted her teeth. The last thing she needed was to hear about how much this...this _girl _ liked _Brick_. Brick was no longer in her _own _ love life. _Why should Jamey ask her!?_

"Jamey, I'm _really REALLY _ sorry about this, but you're _really _ going to have to ask someone else. _I. Don't. KNOW_," Blossom managed to say between her teeth.

"...Well, thanks, Blossom. And are you okay...? You must be really stressed. You should relax—"

Blossom threw her hands up. "No, no; I'm fine, I'm fine. Now if you'll _excuse _ me, I need to keep up the mini-banner hanging." Blossom stalked off with the basket of banners.

"...Was it something I said...?" Jamey asked Boomer, turning to the blue Ruff.

Boomer had been watching in silence (even though he maybe should've intervened), but now he blinked in surprise and turned to Jamey. "Even though Bloss and I are _dating _ now," he said this a little carefully and awkwardly, "she used to date..._Brick_. She still has a hard time talking about it due to..._issues_."

_...Or maybe she's just jealous. _

Boomer frowned. _This really wasn't working out the way—_

"Ooh, ohmygosh really? I'm _so _sorry I didn't even notice!" Jamey gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. "I'm _so _ clueless and clumsy!"

"It's fine," Boomer sighed, turning to where Blossom had stormed off. He glanced back at Brick, who was arguing with Butch (or maybe _he _ was doing the arguing—Butch looked like he was laughing), and sighed again. "It's...no big deal, really."

"I...I'll go and keep working," Jamey mumbled awkwardly, dashing off.

Boomer nodded, only glancing at her racing off once before turning back to stare at his brothers.

* * *

Bliss pushed out a trolley from the kitchen carrying a cake, calling, "Watch out please! Move out of the way! Careful...!"

Suddenly, something cold plopped onto her cheek. Bliss touched it and narrowed her eyes.

_...It was cake. _

She tuned to glare at the guilty, who was laughing their head off. "Haha, very funny, Braker," she muttered, grabbing a nearby scone and throwing it at him.

He caught it and even though it got slightly smushed, he shoved it into his mouth anyway. "I couldn't help it! That was just perfect!"

"Well I hope you're happy," Bliss huffed, wiping the cake off of her cheek. "Now if you'll excuse me, I—"

"I'll help you with that."

Bliss looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a warm brown gaze. Her cheeks reddened. "H-Hi, Josh."

Josh flashed a smile as he took the trolley. "Bliss, right...? Aren't you one of BC's sisters...?"

Bliss nodded weakly.

"Any friend—or sister—of Buttercup's is my friend," Josh chuckled, nodding his head.

Bliss swallowed.

Braker watched with a raised eyebrow, an unamused expression on his face.

Josh then turned to him, pointing. "Hey, Braker, right...? Are you planning on finishing that...?"

Braker followed Josh's finger to the scone in his hand, and muttered, _"yes" _before taking a big bite from it.

"Okay, cool," Josh said. "Do you have any more?"

"No—"

"I do," Bliss said, passing one to Josh with a smile.

"Awesome," he said, "thanks."

As he walked off with his new scone and the trolley, Bliss sighed dreamily. Meanwhile, Braker gripped a slice of cake in his hand so hard that it exploded.

Bliss suddenly snapped out of her trance and turned on him. "That's enough! Are you _still _ thinking about throwing cake!?"

"It was an accident!" Braker snapped, grabbing some napkins and cleaning the mess up. He growled as he threw them into the trash can and stalked off. "I just did it for fun earlier so you'd smile. You're so boring now!" _Why is it that Mr. Perfect Josh appears and she becomes _mush_!?_

Bliss stared after the agitated orange Ruff in amazement. "...Was it something that I said...?"

"Sugar, I bet it was something you _did_," Princess' hinting voice sounded.

Bliss stared at her. "But what did I do...?"

Princess just sighed and shook her head, shrugging as she did a face-palm. "Just...forget it. You'll find out soon enough, anyway."

Bliss stared at her in confusion, blinking.

* * *

Banana thrust her hands into the air. "Stop, stop, stop, _STOP_!"

Everybody turned to stare at her.

Banana took a deep breath, walking across the floor, her heels clicking against the wood. "This won't do at all! There's too much decor here—too many balloons. We need more streamers! Our designs and other auctioning items _cannot _ be sold with all these..._'distractions'_!" She pointed at the balloons. "Take these somewhere else!"

Blaster blinked. "I think it looks okay."

"No, no, no! It won't do at all." Banana clapped her hands. _"Boys!"_

"Yes, Banana?" A group of admiring boys appeared, eyes wide as they eyed the beauty queen.

"Take these..._balloons _ to a different part of the room. But only a few of them! Leave some behind," Banana commanded.

"O-Of course!" The boys immediately began running off with some balloons.

"...I could help," Blaster tried, but the boys ignored him. He hesitated before sighing.

"_Thank _ you," Banana said, clapping her hands. She turned and nodded at Bunny and Bandit, who had just been staring. "Okay; keep playing the music, please."

"...Right," Bandit said, pulling out his flute. Bunny nodded, holding her clarinet.

"Thanks," Banana said with a nod. She turned back to the stage. "Okay, boys and girls! From the top!"

Blaster sighed as he sat back and let Banana run the show. This diva demanded attention. Blaster himself didn't. His hair was so long it often covered his eyes, and despite his fans, he kept to himself sometimes.

Banana, however, was perfection. She was demanding and she didn't try and hide what she wanted. She just asked for it, and chances were, she'd get it.

As Blaster watched the show, Robin's soft voice sounded. "Aren't you going to participate...?"

"...Nah; I'm not one for spotlights," Blaster replied, waving her comment off. He suddenly looked up, seeing her. "Oh hey, Robin. What brings you here...?"

"...Helping out with the decor," Robin explained, taking the seat beside him. "But those guys that always follow Banana around seem to have it covered."

Blaster nodded. "Yeah...I can see that. I guess if we're in the shadows, we won't get in trouble with Princess, right...?" He said the last part jokingly.

"_'Won't get in trouble with Princess'_...?" a new voice repeated.

Blaster jumped, turning to see a raised eyebrow. "Oh, hey Princess. You...surprised me."

"...I can tell," Princess said with a roll of her eyes. "What are you two doing, just sitting here...? Brick's already slacking, but he has a good excuse so that sucks. I don't need _any_. _More_. _Slackers_."

"But those boys always following Banana around won't let us do _anything_," Blaster responded, throwing his hands into the air. "And Banana won't ask me what I think before deciding anything."

"...I _heard _ that."

They all then turned to see Banana, her arms folded across her chest. The blond, yellow-eyed Puff huffed.

"...Sorry...?" Blaster managed to say, shrugging sheepishly.

* * *

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. All this singing and playing is making my throat hurt," Bandit said half-jokingly, setting down his precious flute.

"...Yeah," Bunny agreed quietly, turning away shyly as she set down her clarinet.

Bandit sighed. Bunny was so shy she was hard to talk to sometimes. Well, not exactly hard to _talk _ to, but hard to start a conversation with.

_...Even when they shared so much in common..._

Bandit shook his head to clear it as he started taking apart and packing up his flute. This was hopeless; he'd tried so many times already, but he still couldn't find a way to start up a proper conversation with her.

They had once been close, but..._stuff _ happened. They were friends, great friends even, but..._"love"_ got in the way.

Now Bunny was like a complete stranger, one who was too shy to even say "hi" to him as they walked by each other in the halls.

Bandit hated this feeling of not knowing her, not like when they used to hang out together all the time. They used to talk about animals and music, but now... He sighed.

...He seemed to be doing a lot of that now.

Bandit sucked his cheeks in as he wondered how he could get Bunny to talk to him again, even if just a little...

An idea went _ding!_ inside of him, and he smirked.

..._Finally_; he was getting somewhere.

Just then, a light, demonic voice sounded: "Okay, everybodeee~! Let's get this all wrapped up!"

Bandit turned to see Him, their "mom-dad". Behind Him was a disgruntled Mojo, who was reading over a list on his clipboard.

"Thanks for visiting, Mr. Morbucks. I hope you've found everything in perfect working order," Brick said, shaking the man's hand.

"It was wonderful; thank you, Brick," Mr. Morbucks said with a nod.

"I'm happy to hear that," Brick replied, also nodding.

Mojo joined them. "Boys and girls..." He then noticed Butch and Him, and nodded, saying, "And _others_"—this earned him a _"what the fuck" _ look from Butch, looking around with his arms out wide—"I hope that you have all been productive today, like busy bees attending to honey or useful machines dealing with technology. I, Mojo Jojo, am very pleased with your progress—as in what you've done so far. Thank you for your hard work and everything you've done; I am sure we'll be done very soon, as in before later—maybe next week or so, on a Tuesday is a good prediction, as in a guess that's been calculated—"

"Mojo, _DEAR_," Him began lightly, but soon his voice became masculine,** "****_DO _**** SHUT UP." ** Then he smiled again. "I think they get the point."

Mojo huffed as he waved his hand. "...Otherwise, get outta here, you guys."

The people there laughed.

"...No seriously; _leave_," Mojo said, holding his hands up.

"We won't be responsible if your parents claim that we kidnapped you," Him added jokingly.

The people laughed as they walked out the exit, joking and chatting.

Brick gritted his teeth together and stifled a growl as he watched Blossom and Boomer walking out holding hands. "..._Fuck_. _This_. SHIT."

"Do you have something against them being together?" a soft voice sounded.

Brick turned, blinking to see Bubbles. "I have nothing against it."

"Really...? Because you look like you're grinding your teeth into a powder," she said with a raised eyebrow.

Brick sighed. "Okay, so maybe I have a _little _ something against it."

"...You don't say?" Bubbles said. "...Still, I don't blame you. I feel like that too."

Brick stared after them. "...I don't know what we're supposed to do."

"Yeah," Bubbles agreed in a sigh.

"Let's go home," Brick finally said. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "How's about I fly you to your house...?"

"...I'd like that," Bubbles agreed.

Brick and Bubbles then flew out the door, chatting as they left.

Mike stood nearby, watching as he snapped a pencil in half.

"...Umm...harsh, much...?"

Mike turned to see Robin and Princess. "Oh...hi," he managed to say.

Robin just nodded. "...Hi," she replied softly, before brushing past him.

Mike turned to Princess in surprise. "What's with her...?"

"Ugh; you boys are so _clueless_; just can't take a hint, can you?" Princess said, throwing her hands into the air. "I'm gonna give up soon if you keep this up." She then walked off after Robin. "See you later, Mikey."

"Hey; wait a sec—!" But they were already gone, leaving a clueless, confused Mike behind.

Meanwhile, Bandit was racing to catch up with Bunny. "Wait!" he called, "Bunny, wait up!"

"Huh...?" She turned around and blushed as he crashed right into her.

"S-Sorry," Bandit panted, stepping back.

"What...What do you want to tell me...?"

"Just...wait; let me catch...my breath," Bandit panted, doubled over as he gasped for air.

"Umm—"

"Okay; done that." Bandit took a deep breath as he looked up and suddenly looked awkward. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm...would you like...to meet up with me...later...?"

"...I-I guess so," Bunny finally replied in surprise. "I—"

"Awesome! So it's a date then!" Bandit called, racing off. "Meet me at the café Bat and his bros work in, 'kay?"

"W-Wait!" called Bunny, but he was already gone. She dropped her hand. "Umm...okay."

_Soon the room was empty. _

* * *

ME: *panting* Okay, I should've lost him by now. *looks up* Oh, hi! Haha, I'm finally done! I finished this chapter while singing karaoke with my older bro and his friends (still in China, mind you).

BRICK: ...Okay. This was a fast update. _Good_. Next time, don't be so slow. I want to find out _why _ Blossom's dating Boomer...and _soon_. *thumps bat into hand again*

ME: *jumps in surprise, sweat-drop* Umm...riiight. You scared me... Sooo... *rubs back of neck* I hope this fast update makes up for the slow one!

BOOMER: Leave a review!

ME: Josh was mentioned to be dating BC (or at _least one _ date), and Banana said he was more _Bliss' _type, and she likes him. This'll be one of the first times (on FF, anyway) that I deal with my _OC's' _ love lives as well. *snickers* And next chapter has the _purples _ in it~!


	8. Chapter 7: A Rose's Song

CHAPTER 7: A ROSE'S SONG

ME: Haha, I am _back_, babies! I don't know, I currently have much more inspiration for this than Hung Up on You.

BRICK: Okay...cool. Another fast update.

ME: Hell yeah!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story~!

Chapter 7: A Rose's Song

* * *

Bandit tapped his foot impatiently as he checked his watch for the umpteenth time. He sighed, trying to remain calm as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

_She'll be here, _ he kept telling himself. _I trust her. _

"Ooh, who am I kidding? I might as well—"

"Stay, maybe...?"

Bandit turned to see a pink face. "Bunny!" he called. He stopped short when he checked his watch again. "You're fifteen minutes late."

Bunny blushed. "S-Sorry. My sisters decided it was of 'utmost importance' I get dressed up..."

Bandit blinked, only then realizing she _was _ rather "dressed-up". She was wearing bracelets and had a blue vest over a purple plaid tee and a miniskirt. She had on striped socks and pumps.

Bandit himself was just wearing a purple button-up, black tee, and jeans. He smiled. "Hmm...maybe it was worth the wait; you look great."

"O-Oh; thanks," Bunny managed to say.

Bandit flashed a smile. "Awesome. So do you want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Bunny mumbled.

* * *

Soon a brown-haired teen walked over to their table, a bored expression on his face. "Hey, Bandit. What do you want to order?"

"Just some cinnamon buns, two coffees, and maybe two croissants," Bandit said with a smile.

The waiter raised an eyebrow. "Your old _'usual'_, I see."

Bandit nodded, glancing at Bunny. "Yeah..." He used to eat those things with Bunny. "Thanks, Bat."

Bat nodded, flashing a thumbs-up when he got the sign. "Alrighty then; I'll tell my bros to whip that up."

"That's great," Bandit said with a nod.

Soon Bat walked off, and Bandit turned back to Bunny. "Remember when we used to eat those things together...?"

"Umm...yeah," Bunny agreed.

"Yeah...I missed eating those things," Bandit responded awkwardly.

Bunny nodded, fiddling. "I'm..." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry for not speaking to you much anymore..."

"...Oh; it's okay," Bandit said, looking at her in surprise. He smiled. "You've got nothing to apologize for."

Bunny bit her lip. _He makes this _so hard_. _Why _ does he have to be so _kind _ to her, even _after _ all this time...?_

Soon Bat returned with the coffees. "We made sure to make your old favourites," he announced, setting them down with a flourish.

"Thanks, man," Bandit said, taking a sip of his drink.

Bunny nodded as she grabbed her own coffee and began sipping.

Bat just smiled at her before balancing some dirty platters and moving off back to the kitchen.

"Bat and his bros look like they're doing okay. Y'know, ever since moving here from Shadesville and dealing with Him..."

Bunny nodded. "Yeah," she agreed softly.

Bandit sighed. _She makes this so hard. _

Bandit checked his phone for any new texts, and an idea went _ding! _ in his mind again. Smirking to himself, he typed something and pressed "send".

A DING! sounded.

Bunny looked up in surprise, before pulling out her own phone and reading over her new text. She blushed. It read:

_"'Are you having fun...? We don't seem to make a lot of progress talking anymore, so until then, how's about we text...?'"  
_  
Bunny blushed as se texted back:

_"'Umm...okay. But really, I'm REALLY sorry for not talking to you for so long. It's just...hard.'"  
_  
DING!

Bandit checked his phone and smiled as he shook his head.

_"'I told you, there's nothing to worry about. :)'"_

Bunny started chewing on her lip. _He was still making this hard. _

_"'But...doesn't it bother you at all...?'"_

She watched as Bandit's face shadowed and she suddenly wondered if that text had been a good idea.

_"'You...don't have to answer that if you don't want to.'"_

DING!

_"'No, it's...fine. Sorry; I'm just... It DOES bother me, but I'm just happy you're talking to me NOW.'"_

Bunny blushed as she held the phone tightly, managing a smile.

Bandit just smiled back.

Just then, Bat returned with the cinnamon buns and the croissants. "Here you go," he said, setting them down. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of phones. "I thought this was a date...? So what's with all the phones...? You don't look like you're really even talking to each other."

Bunny blushed as Bandit smiled slightly. "Oh shut up, Bat. This isn't a date. We're just hanging out. It's just easier to talk to each other by texting."

"Hmm...really...?" Bat grabbed Bandit's phone and read the text over. He raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you two—"

"_We _ can talk later," Bandit responded, grabbing his phone back and nudging Bat away.

Bat rolled his eyes good-naturedly but smiled. "Okay, I'll leave you two alone." He refilled their drinks. Then he grabbed some dishes from a nearby table and balanced them in his hands.

"That'd be nice," Bandit chuckled. Across from him, Bunny just blushed.

Bandit held his phone up. "More texting...?"

Bunny just nodded as she began typing.

_"'Sooo how has life been?'"_

_"'You mean as in general...?'"_

_"'Well, yeah I guess. Like, how are your brothers?'" _

_"'They're great...I guess. I mean, you saw Brick cough up blood, right?'"_

_"'Yeah, I was worried when that happened. And then Blossom and Boomer announced they're dating...'"_

_"'Yeah, that was kinda weird.'"_

_"'Haha yeah. They said they were experimenting, but who knows? Maybe they're gonna stay together.'"_

_"'Yeah that makes me wonder. It's kinda surprising, especially after all that's happened. Y'know, their former dating..."issues".'"_

_"'Ooh we maybe should start eating...?'"_

_"'Oh right. I guess I'll have a cinnamon bun.'"_

_"'Me too. Let's talk some more after we're done eating.'"_

Bandit nodded as he grabbed a cinnamon bun and began eating. He glanced at Bunny, who was staring at her phone. He held up a cinnamon bun. "Want one...?"

"Sure," she mumbled, taking it and blushing. "Thanks."

Soon they finished eating, and Bat skated by on rollerblades to pick up the empty basket containing the croissants, the platter containing the cinnamon buns, and the empty mugs.

"Did you enjoy yourselves...?" Bat asked teasingly, once again balancing plates in his arms.

"'Course we did," Bandit replied, setting down some cash. He smiled.

"That's good to hear. Where y'all heading next...?" Bat asked, trying to keep the mugs from falling off the plates.

Bandit murmured, "_Shhh_! It's a surprise." He nodded at Bunny, raising an eyebrow and winking.

"Ooh, I see," Bat said with a smirk. "Okay, I'll leave now." He then skated off.

Bandit turned to Bunny. "Ready to go...?"

Bunny stood up and nodded.

Bandit grinned. "Here; just follow me, 'kay?"

"Okay," Bunny agreed with a nod.

Soon the two blasted off, a dark-purple and a lighter one left behind.

* * *

When Bandit began descending, Bunny followed as well. She recognized this place, but she didn't say anything. She remembered coming here many times, especially with Bandit...

The building came into view, decorated with flashing lights and a giant sign.

When Bandit landed, Bunny said softly, "It's...It's..._here_."

"Yeah," he agreed quietly, staring up at the tall building. "Remember this place...? We used to come here all the time."

When they walked inside, the workers welcomed them with open arms.

"Bandit, it's so good to see you! And wow, Bunny's back too! How long has it been...?" one of the workers called, rushing forward.

Bandit smiled. "Hey, Jacob. It's good to be back."

Bunny looked around. "Wow...this place has kinda changed..."

"This is awesome," he said. "I take it you want your regular room...?"

"Of course; thanks, Jake," Bandit agreed with a nod.

Jake nodded back as he led them down the hall to a door. "Here you go," he said, pushing the door open. He held it open for the two purples.

Bandit and Bunny walked inside, and Jake said bye to them before closing the door.

"Do you remember this room...?" Bandit asked softly, tapping the coffee table.

Bunny nodded as she looked around. "Wow..." she said softly. "This is..._amazing_. It's like...I've never even left."

_"...But you did," _ Bandit said softly. _"And I missed you."_

Bunny turned to him in surprise, but he had already turned away to turn off the lights. Circular lights of every colour in the rainbow bounced off the walls.

"Ready...?" Bandit asked, turning to her with a smile. He passed her a familiar item.

Bunny felt the item, nodding. "Yeah...I'm ready."

"You go ahead," Bandit said, taking a seat on one of the couches. "I'll wait."

"O-Oh; thanks," she said, turning to a machine. She began pressing on buttons. _It had been awhile..._

Meanwhile, Bandit placed his headphones in his ears as he listened to some music.

Soon Bunny turned back to Bandit. "Okay; you can choose now..."

"Awesome," he said, getting up as he took out his headphones. He flashed a smile and Bunny blushed, before he went to choose.

Soon a screen on the wall lit up and Bandit turned to watch.

Bunny took a deep breath as she held up the item Bandit had passed to her. Then she opened her mouth...:

_"I'm so glad you made time to see me._

How's life? Tell me how's your family?

I haven't seen them in a while.

You've been good, busier than ever,

We small talk, work and the weather,

Your guard is up and I know why.

Because the last time you saw me

Is still burned in the back of your mind.

You gave me roses and I left them there to die."

Bunny tapped her foot to the beat as she watched the screen, lyrics appearing and fading.

Bandit watched in awe with a raised eyebrow, his hand resting on the device he'd been using.

Bunny took a peek at him and blushed, continuing to sing and letting her singing do the talking:

_"So this is me swallowing my pride,_

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I go back to December all the time."

Bunny nodded her head, feeling the item in her hand as her grip tightened. Holding this microphone brought back so many memories.

Bandit closed his eyes as he listened to Bunny's soft voice.

_"These days I haven't been sleeping,_

Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.

When your birthday passed and I didn't call.

And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,

I watched you laughing from the passenger side.

Realized that I loved you in the fall."

Bandit and Bunny both felt memories escaping in their minds, ones they'd kept locked up for so long.

Bunny and Bandit had hung out and laughed and played in the summer, the last time they would be "friends". After that, they had..._"love" _to deal with.

But then the bond began to break...

_"And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'Goodbye'."  
  
Bunny took a deep breath as she poured her emotions into the lyrics. She'd finally began to say all she had wanted to say, through the lyrics of song.

_...It had been too long. _

Tears appeared in her eyes from the memories. She'd kept this inside of herself for far too long.

_...It was finally time to let it all out. _

_"So this is me swallowing my pride_

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December all the time.

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind

I go back to December all the time."

Bandit's eyes remained closed as he heard the chorus. He wondered if Bunny really would have tried to change her mind if she could that day...

_That day she said goodbye. _

_Did she really regret it...?_

Bandit's heart tightened as he realized he didn't know Bunny as much as he had..._used _ to.

_"I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,_

So good to me, so right

And how you held me in your arms that September night—

The first time you ever saw me cry."

Bunny couldn't believe how well this song spoke her feelings. It was true; Bandit had once seen her cry, but said nothing to criticize her as he held her in his arms, whispering _"shhh" _as he cradled her.

He'd then taken them out for the usual croissants, cinnamon buns, and coffee.

_She had been so thankful. _

_...But then she threw it all away. _

_"Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

Probably mindless dreaming,

But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.

I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.

So if the chain is on your door I understand."

_Did she regret it...? _

_Hell, of course she did. _

She'd always seen him trying to talk to her with open arms, but she just couldn't face him.

Bandit had then given up, turning away.

So if the chain was on his door, then she understood.

But...maybe there was still hope. He'd invited her out, hadn't he...?

_"But this is me swallowing my pride_

Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."

And I go back to December...

It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,

Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.

I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.

I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind"

Bunny took a deep breath. The song was almost over.

She hoped her singing had conveyed her emotions properly to Bandit.

She didn't want the message to fall apart.

...But...Bandit wasn't clueless, unlike her. He was so observant and sweet, he never could miss any of her emotions.

_"I go back to December all the time._

All the time."

Bunny took a deep breath as she realized the song was over. Her foot abruptly stopped tapping, and she set the microphone down slowly.

Suddenly, slow clapping sounded.

Bunny turned in surprise to see Bandit clapping, and even more surprised to see something shimmering his eyes.

...But that disappeared.

"...That...was...just _amazing_," Bandit finally said, letting out a deep breath.

"Th-Thank you," Bunny managed to say. She blushed, twirling hair around her finger. "I...I hoped you'd like it." _And that you'd understand. _

Bandit nodded. "Of course I did." He flashed a smile. "My turn." He reached for a microphone, but Bunny held out hers.

He stared at her in surprise, his fingers only touching the glass table.

"...I...Here; take mine," she mumbled.

Bandit smiled and nodded. "Thank you." As he reached for the microphone, their fingers touched.

The music began to play as Bandit started to tap his foot to the beat.

"Let's get this baby started," he said with a smile.

_"Ooh_

Wait a minute before you tell me  
anything, how was your day?

Cause I've been missing

You by my side, yeah"

Bandit held a fist to his chest as he sang, tapping his foot.

...He was going to convey all his emotions through this song.

_"Did I awake you out of your dreams?_

I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep

You calm me down

There's something 'bout the sound of your voice"

Bandit ran his fingers through his hair as he sang, feeling locked-up emotions begin to unravel in his singing.

He was going to do this, and he was going to do this right.

It was a message he _needed _to deliver.

_"I-I-I-I'm never never_

Never as far away as it may seem, oh

Soon we'll be together

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do"

Bandit took a deep breath as he sang. There _was _ one thing that he needed to do. And as he said, he was going to do it right.

_I'll always be there for you. _

_"(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)"  
  
He missed the way they used to talk, he really did. But he really couldn't take another goodbye.

Each time he tried to talk to her, Bunny would be too shy and hard to talk to, and each conversation would be too short.

_"Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry

'Cause you have my heart"

He felt as if he was revealing his emotions to the world as he tried to sing with enough feelings.

He often thought of the old days, and he missed those days dearly.

He had so many fans, because he was a Rowdyruff Boy, but Bunny had a special place in his mind.

_"It ain't easy to keep on moving city to city_

Just get up and go

The show must go on so I need you to be strong

I-I-I-I'm never never

Never as far away as it may seem

No never"

But Bandit had tried to remain "strong" as he waited for Bunny to try and talk to him one day.

But he needed _her _ to be strong as well.

Maybe they couldn't go _back _ to the old days. But maybe they could remake those days, or maybe they could rebuild their old relationships.

_"Soon we'll be together_

We'll pick up right where we left off

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

(Hello, tuck you in every night

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, woah)"

Bandit felt his foot tapping as he held a hand up to his face. He bent over, one leg held out in front of him as he sang.

_There was no way she couldn't see his message. _

He was going to get this done, and he was going to get it done correctly.

_"Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide_

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)

Oh

Wherever the wind blows me

Yes you're still the one and only girl on my mind

No, there ain't no one better

(Worldwide)

So always remember

(Worldwide)

Always remember, girl you're mine

Paris, London, Tokyo

There's just one thing that I gotta do"

Bunny watched with watering eyes as she held a hand to her mouth. She understood.

He'd been waiting for her to talk to him for this long, but she just couldn't do it, for so long...

And she felt horrible.

He was so sweet; he wasn't the kind she should've left behind waiting.

This was her own mistake.

Bandit's might've been ever trusting her in the first place, or choosing to wait so long.

But...maybe it _wouldn't _ turn out to be a mistake.

_"(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)_

(Hello, tuck you in every night)

And I can hardly take another goodbye

Baby, it won't be long

You're the one that I'm waiting on

(Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone)

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

Girl I'll be thinking about you worldwide, worldwide, worldwide

(Girl I'll be thinking about you)"

Bunny held her breath as she shut her eyes, leaning back and wiping away the forming tears.

_No, she wouldn't cry. _

_Not here; not now. _

Bandit had always told her to stay strong, and she knew she could do it.

It wasn't too late to fix her mistakes. She could help repair their relationship.

...She owed him at least _this_.

_"Worldwide_

Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name

But don't you worry"

Bandit glanced at her from the corner of his eyes, and saw her sniffling. He didn't know if that was a good or bad sign.

But then Bunny looked up and smiled, and he smiled back.

_...Maybe this was working out after all. _

_"'Cause you have my heart"_

Bandit took a deep breath as he set the mic down. He flashed a smile. "Did you miss singing karaoke...?"

Bunny nodded. "Yeah...did you...?"

"Well, I still come here a lot." Bandit glanced at the now empt screen. "Do you want to choose another song...?"

Bunny nodded as she blushed. "Right; I forgot. Your singing's so amazing and mesmerizing," she said shyly.

"Oh...thanks," Bandit said, staring at her in surprise. Then he smiled again. "So is yours."

"Th-Thank you," she stammered, turning back to the screen.

Bandit nodded as he also turned away.

"How's about a duet?" Bunny asked, looking up from the screen.

Bandit looked up in surprise. "Huh...sure." He grinned. "I missed our duets. We made a pretty good singing group."

"Yeah..." Bunny smiled, giggling. Then she blushed when she caught him staring. "Umm...is anything wrong...?"

"Oh; sorry. I must look kinda creepy in your eyes now." Bandit laughed, but then he smiled. "But...you smiled. And I missed your smile—you're really..._cute _ when you smile. And your giggle is musical."

"Oh...wow, thank you." Bunny blushed. She turned to stare at the screen, pressing the next song. "And...I don't think you're creepy right now," she whispered. "I missed your smiles as well, and I'm happy to see you smiling so much... Y-You know." She blushed.

He laughed. "Wow, thanks." He grinned again. "What's the song...?"

"**'Life Without You'**," Bunny murmured.

Bandit smiled. "Good choice."

"Th-Thanks," she said, blushing.

Suddenly, the screen ahead flashed and they turned to it as music began to play.

Bandit turned to Bunny. "...Ready...?"

"Ready," she confirmed with a nod.

"Awesome," he said, turning back to the screen.

_"Didn't want to say goodbye_

Didn't want to see you cry

Look what I have done "

Bandit began to sing Stanfour's part softly, imitating his voice.

He kept the gentleness, wanting to convey the emotions of the song properly.

_Because maybe this was how he felt sometimes. _

_"Didn't want to make a mess_

Broke your heart and I confess

I'm the guilty one"

Bunny continued where he left off, singing Esmée's part. She saw him nodding his head to the beat as she sang, and she blushed.

She sang on, trying to do her best.

This song held both of their emotions in it right now, and they were going to sing it like they meant it.

_"How I need to hear you_

Hear you so softly

Hear you say anything"

Bandit glanced at Bunny. He really had wanted her to say something—_anything_, all that time she had stopped talking to him.

And here they were, really talking to each other after so long.

Maybe this charity event was good for the two of them after all.

_"Every single tear you shed_

Well it kills me"

Bunny's soft voice rang throughout the room as she did her best to keep up with the beat.

The song was right...it _did _ hurt to see him cry, and he had been maybe crying while she had been singing...

_"She'll never see_

This is life without you

Learning how to miss you

I guess I need to know how it feels like

This is life without you

I don't know who to turn to

And everything I know to say is goodbye

So goodbye"

Bandit and Bunny leaned against each other as they sang, and soon their hands locked.

They threw their heads to the beat, tapping their feet.

They were going to sing this right.

_"This is life without you_

This is life without you

Didn't want to make a mess

Didn't want to feel again

This heart has had enough

Desperate hurting all alone

Called the house that isn't home

You're afraid to pick it up"

Bandit and Bunny looked up at the ceiling before turning to the screen, following the lyrics in perfect time to the rhythm.

This song was amazing...it really conveyed their feelings.

_And that was why they wanted to sing it well. _

_"All I want is someone to tell me I'm crazy_

It just might save me

All I need is someone right here beside me

Now I can see

This is life without you

Learning how to miss you

I guess I need to know how it feels like

So this is life without you

I don't know who to turn to

And everything I know to say is goodbye

So goodbye"

Bandit caressed her small hand, which seemed to fit so perfectly in his.

They slowly turned to look into each other's eyes, staring as they sang, their lips singing the same words at the same time.

Bunny lowered her eyes to the floor, but he lifted her chin up with his hand. She stared into his eyes, blushing but still singing.

_"This is life without you_

This is life without you

Learning how to miss you

I guess I need to know how it feels like

So this is life without you

I don't know who to turn to

And everything I know to say is goodbye

So goodbye

This is life without you

This is life without you"

Their mics touched as they sang, staring at each other's faces as they tried to read their faces.

_"This is life without you_

Learning how to miss you

I guess I need to know, how it feels like

This is life without you

Don't know who to turn to

Everything I know, says goodbye,

This is life without you

Learning how to miss you

I guess I need to know, how it feels like

This is life without you

Don't know who to turn to

Everything I know, says goodbye,

So goodbye

So goodbye

This is life without you

We say (goodbye)

We say (goodbye)

We say (goodbye)

We say (goodbye)

We say (goodbye)"

When the song began to end, Bandit's lips locked with Bunny's, but only briefly.

He pulled away and stared into her eyes. "Bunny..."

_"I'm sorry," _ she mumbled, racing off. The door slammed shut as she vanished, and left Bandit standing there on his own...

_...Again. _

_"...Goodbye," _he murmured, tears pricking at his eyes. He couldn't take any more goodbyes.

"Did I miss something...?" Jake asked, walking in with a fruit platter.

Bandit sighed as he shook his head. "I...I just need to go after her."

"Oh...okay," Jake said softly. He watched as Bandit raced off, and then Jake sighed.

_The two purples used to be so close. _

_...What happened...?_

* * *

ME: Wow...a whole chapter all about the purples. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Thanks to my older brother for the inspiration, and _thank you_ to Youku (Chinese YouTube), for the song **"Life Without You"**—I was listening to BTR for writing **"Worldwide"**, and the next song was that one. It was perfect for them! Plus I used **"Back to December"** because of my old songfic with Blossom and Brick in it, and I thought it'd be great for the two purples

BANDIT: I..._kissed _ her.

BUNNY: *blushes*

ME: *winks* There's more where that came from! And next chapter will have Banana and Blaster in it, I guess...!

BANANA: Umm...

BOOMER: Review please!


	9. Chapter 8: The Beauty of a Rose

CHAPTER 8: THE BEAUTY OF A ROSE

ME: Haha I told you I had so much inspiration for this fic sizzling in me right now. HUOY fans, please don't kill me! *ducks*

BLOSSOM: You should really manage your updating better.

ME: *pouts* Well I'm _sorry_. It's just that these chapters are short, so they're easier to write.

DISCLAIMER: Own nothing besides my own OC's and the story, fo shizzle!

ME: And now have some Banana and Blaster! Oh and I finished this chapter the same day as the last chapter (just later in the night), but I figured I'd wait until the next day to upload.

Chapter 8: The Beauty of a Rose

* * *

"C'mon, Banana! I _said _I was sorry!"

Blaster raced after the blond-haired girl as she stormed with quick strides through the alley. He had to leap to keep up.

"I don't want to talk to you!" she snapped, glaring at him before beginning to walk even faster.

He sighed as he gave up walking like a regular human and flew in front of her. "All I said was you don't ever ask me what I want, and those guys always following you never let _me_—or _others_—help! What's so wrong about that? It's _true_!"

"I try!" she snapped back, trying to walk around him. He was surprised to see tears in her eyes. "And do you really think I _like _ being followed around by mindless fanboys!?"

Blaster stared at her. "But you..."

"I'm always so composed, aren't I?" she demanded, throwing her hands into the air. "Well! Have you ever thought that; _maybe_—just _maybe_!—I _don't _ like being so 'perfect'!?"

"Why wouldn't you like that?" Blaster asked, genuinely curious. "Doesn't everybody want that...?"

"Well I don't, so if you do, you can have all the 'love' I receive!" Banana glared at him. "I don't like being followed around—ever thought about _why _ I snuck out through this back exit!?"

"Well, I _did _ wonder but I thought you were just avoiding me—"

"No! I'm avoiding _all _ of those...those _annoying _ guys! They don't have girlfriends, and always follow me! As _if _ I would ever choose _any _ of them! But I have to be all nice and generous because they _like _ me!" Banana growled. "I was kind of like a villain, like you once. When I was first created. But Bone and his brothers made me see how being a villain wasn't very 'good'. So now I strive to be _'perfect'_, even when I sometimes DON'T. _WANT_. TO. BE!"

"Then be yourself!" Blaster cried, throwing his hands into the air.

"It's not that simple!" she shouted back. "I—"

"Ooh, is the pretty little lady having a fight with her _boyfriend_...? I think I can fix that."

The two turned to see a group of men appearing, all dressed in punk gothic black clothes. The leader was pretty big, and wore a white shirt that said "黑龙"* on it. The others had similar shirts.

He smirked. "I _definitely _ could fix that. Come hang with us, sugar. I'll give ya a good time."

"Leave me alone!" Banana snapped, her hands clenching into fists. "I'm not in the mood—"

"Oh you will be," the gang leader sneered, recovering from his surprise.

Banana felt her face redden as she let out a cry when she felt a hand slap her thigh. She turned with wide eyes to see a guy lifting her skirt. "H-Hey! Don't touch me!"

The guy let out an "ooh" as he looked at what was beneath her skirt. "Those are some cute panties you're wearing. Mind if I take those off?"

"I-I _said_, d-don't touch me!" Banana slapped his hand away.

"Ow; this one's a fighter!" He smirked. "I like that."

Banana let out another cry as she was pushed against the brick wall. "Let. Me. _Go_!" Her eyes were wide. She had _superpowers_, for crying out loud! _Why _ couldn't she fight back!?

"Hey, she _told _ you to let her go!" Blaster shouted, glaring at the men grabbing her. One was already reaching for her shirt.

"Oh? And what are you gonna do about it?" the man asked, grabbing ahold of Banana's shirt and tearing it off to reveal a tank top underneath. Banana let out a shriek as her face burned.

"...Just _let_. Her. _Go_."

"And if I don't?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"...I beat you up."

The man turned to his "friends". "Ooh, you hear that, guys!? This _girly_, _gayass _fag wants to beat _us _ up!"

"...You really don't know who we are, do you?"

"No; are we _supposed _ to? I mean, you look so _gay_, with that long hair!" One guy flicked out his switchblade. "Want me to give you a _haircut_?"

"Oh oh; I'm sooo scared!" another guy laughed.

"...You will be."

In a flash where none of them could register what was happening, and in a _BOOM! _ of a yellow streak, Blaster's foot was in the guy's face. The man flew backwards into the wall. A loud _SMASH! _ sounded as bricks tumbled down from the abandoned building beside them.

"Holy _shit_!" one of the guys hollered.

"...Scared of me _now_?" Blaster demanded, his face shadowed as one yellow eye glowed in the dimness of the alley.

"You _bastard_!" yelled the guy with the blade, racing forward.

Blaster snorted. "My name's _Blaster_." He dodged to the side as the man's blade got stuck in the wall. The man tried to pull it out. "...But, close guess, I suppose." Blaster grabbed the man's arm and pulled, twisting his fingers the wrong way.

The man let out a writhing shout of pain.

Blaster then flung him to the floor, approaching the other men. "...Want some more...?"

"...FUCK YOU!" one of the guys shouted, racing forward.

Blaster grabbed his arm and swung him into the guy who was still stuck in the wall. He then noticed Banana struggling as one man pulled off her skirt. He continued to advance.

"...I _told _ you to let. Her. _Go_!"

"Oh shit!"

Blaster ran toward the man and slammed his foot into the man's head, grabbing his arm and twisting it back. He then slammed the man into the wall of the abandoned building, before jumping on him and smashing his foot into his chest. Blaster scrunched his foot down as the man coughed up blood.

_"BLASTER!" _ screamed Banana.

He turned to see Banana being carried away by the second man who had been holding her, who was trying to get her tank top off. Banana was resisting, so some of the fabric on her side got ripped off and she screamed.

Another man was digging in her purse for cash.

Blaster did a face-palm, flying toward the man holding her and shoving him down. He tugged so hard on the man's arm there was a loud _snap! _ The man screamed.

Blaster then stomped on his stomach before racing for the man with the purse, trying to reach her...

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Blaster felt a knife against his neck and saw one against Banana's.

"Move another step and I'll kill you," the gang leader threatened.

Blaster swallowed, and his Adam's apple felt the cold blade of the knife. Sweat trickled down his face, but then he stepped forward.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me!?"

"Go ahead and kill me," Blaster said, "if you aren't bluffing."

The man growled as he pressed the blade harder against Blaster's neck before slitting it.

_"BLASTER!" _ screamed Banana.

Blaster felt the pain, but moved sharply. The blade missed any vital areas and didn't went in too deep, and the man ended up cutting his own arm. Blaster jumped up, doing a flip, and slammed his foot into the man's head as blood flew from both of their wounds. He then hit his head against the man's.

Banana cringed, still covering what she could of her revealed skin with her arms.

The man was forced into the brick wall and Blaster turned, his own blood staining his black scarf. Blood was on his forehead as well.

_...He truly looked like a man to be feared._

"...Anybody else want to fight me?" he demanded, blood dripping down his eyes and mouth.

The men backed off. "N-No..."

"...Good. Now drop the girl." Blaster held up his hand, beckoning. "Unless...you want to—"

_Splat._

"Ohmygod _Blaster_!" screamed Banana, her eyes wide.

Blaster looked down to see blood splashing out of his body.

The gang leader stood up with a pistol in his hand, smirking as blood dripped down his face. "...You thought you'd finished me, didn't you...?"

"...I don't often _finish _ people," Blaster replied, turning to stare threateningly at the man. Blaster's eyes glowed as he held up his hand. "I didn't think I'd need to do this for you _loser trash_, but if you really want to..."

"What'cha gonna do? _Touch _ me...?" the man sneered.

"...No. I'm going to blast you trash away." As soon as Blaster said that, his hands began to glow yellow.

The man's eyes widened. "Holy _shit_—"

_BOOM!_

The man was blasted back into the wall by a yellow streak as a giant hole in the wall was created, spreading out through the wall like ripples, and the bricks came crashing down.

"...Be lucky you're still alive," Blaster growled. His hands glowed as if they were on fire.

The remaining men began running then.

Blaster helped Banana up, her watching with wide, almost terrified eyes. "Hey...you okay...?"

"Y-Yeah; thanks," she managed to say, getting up with wobbly legs. "I... You were really badass."

"...It's okay," Blaster said, squeezing her hand. "Are you okay...? You...y'know."

"Almost got sexually assaulted and mugged?" Banana finished for him with a shaky breath. They both nodded. "Well...I guess I've been through worse. At least I'm alive. And I'm a hero; I'll be fine." She looked him over. "And what about _you_...? You're bleeding all over!"

"...I'll be fine too," he replied, rubbing the wound on his neck. He looked down at the blood dripping from his fingers. Then he looked down at his side wound. "They'll heal pretty quickly." He turned back to her. "_You _ on the other hand, need some clothes."

"O-Oh yeah," Banana said with a blush, looking down at her tattered tank top and visible panties. Her face reddened.

Blaster sighed as he took off his yellow sweater. "Here; put this on—it should be big enough for you."

Banana slipped the baggy sweater over her slim, petite figure. The thing luckily covered her bare thighs. She then looked at Blaster and his now visible wounds. "What about you...?"

"I'll be _fine_," he promised, unwinding his black scarf and tightening it properly around his neck. Blood soaked through. "I know a few people who'd want to see me shirtless."

Banana blushed. "But your _wounds_..."

"First, I should fly you home," Blaster responded, waving it off. "And secondly, they'll heal quickly."

"...I'll heal you when we get to my place," Banana decided.

Blaster raised an eyebrow. "That's really not—"

"It's the least I can do," she interrupted. "And...sorry for snapping at you earlier."

He paused, surprised, before sighing and shaking his head. Still, she didn't miss his small smile. "...Okay; if you insist. And hey...it's fine. Sorry for being an inconsiderate asshole."

"I-It's okay," Banana responded. "You saving me from those guys definitely made up for it."

Blaster smiled. "Can you walk...?"

"I-I think," she said, getting up. But then she stumbled.

"You're pretty shaken," Blaster commented, grabbing her to steady her. She blushed at his strong grip. "How's about I carry you...?"

"Wh-What...?"

"Like this," he said with a smile, whipping her up bridal-style. He raised an eyebrow at her red face. "Something wrong...?"

"I-I can walk by myself," she stammered, blushing.

He dropped her and she let out a cry, but then he caught her again. "I don't think so, sugarcube." He shifted her. "Better...?"

"F-Fine," she mumbled with a pout, turning away.

"...Okay; let's get going then," Blaster said, about to fly off.

Suddenly he felt arms around him. He looked down in surprise to see Banana's blond head. "Bansy...?"

"...Thanks," she whispered. "I'm sorry for getting you involved and freezing up."

Blaster just smiled. "Relax; it's no big deal. Now careful not to get my sweater bloody," he joked.

Banana blushed as she leaned back. "R-Right; sorry."

"It's fine," he responded with a light chuckle, blasting off.

Only a yellow streak was left behind.

* * *

Soon, Blaster landed at the Utonium household. Banana fumbled in her bag for keys, but her hands were shaking too much to find them.

Blaster said it was fine and just knocked on the door.

Soon it opened and Blossom gasped at the sight: Banana in Blaster's arms, her bare legs, Blaster's bleeding neck and side...

"...Wh-What _happened_...?" Blossom managed to say.

"...Stuff," Blaster said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I should drop her off."

"R-Right." Blossom stepped aside and let the two through.

Banana's sisters (besides Bunny, who wasn't there), began asking questions about what had happened and if they were okay.

But when Blaster coughed up blood while trying to answer their questions and blood gurgled from his wounds, Banana told them that she'll talk to them later.

She grabbed his hand and took him to the kitchen, where she knelt down and began to bandage his wounds. "...I still can't believe you did that," she said softly.

"...I was right there. I couldn't just let you get..._sexually assaulted _ or whatever in front of my own eyes."

"But what about the building...?"

Blaster shrugged. "Ehh; it was gonna get demolished anyway." He smiled. "And it's not the _only _ building we've ever ruined."

"True," Banana agreed with a smile as she giggled, pressing her hands to his wounds. They glowed yellow as she began to heal the bandaged bleeding areas.

"...Y'know; you're really cute when you smile...a _true _smile. I always thought you were behind a mask of perfection; just never realized you were _hiding _ behind a mask that hid your _real _ emotions. You should smile truthfully more; and your giggle's cute too," Blaster commented, watching as she then bandaged his arm, where there were tiny cuts from glass.

Banana blushed. "Really...?" she murmured. She looked up at him. "...You don't look half-bad smiling yourself."

Blaster raised an eyebrow. "Is that a compliment...? From Ms. Perfect to Mr. Nobody...?"

Banana smiled slightly as she nodded, looking back down at her handiwork. "You're _not _ a nobody, Blaster." She hesitated. "Especially not anymore; not to _me_, anyway. You're...You're...my _hero _ now."

Then in the dimness of the kitchen, where only one light was turned on, and where the two yellows sat on the floor with medical supplies scattered about them, Banana did something that surprised both of them...:

_...She kissed him._

The light above them flickered before going dim, and the room was engulfed by a darkness.

And from the kitchen door, Banana's wide-eyed sisters watched. But as soon as the light went out, they slowly backed away...

* * *

_*(A/N: "黑龙" means "Black Dragon" in Chinese, and is pronounced "Hei Long"—as in "low-ng" and not "long")_

ME: This fic just took a _dark _ turn. I was wondering if this was safe, to be honest, but I _did _ say this _might _ be rated M later. If any of you start thinking the violence is getting too much, just let me know and I'll change the rating!

BANANA: Oh...my..._God_. Did you _have _ to have me almost _"sexually assaulted" _ in the first chapter I appear in with a prominent role!?

ME: *defensively* Hey; key word is _"almost"_. And is it just me, or are my OC's' relationships moving faster than the actual canon characters'...? *raises eyebrow*

BRICK: Update soon. *holds out bat*

ME: *points* Ha! The lovely guest reviewer **"Red" ** has said you need to be nice to me or she'll give me a chainsaw!

BLOSSOM: *shakes head, face-palm* Just...review. Like..._seriously_.


	10. Chapter 9: When a Rose Dies

CHAPTER 9: WHEN A ROSE DIES

ME: So I'm am _back_...again! And Brick, you can't use that bat! I have a chainsaw!

BRICK: Humph.

ME: *smirks* Awesome. _Soo _ I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story!

Chapter 9: When a Rose Dies

* * *

Bliss sat down, dazed. She couldn't believe that Banana had almost been..."sexually assaulted", and that Blaster had gotten so many wounds. It was so..._scary_.

Bliss herself had gone straight home after Him and Mojo had shooed the workers out. She hadn't thought about waiting for her sisters because she had already told them she'd have to go straight home.

But now she felt bad about leaving early, because look at what had happened to Banana!

The door swung open and a blushing Bunny raced in. "I-I'm home," she announced.

"Bunny...! Are you okay?" Bliss demanded, leaping up.

"Y-Yeah; why...?" Bunny raised an eyebrow.

Then Bliss explained about what had happened to Banana and Blaster.

At the end, Bunny shuddered. "Oh my God; poor Bansy and Blaster! I had no idea―I-I was with Bandit the whole time..." She trailed off, and then she blushed then.

Bliss raised an eyebrow but didn't press any further because at that moment...

The two yellows walked into the living room.

"Banana; Blaster..." Bunny greeted them softly. "I-I'm so sorry―"

"It's fine," Blaster replied, taking a seat on a couch's arm. He leaned forward with his arms on his legs. "Banana got me all bandaged up."

"And I feel better now too," Banana agreed, sitting down on the actual couch. She leaned against Blaster. "I mean...thanks to him."

He just smiled at her.

Bunny bit her lip, thinking back to Bandit's own smile...

"Bunny...? What's wrong?" Bliss asked.

"I...I gotta go," the purple Puff stammered, racing off.

Bliss raised an eyebrow from her seat on the floor.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Powerpuffs!"

Jumping, Bliss leapt up and smoothed down her hair. _It was Josh's voice! _ She raced for the door and threw it open, blushing. "H-Hi, Josh!"

"Hey," he greeted back, flashing a smile. "Is BC home...?"

Bliss' face fell. "Oh, well―"

"Hell yeah I am," another voice called.

Bliss turned to see her green-eyed sister walking down the stairs. Her face crumbled. "Oh...hey, BC."

"BC! So good to see ya," Josh said, spreading his arms out wide.

Buttercup nodded, giving him a brief hug as she turned back to her siblings and Blaster. "Josh will be taking me out, but you guys be careful, okay...?"

Josh only then noticed Blaster. He raised an eyebrow. "Dude...what happened to you...?"

"Long story," Buttercup responded, grabbing his hand. "C'mon; I'll tell you along the way."

"Be careful!" Banana called.

"I will!" Buttercup shouted back over her shoulder.

Banana shuddered as she snuggled closer to Blaster.

"Are you cold...?" he questioned, looking down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"No...well, kind of. I was just thinking how bad I'd feel if BC or any of my other sisters would have to go through the same thing," Banana said softly.

Blaster tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "Hey; BC's strong―she'll be okay. You're strong too, but you just froze up. If BC freezes up, she has Josh, right...?"

"Mmm; right... Thanks, Blaster." Banana snuggled closer to him.

"...No problem," he murmured back, draping a nearby blanket over them and leaning his head against hers. "I'm glad you're okay." The two closed their eyes.

Bliss began to back away, not wanting to intrude. She only wished _she _ could be as close as they all of a sudden were with Josh.

Sighing, Bliss then went into her room and looked out the window. She could see Josh driving Buttercup out with his motorbike. Then all of a sudden, when a bird was chirping, Bliss saw something―or some_one_―else:

_...Braker. _

He was walking down the sidewalk, shuffling the way boys did. He then drew his hood over his head as he approached the Utonium household.

Bliss raised an eyebrow. _What was _he _ doing here...?_

She flew to the stairs, an orange streak behind her. Then she watched from the top as the doorbell rang.

Banana and Blaster's eyes blinked open from their seat downstairs, and Blaster told Banana to stay where she was. Then he went to open the door.

Braker nodded a greeting to his brother. "So...I got your text. What's _happened _ to you exactly, now...?"

"Okay; c'mon in and I'll explain," Blaster said, allowing his brother into the Utonium household.

Braker nodded as he took a seat across from Banana, raising an eyebrow at her bare legs and the blanket around her. Blaster then sat back down on the arm of the chair, placing an arm around the yellow Puff, beginning to explain...

Bliss noted that throughout the story, Braker's hands tightened into fists and he began shaking. When Blaster was done, Braker jumped up.

"Who the _fuck _ do they think they are!? I can't _believe _ those assholes! I would've finished them off!" he snarled.

Bliss jumped back. She'd never seen this part of Braker for...a _long _ time.

"Braker; relax. It's over now." Blaster nodded at Banana, who was shivering. "I don't think we need to talk about..._this_."

Braker let out one last growl as he sat down, folding his arms and grunting. "...I still wish I could've beaten them up."

"I know you want to, but we aren't _bad guys _ anymore. You can't just go killing people."

"Those guys aren't _people_," Braker corrected, "they're _scum_."

"That's a bit harsh," Blaster commented with a raised eyebrow as he passed Braker some scones.

"After what they did...? NOT. HARSH. _ENOUGH_," Braker muttered, crushing a scone in his hand.

"...Braker; I'm fine," Banana said softly.

Braker sighed as he leaned back on the couch, staring at the ceiling. "...Sorry, Bansy. I just...I don't know." He got up then. "I should go." He nodded at Blaster. "You coming...?"

Blaster stood up, but Banana grabbed his arm. "Blaster...can you stay for the night...?" She blushed. "You...You can borrow my sleeping bag and sleep in my room..."

"...Didn't think so," Braker said with a raised eyebrow. "Have fun then!" Then he walked over to the exit.

"Hey; wait―!" But then Blaster turned back to Banana. "Okay; I guess I'll stay the night then...if it's not too many trouble."

"...Don't worry; it's not. I...I _am _ the one who asked you in the first place," Banana murmured softly.

Bliss snuck down the stairs and went to the entrance doors. She didn't know why, but she wanted to follow Braker and see what he'd do.

She slowly opened the door and then went out, closing it and locking it. Then she floated upwards and spotted Braker's bright orange hoodie.

Bliss floated after him, making sure to stay high enough so he wouldn't take notice her.

Braker suddenly shot off with an orange streak behind him, and Bliss sped up as well, wanting to see where'd he go.

Soon enough, Braker skidded to a stop somewhere around the bad streets of Townsville. Descending, Bliss watched with wide eyes as she she hid behind a wall.

Spotting the misplaced orange-hooded boy, some men began advancing toward him. "Hey, man...what are you doing here...?"

Braker didn't reply.

"Oh; what a cocky attitude, huh...?" one man sneered, pulling out a switchblade.

Braker suddenly leapt into action, slamming his foot into the man's head and causing him to skid through the ground and into a wall. Potted plants fell on the man's head.

"Cocky little prick!" shouted another man, running forward and swinging a punch. Braker dodged to the side, the man's fist smashing into a glass window.

Howling in pain, the man waved his bleeding hand around before Braker slammed his fist into the man's chin. Then the orange-eyed Ruff smashed his foot into the guy's chin as well, sending him flying into the bottom of some stairs attached to the building wall. The man then fell down into a garbage can.

"Who's next!?" the orange Ruff snarled, holding up his fists. "I need some more of you _fucking scum _ to blow off my steam!"

The men left had been watching with wide eyes, but now one man raced forward. "I'll show you to be so cocky!"

"Go ahead; be my guest!" Braker shouted, ducking down from the man's punch. Then Braker did a half-somersault backwards as he slammed his foot into the man's elbow. It bent upwards making a snapping sound, and the man screamed.

Braker then slammed his feet into the man's chest, making him fall back as Braker landed safely on his chest. "Who's next?" demanded the orange Ruff.

"You...little..._show-off_!" one man shouted, pulling out a gun. "Take this!" He pulled the trigger.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Braker appeared behind the man in a flash of orange, grabbing his neck and beginning to choke him. The man made gurgling noises as Braker said, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with guns?"

The man had saliva gurgle down his mouth and Braker dropped him. Then he advanced on the last guy standing. "Want some...?"

"Stay back!" the man shouted, scrambling backwards.

"I don't―"

Bliss was watching with wide eyes, but suddenly hands clamped down over her mouth as someone grabbed her. _"Mmph!"_

"Shut up!" the man holding her hissed, shoving her forward. "Hey, kid!" he shouted.

Braker looked up and his eyes widened as he dropped the man he'd been choking. "...Bliss...?" he finally managed to say.

Bliss cringed. She didn't know what hurt more―Braker's piercing eyes, or the man's tightening grip.

"Get outta here if you want her to be safe," the man snarled, pulling out a blade.

Bliss swallowed.

Braker put his hands into the air. "Okay, guys. No need to be brash."

"Says the guy who races in here and picks a fight!" shouted the man, eyes wide as he laughed almost crazily. His eye twitched.

Braker raised an eyebrow as he took a step forward. Suddenly, a bullet whizzed through the air and shot him in the side.

Braker looked down in surprise before turning to look at the man he'd been choking earlier but had let go. The guy was holding a pistol and smirking.

"...You _bastard_," Braker snarled, reaching for him...

"Ah, ah, ah! The _girl_!" the other man shouted, gripping Bliss' hand really hard.

"Ow!" shouted Bliss. She stomped on the man's foot.

Shouting in surprise, the man let her go.

"Don't you _dare _ touch me!" She shot him with her laser vision as he blasted backwards into a wall.

Braker smirked before turning back and advancing on the second man, whose eyes widened.

"I-I got a gun!" he stammered, fumbling as he held the black item up.

"I can see that," Braker said with a smirk, knocking it out of the guy's hand. "But y'know...I have _superpowers_." His hand began to glow as he shot something like a light arrow into the guy.

Soon Bliss and Braker were back-to-back, panting as they were surrounded by men on the ground.

"These guys _must _ be new if they don't know who we are," Bliss commented.

"...Yeah," Braker agreed, but then he turned on her. "What the fuck were you doing, following me!?"

"I-I was just concerned!" Bliss shot back, recovering from her surprise. "Why do you have to be such a jerk!?"

"A _jerk_!?" he repeated in disbelief. "You _follow _ me all the way _out here_, get me _shot_, and accuse _me _ of being a _jerk_!?"

"Yes! You're a _jerk_!" Bliss repeated, glaring at him. She raised her hand and slapped him. _"YOU JERK!"_

Braker stared at her in surprise, touching his bruised cheek.

"I was _worried_, okay!? You just snuck out here all on your own, and I just happened to see!" Bliss cried.

Braker just stared at her. "You..._slapped _ me."

"...O-Ohmygod I'm _so _ sorry," Bliss said, gasping as she covered her mouth with her hand. "Just...Just come back with me and I'll get Bubbles or Banana or someone to heal you―"

_"...Nobody can heal a broken heart."_

Bliss stared at him in surprise, but then he flew off, with only his signature orange streak left behind.

* * *

When Buttercup returned with Josh and kissed him goodbye, Bliss didn't have the heart to even go down and say bye to him.

She kept replaying what happened today over in her head...

And it was tearing at her heart as guilt clawed at her stomach.

* * *

Braker scrutinized the food on the table as he tried to decide what to eat first.

"Sooo...Blaster's not coming home tonight, and he got shot...? And Banana got nearly 'sexually assaulted'...? Then you got shot as well...?" Boomer asked, looking confused. "What did those guys do...? Slap you as well...? Is that why you have that bruise on your cheek...? Why did you go looking for a fight...?"

Taking a deep breath, Braker did a face-palm. "_Yes _ Boomer; that's what _happened_," he groaned, slamming his fork down on the table.

"I'm just trying to figure this out," Boomer replied, holding his hands up.

Braker snorted as he glared at the blue Ruff. "...Go text Blaster or something. I'm _NOT_. IN. THE. _MOOD_."

"Not even in the mood for an eating contest...?" Butch tried, holding up his plate.

"...No," Braker sighed, setting down his utensils. "...I'm not hungry. I'll eat later." He got up and walked off.

The brothers shared amazed glances.

"...Braker...? _Not _ hungry...? This must be _bad_," Butch commented.

Boomer nodded, stabbing a spoon into his mashed potatoes. "I agree―I wonder what's wrong...?"

"Let's give him some space," Brick suggested, flipping through a book.

"Brick, _honey_; **_please _****don't read while eating**," Him said, beginning lightly but finishing in his masculine voice.

Brick sighed as he set his book down and rolled his eyes. "Okay, _fine_."

Bandit picked at his food. "...I'm not really hungry either, to be honest."

"You must eat to remain healthy," Mojo said, frowning at the boys. "See―"

Brick rolled his eyes. "Oh be quiet," he said, interrupting Mojo's lecture before it even started.

"I just keep thinking about the events of today," Bandit said quietly, staring at the mashed potatoes on his plate.

"You mean when you and Bunny went out for karaoke...? But no, _seriously_. What exactly _happened_...?" Boomer asked.

Bandit's face flushed. "I _said _ I _don't _ want to talk about it!" He got up and stormed off.

"...That's -2 from our dinner..." Brick commented.

Mojo sighed. "Might as well. Let them eat when they're ready."

* * *

Bliss held her orange chicken pillow closer to her chest. "...I can't believe I..._slapped _ him..."

A knock sounded at her door.

"Who's there?" Bliss called, rolling over.

The door opened and Buttercup's green eye appeared. "Hey, Bliss..."

"Hey, BC. What's up...?"

"...Josh just told me he likes someone else."

Bliss stared at him. "What...?"

Buttercup sighed as she took a seat on Bliss' office chair at her desk. "Well, we went to a bar and...umm...he got drunk. He said he liked a different girl, and...I don't know. He got sober later, but doesn't seem to remember it..."

"Oh, BC; I'm so sorry―"

Buttercup stared into her orange eyes. "What should I _do_...? Should I tell him that he said that and ask him about it...?"

"I-If you can take it..." Bliss said, hesitating.

"...I don't know if I can," Buttercup admitted.

"Maybe..." Bliss hesitated. "Maybe while he was drunk and was imagining he was talking to someone else...? Like he meant that he loved _you_."

Buttercup stared at her disbelievingly. "..._Suuure_," she said sarcastically. "But then who would he have been talking to?"

"...I don't know," Bliss finally managed to say, shrugging sheepishly with an apologetic smile. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Buttercup sighed, getting up.

* * *

"Blaster...?"

"Mmm...?" The yellow Ruff rolled over in the yellow sleeping bag he'd borrowed from Banana, staring at her glowing yellow eyes with a raised eyebrow.

"...Are you comfy?" she murmured.

"Mmm; very," he said, snuggling in deeper under the covers.

"You're not too cold...? Not too warm...? Not too thirsty or anything...?"

"...Nah," Blaster replied softly. Then he sighed. "Bansy, try and get some sleep, 'kay?"

"I'm just...I don't know. I can't sleep," Banana mumbled.

Blaster sighed as he got up and stretched, before wincing at the popping pain from his wounds. "It'll be okay; just get some night's sleep."

"I don't know..."

"Banana," Blaster said firmly, walking over and leaning against her bed. He raised an eyebrow. "I'm right here, m'kay?"

"...Okay," she agreed, managing a smile.

Blaster nodded as he said, "I'll get the two of us some water."

"Don't take too long, 'kay...?"

He smiled and nodded as he paused at the door. "I won't," he promised, before vanishing.

As Blaster walked down the stairs for the kitchen, he heard voices. And so he paused, before floating back to an orange door upstairs.

"Well, we went to a bar and...umm...he got drunk. He said he liked a different girl, and...I don't know. He got sober later, but doesn't seem to remember it..." It sounded like BC talking.

"Oh, BC; I'm so sorry―" Bliss...

"What should I _do_...? Should I tell him that he said that and ask him about it...?"

"I-If you can take it..." Bliss said, sounding like she was hesitating.

"...I don't know if I can," Buttercup's slow voice sounded.

"Maybe..." Bliss hesitated. "Maybe while was drunk and was imagining he was talking to someone else...? Like he meant that he loved _you_."

"..._Suuure_," she said sarcastically. "But then who would he have been talking to?"

"...I don't know," Bliss finally said. "Sorry..."

"It's fine," Buttercup sighed.

The door began to creak open, so Blaster dived into the kitchen. He busied himself by opening cupboards and closing them slightly loudly.

"...What are you doing...?"

Blaster looked up to see Buttercup, leaning against the doorframe with her arms folded. "Oh; I'm getting Banana and I some water..."

"Did you hear anything...?"

Blaster paused, hesitating. "That depends on what..."

"..._Josh_," Buttercup finally answered. "It's okay; I won't get mad."

Blaster sighed. "I'm sorry I eavesdropped... I just happened to pass by, and―"

"It's _fine_," Buttercup interrupted. "Now hurry up before I change my mind."

"Oh; right," Blaster said, quickly filling the two cups with water before zooming off back up the stairs.

When he got to Banana's room, the yellow Puff scrambled upwards. "Blaster...!"

"Here's your water," he said, handing a cup to her as he started to walk back to the sleeping bag.

"Wait...!"

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his drink. "What's wrong...?"

"Can you..." She hesitated. "Can you...join me for awhile...?"

"...Okay," Blaster sighed with a slight smile. He took a seat beside her and finished his water, before snuggling down beside her. She draped her blankets over the two of them.

"...Do you want to chat...?"

"Sure," Blaster said. "How's about we start with those items we're auctioning for the charity event...?"

Banana smiled. "...Okay."

* * *

Braker couldn't help but toss and turn in his sleep. No matter what position he was in, his gun wound (which was on his left) would sting, _or _ his slap wound (which was on his right cheek) would sting, and if he lay with his right cheek up and his left side up, his neck would ache. Lying on his back was making him see shadows on the ceiling and he would get a headache, and lying on his stomach made him lose his breath as well as his wounds would hurt.

Groaning, Braker stared forward at his wall. He reached out to touch the small place where the wallpaper had peeled slightly.

Suddenly, he heard something ringing downstairs.

DING-DONG. DING-DONG.

"SOMEONE GO GET IT!" Butch's groaning voice shouted.

Braker rolled his eyes before zooming downstairs and throwing open the door, wondering who the hell it could be so late at night. So imagine his surprise when he saw that it was...:

_...Bliss. _

"...What do _you _want...?" he demanded, almost self-consciously touching the bruise on his cheek.

Bliss bit her lip when she saw the purple bruise. "I'm...I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"...It's fine," Braker said, turning away.

But then he felt something around him, and when he turned:

_...Bliss was hugging him. _

"I'm so so sorry," she whispered into the darkness of night.

* * *

ME: Yay! Another chapter done! Next chapter will have the greens, and then I'll move on to blues (does _not _ mean they'll end up together at the end of the chapter) before working on more info about the killer!

BRICK: ...I think you forgot about the reds.

ME: Relax; you guys are pretty prominent, so you'll be in a _lot _ of chapters. Oh and I last edited this 3 days ago, but decided to wait. The next chapter _is _ done too, but it'll _also _ have to wait...until tomorrow.

BOOMER: Remember to review!

ME: Okay guys, just gonna tell you I haven't been doing too well.

I've been having a cold... Yeah, well for some reason it just got worse. Yesterday we went out and I felt dizzy and tired. Then when we got back, I later got a headache.

...Even later, I tried to throw up but couldn't.

...Then I did after awhile.

Yeah. I threw up. It was pink, tan, and red, and I think I saw some cranberries.

And also...something lovely came up―something that's monthly. Y'know what I mean, ladies.

Today I still feel sick, and my nose won't stop needing to be blown. My head is as if it's heavy, and I've been spending time at home, watching vids on Youku (Chinese YouTube).

And yeah, about the throw up... When I have a headache and I eat too much, I throw up. _But _ it hasn't happened in a long time, so I didn't expect it too. But I knew it might. At first it was just spitting, but later in night came the big you-know-what.


	11. Chapter 10: A Rose for Sleeping Beauty

CHAPTER 10: A ROSE FOR SLEEPING BEAUTY

ME: Okay, after this, I'll work on the HUOY chapter; I promise!

BUBBLES: You really should, what with the Art Contest coming up...

ME: There's about one more chapter before that!

BUTCH: ...She owns nothing. Blah.

ME: ...I own my OC's and the story!

Chapter 10: A Rose for Sleeping Beauty

* * *

Buttercup fumbled for her phone, trying to figure out if she wanted to contact someone. She decided against a text because someone might not hear it if they were already asleep.

She flipped a coin; heads was Mitch and tails was Butch.

...It landed on heads.

Scrolling for Mitch's contact, she pressed _"call"_, but he didn't answer. _"The cell you are calling has currently been turned off."_

Buttercup sighed as she gave up after a minute, before dialling Butch's number.

_"Well I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind_

Yes I'm ridin', ridin' on the wind."*

"Hello...?" Butch's groggy voice sounded.

"Butch...?"

Suddenly he sounded like he'd just snapped out of sleep: "BC...? What the fuck? Why are you calling me so late?"

"Can you come over...?"

"...What...? Fuck no! I need my sleep!"

"But Butch..."

"...Shit; something happened, didn't it...?" He sighed. "Okay; how's about you come over?"

"...Okay."

"See ya later, BC."

As soon as he hung up, Buttercup sat there for a few moments. Then she leapt up and started getting ready:

She threw on a green jacket and raked a comb through her hair. Then she kicked on her shoes.

Buttercup flew out her door and down the stairs, careful not to wake anybody. But when she got outside, she thought she saw something red in the sky.

_...Then she noticed the rose petals. _

They were flying through the sky like droplets of blood.

She shuddered as she flew off, a green streak lighting up the night.

* * *

When she got to the Ruffs' house, she didn't even have to knock before the door was opened.

Butch greeted her, letting her in before shutting the door. "Yo, BC. This better be good."

Buttercup blushed. Butch...was shirtless.

He was _shirtless_.

Butch had abs and lots of muscle, but not so much he looked gross. He was nicely toned and slightly tan. He was wearing a cross necklace and ripped, tattered jeans.

Butch raised an eyebrow when he caught her staring. "You can look, but don't touch."

Buttercup flushed even redder as she cursed her pervertedness. "I...I wasn't looking."

"Suuuure. Because I _totally _ didn't catch you ogling my body." Butch rolled his eyes.

"...I was just wondering why the heck you decided to greet me shirtless," Buttercup muttered, pouting.

Butch smirked. "Because I didn't have enough time to throw on a shirt. Soon after you called me, I nearly fell back asleep. Just threw on some pants before racing down here 'cause I saw your streak in the sky."

Buttercup's face burned as she imagined Butch in his boxers.

"So what's up?" Butch asked.

"Wait...can we check on Brick...?"

Butch raised an eyebrow. "Why...?"

"Because...I thought I saw something red in the night," Buttercup explained.

"Okay, okay," Butch said, rolling his eyes.

They went upstairs and Butch approached the red Ruff's door. When he opened it, there was a lump under the blankets. Butch let Buttercup see it, and then he closed the door.

He turned to Buttercup. "See...? He's asleep―like any sane, _sensible _ person would be; like _I_ _should _ be."

Buttercup's face burned red. "H-Hey!" she called, racing after Butch as they went back downstairs.

"Now, what did you wanna talk about...? You sounded upset, which hardly ever happens."

"...Josh told me he liked someone else."

Butch froze, before thumping his hand into his fist. "He what!? That asshole! I'm gonna go beat the shit outta―"

"Wait, don't!" Buttercup grabbed his arm.

Butch turned to stare at her, raising an eyebrow. "And why the fuck not?"

"Because...Because he was drunk. He didn't know what he was saying, and...he doesn't remember anymore."

Butch sighed. "BC, it's said that men are more honest when they're drunk." He tore his arm out of her grasp and began cracking his knuckles. "Now, I―"

"Butch!" cried Buttercup, exasperated. "Why do you care so much!?"

Butch turned to her and snorted, crossing his arms. "_Because_, no one makes my friends sad. That _includes _ you, Butters."

"Oh..." Buttercup dropped her hand._ "Friend" _ huh...

"Now...where does the little shit live again...? Wasn't it near our school...?" Butch muttered, twitching slightly.

"You're _not _ beating anyone up," Buttercup said, recovering from her earlier quietness. "Just wait until I've talked to him."

"_Then _ I can beat the snot outta him...?"

"_Noooo_. Well..._if _ he pisses me off, maybe."

Butch smirked. "I like the way you think, BC. Alright; it's a deal then."

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You know I'm not _seriously _ gonna let you beat him up."

"I know."

Buttercup looked up in surprise. "Butch...?"

"Buuut you might let me beat him slightly," Butch said jokingly, waving off what he'd said earlier.

"...Maybe," Buttercup said with a roll of her eyes.

"You and your sisters don't get enough sleep," Butch suddenly said with a yawn, enjoying the pop in his muscles as he stretched.

Buttercup's head snapped towards him as she raised an eyebrow. "Say what...?"

"Just a few moments ago Bliss came along and knocked on our door," Butch explained, shrugging. "Braker answered it, but I dunno why she was here."

"...Bliss is here...?" Buttercup said in surprise.

"I know right?" Butch agreed with a shrug.

"I wonder why...?" Buttercup muttered in disbelief.

Butch shrugged. "Who the fuck knows? Well, I mean _Braker _ knows, sure―but that's not what I mean. He's got his hands full, so I doubt we can ask him..._or _ her."

Buttercup sighed. "Yeah...you're right."

"C'mon; let's go up to my room," Butch said, gesturing at the stairs. He raised an eyebrow. "After you, _princess_."

Buttercup snorted before she floated up the stairs. "...Thanks."

"No problemo," Butch replied, following her. "So what do you wanna talk about...? Do you want water...?"

"Butch, since when do you get water for me...?"

"I don't," Butch smirked. "I was gonna tell you to go get it yourself."

Buttercup rolled her eyes as she reached the Ruffs' green door. "...Whatever."

"Geez, I was just joking! See, I'll go get some water and snacks," Butch said, throwing his hands into the air. Then he zoomed back down the stairs.

Buttercup stood there before she sighed. "...Thanks, Butch." Then she went into his room.

* * *

When Butch got back, he had a cookie in his mouth as he balanced plates in his arms with glasses of water. "Yo; lend me a hand here, will ya...?"

"Sure," Buttercup said, taking some of the plates and one of the two cups. She then set them down before sitting on his bed. "And...thanks."

"Mm-hmm; no problem," Butch replied. "I grabbed some of what you like."

"And how do you know I will like it...?"

Butch smirked, his eyes glazing over. "...Because we like similar things. And y'know, I'm your friend." He chuckled then. "Heh; isn't it weird...? I was made from a fucking _toilet _ in a prison cell, made to hate you and kill you. And yet...somehow, we became _friends_."

"...Yeah..." Buttercup agreed softly, staring at the the glass of water in her hand. She could see her reflection, and it seemed to swirl into Butch's. "...We're rather alike."

"We _are _ counterparts, after all," Butch agreed, setting the plates down on his desk. He flopped down on the bed beside her. "And y'know...I still remember that time I gave you some snickerdoodle cookies and you chucked them at my face."

Buttercup flushed. "Sorry...I didn't really trust you..."

"It's fine," Butch chuckled. "Then I offered chocolate chip or oatmeal, and you reluctantly took them..."

"You gave me those cookies because Mitch was trying to get us to interact, right...?"

Butch nodded. "Yeah. The guy winced when you threw those cookies in my face. Still...they tasted pretty good."

The two greens laughed.

Then Buttercup flopped down beside Butch, their hands touching. "Y'know...those were the good ol' days."

"...Better than when you used to beat the shit outta us...?" Butch smirked. "I still say I could've beat you if you guys weren't always embarrassing us or kissing us."

Buttercup blushed, hitting him playfully as she sat up, her weight on her elbow. "Oh shut up, you cheeky little devil."

Butch smirked as he got up, also leaning his weight against his elbow. He caught her fist. "Easy, Butterbabe; don't kill me."

Buttercup's face burned, and she pulled her hand back. She fell back down, pouting. "Whatever."

"You say that a lot now," Butch commented, rolling on top of her.

Buttercup's face burned. "Butch; what are you doing...? Get _off _ of me!"

"Nah..." Butch murmured, leaning in closer. "Not until you tell me how you really feel."

"About _what_?" demanded Buttercup, struggling.

"_Josh_, duh," Butch said like it was obvious. "I know you were 'just dating' him, but...how much do you really like him...?"

Buttercup pouted. "I...I don't know."

Smirking, Butch rolled his eyes as he flipped off of her and back onto his back on his bed. "...You never know about these kind of things."

"Wh-What do you mean?" Buttercup demanded, still pouting as her face burned red.

"Well...I still remember that day..." Butch muttered with an almost pained smile.

"...You mean...―"

"Yeah," Butch confirmed before she was even finished. "...I still remember."

"...Sorry," Buttercup finally managed to say.

Butch stared at the ceiling for awhile, but then he sighed. "...It's fine," he finally said. "Honestly." Then he rolled over onto his side, not facing Buttercup.

"Butch..." Buttercup murmured. She grabbed his hand then. "It's _not _ fine. And I'm sorry, but―"

"I know, I know." Butch rolled back over to face her, letting her grip around his wrist slip into holding his hand. He entwined his fingers with hers, holding them up to the light. "...It's fine."

"...I'll give you a real answer someday," Buttercup finally said, staring at his face.

Butch shrugged. "I guess you could say that _was _ a real answer... I mean, look at us..."

Buttercup sighed, turning to look at the ceiling. "...I'd hardly call it a _real _ answer, Butch."

"Mmm," was all Butch murmured in reply, closing his eyes.

* * *

Braker pulled Bliss into his room and plopped her down on his bed before locking his door. He turned to her. "Okay. What's wrong...?"

"...I feel guilty," Bliss finally admitted.

Braker shrugged. "About slapping me...?"―she winced and he sighed―"Look, it's fine. Boomer and Bandit helped to heal it."

"Well...there _is _that, but...there's also the fact that..."

"What...?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"...You said there wasn't anything that could heal a broken heart," _ Bliss finally said slowly.

Braker stared at her in surprise, but then he recovered and sighed. He leaned against the door and pushed a hand up his hair. "That...It was just something stupid that I said―"

"It _wasn't _ stupid!" cried Bliss. "I'm so sorry―"

"I _said _ it was fine," Braker interrupted, turning away and pouring himself something.

"...Is that tea with honey...?" Bliss finally asked after moments of silence.

Braker just nodded, closing the lid of the pot. "...How'd you know...?"

"...It's exactly how I also like to make tea," Bliss finally answered.

Braker turned to her in surprise and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

Bliss studied his movements. He was shirtless and had bandages around his back and chest, as well as on his arms and hands. There was nothing on his cheek though.

"...Are you sure you're okay?" Bliss asked softly.

Braker just nodded curtly. "...I'm fine. Seriously."

"...You don't look like it," Bliss finally said.

Braker turned around with a snarl, causing Bliss to jump back. "Look; I _said _ I was _fine_! I don't know why you're even _here_. _Seriously_."

"I-I'm just _worried_, okay!?" Bliss cried, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes.

Braker was taken aback, but then he recovered and turned away. "...If you're worried, then you should've stayed away."

Bliss felt tears coming, and she ran over and hugged him again.

Braker froze. "Bliss―"

"I'm so sorry; I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I just..." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I can't stay away."

Braker sighed, wrenching her arms off of him. He turned to look into her eyes, and felt something inside of him shrivel slightly. He wiped her tears away. "Stop crying, you idiot. That makes me feel worse."

"I'm the one who's feeling awful," Bliss mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Braker smirked slightly, a sad gaze in his eyes. "...I feel bad when you cry, m'kay? I don't want to hurt you Bliss."

"But I've hurt you," she replied.

"...That's my own fault," Braker said, turning away and sipping his tea. "...I'm fine." His hands shook and tea spilled onto his pants, and he winced.

Bliss helped clean up the stain. "...You're not as okay as you make yourself out to be."

Braker raised an eyebrow. "Oh really...?"

"Really," she confirmed. Then she sighed. "Braker...I need to tell you something."

"Shoot," Braker said. "You've already done a lot of surprising stuff today, so I don't see why not―after all, what else can surprise me today...?"

"Well," Bliss said with hesitation, "this isn't what _I've _ done. Josh..."―Braker froze at the name―"Buttercup was with him and―"

"..._Stop_," Braker said, getting up.

"Braker...?" Bliss asked, looking up, paper towels still in her hands.

"...I don't know," Braker finally said, leaning against his desk as his hands clenched into fists. He gritted his teeth, something sparkling dripping down his cheek.

"Braker..." Bliss' surprised gaze softened. She sighed before walking over to him. "...Josh told Buttercup he likes someone else."

Braker looked at her in amazement. "He..._what_...?"

Bliss took a deep breath. "...He was drunk, and didn't seem to recall ever saying that. I...I don't know if BC's okay."

"That..._jerk_," Braker finally said, his fists tightening. "I don't even―"

"Braker," Bliss finally said.

"...What?" he asked, looking up.

"...I need you to do something for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "That depends on what..."

Bliss took a deep breath as she leaned in...

* * *

"Hey, it's already really late," Butch said, suddenly sitting up. His fingers slipped out of Buttercup's. "...Do you wanna stay the night...? I have a sleeping bag―"

"Sure," Buttercup said with a sigh, closing her eyes. "Thank God tomorrow's a Sunday."

Butch chuckled. "Buttercup, it's the holidays. We don't _have _ school."

"I know, but...still; it's the _weekend_," she said, curling up in his bed.

"Hey, _I'm _ sleeping there," he reminded her with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"...Shut up. I'll get up when you set the sleeping bag up," Buttercup muttered.

Butch rolled his eyes as he went to his closet to grab the green sleeping bag. He then draped it down on the floor and began to unroll it, preparing it.

Buttercup watched as he worked, his tongue poking out.

"There; it's ready," Butch finally said, getting up and stretching.

"...Thanks," Buttercup said, leaping up and diving into it.

"Whoa, BC!" laughed Butch, jumping backwards.

"Mmm; goodnight, Butch," Buttercup said, rolling over. She had come over in her PJ's, but with a jacket on.

"You're just gonna go to sleep...?"

"Well, that's what you wanted, right...?" Buttercup said with a yawn. "Besides, I'm beat."

Butch smirked. "Yeah, you make a fair point. Okay; 'night BC. Sweet dreams."

Buttercup's eyes flashed open in surprise, but then her lips curled into a small smile._ "...Thanks, Butch."_

Butch stared at the back of her head in surprise, but she didn't say anything more. Then he just smirked and shook his head, before turning off his lamp...

_"Sweet dreams."_

* * *

_*(A/N: Reference to my other fic "Riding on the Winds"!)_

ME: I finished two chapters (the last one and this one)! But I decided to wait to upload this.

BOOMER: Okay; good. Now you can work on HUOY's chapter, right...?

ME: Yeah, sure. Okaaaay. But I hope you're all excited for the Art Contest!

BUBBLES: Well...yeah. This is what we've all been waiting for...

BLASTER: Leave a review~!


	12. Chapter 11: A New Rose

CHAPTER 11: A NEW ROSE

ME: ...I probably should tone it down with this story...

BRICK: ...That does _not _ mean you can update slower.

ME: I know, I know.

BOOMER: She owns nothing besides her own OC's and the story~!

ME: Wow, I just realized exactly how much art of my RRB OC's I'm getting. I just wanna say I love you all for it~

And thanks for all the "feel better" wishes too! Knowing all of you care is really comforting.

So we went to the hospital for a little "check-up" and it turns out we have to extract blood. So the next day (which was yesterday), we went and lined up. One guy fainted for a little bit and had to sit down, and my dad had to leave for a little bit, and a few people had to go ahead of us.

My li'l bro went first, and I watched the process. They tied a rubber band around your arm near the elbow, and stuck a needle in your arm with a tube leading to a small canister thingy.

I asked him how much it hurt from a scale to ten, and he said a six.

When I had to go next, I shut my eyes like my li'l bro had (my dad had suggested it), and felt the pain.

He asked me how it was, and I said "I think six is pretty accurate".

We had to place a cotton ball above the bleeding area for five minutes plus, and we walked back doing it (we had been pricked on the left arm).

I started to have a bruise around that area and it hurts if I straighten my arm. *sobs*

Anyway, my dad went to pick it up at 3:00 and it turns out I have "mycoplasma" (I didn't know what it was, and if you don't either; search it up like I did). My li'l bro doesn't have it, and now along with our other medicine, I have to take two TINY bottles of weird, bitter medicine after each meal.

I can cheat a little and just drink one though (I mean, C'MON; that's SIX IN A DAY!). And it tastes so baaaaaad and biiittteeeerrrr.

Anyway, I now take medicine after each meal.

That means we have one yellow pill a day, two small green pills a day, and some really yucky WAAAAYY TOO SWEET medicine we add water to to make it taste better.

My li'l bro has to take four plastic-y pills that I don't take, and I take the weird medicine for my throat that my li'l bro doesn't have to take.

Chapter 11: A New Rose

* * *

Stepping into the sunlight, Boomer squinted his eyes. Waking up this morning had been crazy. He'd been amazed to find out two Powerpuffs had decided to sleep over during the night.

Brick himself had felt extremely awkward because he usually went around yelling his head off for his brothers to wake up. So imagine his surprise when he opened the door and he saw Buttercup sleeping in Butch's room, and then Bliss sleeping in Braker's.

Boomer himself had been amazed when he found out he'd have to make two extra plates for breakfasts.

"Did you sleep well?" he remembered asking the two Puffs awkwardly.

Boomer did a face-palm as he thought back to that morning. _What a pain, _ he thought. _I failed at conversation. _

Blossom had called them, panicked about where her sisters were. She herself was shocked to find out that they'd decided to camp out in their counterparts' rooms.

So Brick and Blossom agreed to have the Puffs and Ruffs meet each other at the preparations for the Charity Event.

Boomer himself looked forward to seeing Blossom, his..._girlfriend_. The thought still felt weird in his mind and on his tongue.

"Blossom!" called Boomer, walking over to the pink Puff.

"'Morning, Boomer!" Blossom greeted, taking his hand.

Boomer just then noticed the door opening. "Oh, looks like we're not the only ones here."

Robin and Princess appeared in the doorframe.

"Hey, guys," Boomer greeted.

"H-Hi," Robin responded, hurrying over to the group.

Just then, Mike and Mitch appeared as well. Mike was carrying papers, and Mitch was trying to balance boxes in his arms.

"I have something else I want to show you," Mike announced, walking ahead of a stumbling Mitch.

Princess helped to catch the boxes, and the two shared sheepish glances.

"What is it?" Blossom asked, turning back to Mike after checking if the two were okay.

"Look at yesterday's paper," Mike said, passing them a newspaper from the bundles he was carrying.

Blossom took it and as she scanned the column, her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Princess asked, taking half of the boxes from Mitch.

"...Listen," Blossom finally responded, beginning to read aloud...:

_"'__**Rose Petals in the Night'**___

People have claimed to see rose petals during the darkness, and a red flash as well as a dark silhouette moving through the night.

The notorious killer who only kills girls has been spotted running through the night. People have claimed to see a red scarf billowing in the wind.

"It's scary to think that he could be out there," Dr. Rosa Parkers says. "Based on the information we've received, he kills girls with boyfriends. The boyfriend vanishes and no one will remember them. We are not sure if he simply kills the boys as well but hides their bodies, or he is _ the boyfriends."_

If you spot him, you should probably let the police know.

_**[Continued on pg 6]**__'"_

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Holy shit, I saw rose petals last night!"

"Ooh, so _that's _ why you wanted to check on Brick," Butch added.

"You _what_!?" cried Blossom. "Buttercup...!"

"_What_...?" Buttercup said defensively.

"You should've been careful," Blossom began. "What if he had seen you? He could've _killed _ y―!"

"Hey, she's alive, isn't she?" Butch said, rushing to her defence.

"Whoa Butters, are you okay?" Josh added, hurrying over to his girlfriend.

Butch shot him a warning stare on the edge of being a glare, pushing Buttercup behind him. "Oh, look who decides to show himself!"

Braker also sent Josh a shrivelling stare.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "...Umm...did I miss something...?"

"...Yes, yes you did," Butch muttered through gritted teeth.

"...Butch, stop," Buttercup murmured softly.

Butch huffed, moving aside so Buttercup could talk to Josh.

"...We should talk later," she said softly.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "You don't mean you're―"

"No; well, I don't know yet," Buttercup responded. "Just...find me later." Then the green Puff walked off, leaving a bewildered Josh behind.

Butch watched her go, before shooting Josh another glare. Then he walked off after his counterpart.

"...I seriously missed something, didn't I...?" Josh managed to say.

Braker just nodded curtly. "...Yeah, you _did_."

Josh turned to him in surprise, but the orange Ruff was already leaving for the treats room.

Bliss hesitated. "Umm...I'll see you later, Josh," she said shyly, before hurrying off after her partner in party planning.

Brick raised an eyebrow from his seat with the newspaper. "...Wow, I think we _all _ missed something."

"...You can say _that _ again," Blossom agreed.

Boomer watched with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't commented, and he _still _ didn't have a comment. First Braker refuses to talk about being shot and slapped, while Blaster doesn't come home, then he finds two Puffs in his house, and now drama is happening between Josh and Buttercup...

Boomer took a deep breath before pausing. _...And _I'm _ dating _Blossom_. _

Bubbles glanced at her blue-eyed counterpart, wondering what he was thinking about right at that moment. Some looked bewildered and others curious, and even others didn't care. Boomer looked like one of the bewildered ones, but he was hard to read. One could never really guess what he was _really _ thinking.

Brick was just as hard to read, but for different reasons. Some people saw Boomer as a "space case", and that's why it was hard to guess what he was thinking: his mind was always wandering.

For Brick, he was simply...hard to read. It was as if he hid behind a mask sometimes. But now that Bubbles was getting to know him better, he was slowly taking the mask off.

Brick suddenly stood up. "Bubbles, do you want to come with me...?"

"S-Sure," she stammered, following the red Ruff off.

When they were out of earshot of the others, Brick began to speak. "So what do you think...?"

"...About...?" Bubbles managed to ask.

"...Josh," Brick finally responded. "What happened...?"

Bubbles shook her head. "I...I don't know," she admitted.

Brick stroke his chin as if an invisible beard grew there. "...How...interesting," he murmured.

* * *

"Bunny...?"

Bunny froze, blushing as she turned to see her brown-haired counterpart. "B-Bandit," she greeted in a stammer, thinking back to their..._kiss_.

Bandit skidded to a stop in front of her awkwardly, rubbing his arm with a sheepish smile. "About yesterday..."

"Oh, umm, I―"

"I―"

The two purples froze as they stared at each other in surprise.

"No, no; you first," Bandit finally said.

"Y-You can go first..." Bunny mumbled.

"But―"

"I insist..."

"Well...in that case..." Bandit took a deep breath. "Umm...about that night, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have...y'know. I get why you've been avoiding me, so umm...yeah; sorry. I'll...get out of your way now."

Bunny paused. "Wait, I―"

But then Bandit turned around and was already walking off.

"―I wanted to say sorry too," Bunny finally said, dropping her hand. She sighed as she closed her eyes, left alone in the dark room. "...Sorry for running away."

* * *

_"This is life without you_

_Learning how to miss you_

_I guess I need to know how it feels like_

_This is life without you_

_I don't know who to turn to_

_And everything I know to say is goodbye_

_So goodbye"_

* * *

"You keep eyeing Mike," Princess announced defiantly.

Robin blushed. "I-I do not!" she protested indignantly.

"You do too!" Princess shot back. "And he'll never notice you if you keep hiding in the shadows!"

"I-I'm not _hiding_," she stammered.

Princess smirked slightly. "Hmm...I know how we can get him to notice you!"

"Wh-What...?" Robin stammered.

Princess grabbed Robin's wrist and dragged her off... "Just wait and see," she promised. "You'll have guys eyeing you _very _ soon."

"B-But Princess―"

"Just _trust _ me," Princess said with a wink.

Robin hesitated, but let herself be dragged off...

* * *

Bubbles was pouring cups of coffee when Boomer walked by. Startled, she nearly dropped the two cups in her hands. "B-Boomer...?" she managed to say.

"Hey, Bubbles," Boomer said with a charming smile. "Mind if I ask for two coffees...?"

"S-Sure―well, no―I mean, I-I don't mind," Bubbles stammered, her face flushing red. _What am I doing!?_

"Awesome," Boomer responded, looking over the types Bubbles had spread out.

"T-Take your time," Bubbles mumbled shyly.

Boomer flashed another smile. "I've always been taught not to keep a lady waiting."

Bubbles giggled, but she couldn't help but wonder if he meant making _her _ wait or her _sister _ wait.

Boomer looked up then and noticed her sudden quietness. "...Something the matter...?" he asked, a frown gracing his cute features.

"N-No way," Bubbles stammered, reddening. _Oh jeez! _What_. Am. I. Doing!?_

"Well, if that's the case, I'll take my leave now," Boomer said, already pouring himself two cups of caffeine. He turned to leave.

Bubbles sighed as she began to reorganize the table for the sake of something to do, and―

"Oh and hey, Bubbles...?"

Bubbles looked up in surprise, blinking. "Umm...yes...?"

"...You should smile. I think a smile suits you better," Boomer said with a grin. Then he nodded before turning around and walking off again.

Bubbles stared after him in amazement, before blushing and looking down. She only then noticed the light-blue sticky note that said _"Thanks~" _ with a little ocean-blue heart beside it. It was attached to a cup of coffee that Boomer must've made for her while she was thinking, without her noticing.

Blushing, Bubbles checked the coffee. He had made it just the way she liked it (probably figured she'd like what he liked since they were counterparts and all).

Smiling, Bubbles closed her eyes and took a sip, a warm, fuzzy feeling swelling inside of her.

Meanwhile, Boomer approached Blossom and gave her the cup. "Working extra hard, huh...?"

"Mm-hmm," Blossom agreed, taking the cup as she looked over her clipboard. She smiled. "Thanks, Boomer."

"No problem," he answered, sitting down on a nearby chair. "These look delicious," he added.

Blossom nodded. "The treats group have done a _great _ job," she agreed, writing something down.

"The planning looks like it's coming along smoothly," Boomer commented, watching as his fellow workers ran around.

Blossom nodded again, raking a hand through her hair with her pencil in her mouth. Her clipboard was under her arm and she was sipping her coffee. "I'm happy with how quickly we're moving along."

Boomer noted that his girlfriend was _very _ good at multitasking. And with the way she stood, all confident, he also noted just how hardworking she really was.

Today Blossom was wearing a pink blouse with a yellow scarf, and butterfly earrings. She wore ripped jeans that reached her knees, and the rips had lace in them. Her shoes were pink-and-black Mary Janes.

Boomer glanced down at himself, taking one last sip before lowering the cup, coffee in hand. He himself was wearing a blue jacket with white polka-dots, and a black, baggy shirt with a white no-sleeve beneath. He was also wearing dark-blue, ripped jeans and black shoes. His blond hair was tied in a short ponytail for work, and he figured his outfit was pretty well put together.

"Still, I think the cupcakes should be in the centre of this table," Blossom was saying as she shifted the said cupcakes on a swan-shaped dish to the middle of the table. She then took the roses out from the blue vase and placed them around the swan dish. She ruffled them before passing the vase to Boomer. "I think Table 12 needed a vase. Give this to Robin."

Boomer nodded his head obediently as he took the thin, blue vase and felt it gently in his hand. Blossom had left one flower inside of it, and Boomer sniffed it, closing his eyes and smiling gingerly.

Then he walked off to find Robin; he was going to suggest to just leave it with one flower. Boomer wondered if he could take the vase home with him after the event was over. It had been a donation, and Boomer felt an overwhelming sense of connection to it.

"Robin...? Robin...!" he called, wandering around the area. He suddenly heard whispering and shuffling behind some velvety red curtains, and he decided to check on it.

Walking over and pushing the curtains aside, he was surprised to see Princess carrying a make-up case. "Princess...?"

"Boomer!" she said, also surprised. "What are you doing here...?"

"I was looking for Robin―" he began, but didn't finish.

"She's busy right now," Princess interrupted, promptly shoving him out. "Look, we're nearly done here, so just wait outside."

"But―"

"No but's!" Princess claimed, shoving him a little harder outside. "And that's final!" Then she whisked the curtain back to the side.

"...Gee," Boomer managed to say in surprise.

He could hear Robin asking, "Shouldn't I have gone and seen what he wanted...?"

"No can do, sugarcube," Princess was replying as more shuffling sounded.

Boomer frowned, taking a seat. He waited there for awhile, just sniffing the flower and closing his eyes as he relaxed.

Soon, a voice sounded:

"You...You wanted to see me...?"

Boomer's eyes flashed open and he turned... And then his mouth fell open.

Robin was wearing a white dress with roses sewed at the hip, and on the side of her collar. She had some of her hair done up in a curly ponytail, while the rest fell out naturally. She was also wearing make-up; her lips were so pink...

"You look...nice," Boomer managed to say.

"Th-Thanks," Robin stammered, blushing.

"She looks _better _ than _'nice'_! She looks _amazing_!" Princess called, appearing from behind her friend. She held up a brush. "Aren't I a _fab _ make-up artist...?"

Boomer managed a nod.

A whistle sounded, and they all turned to see a surprised Josh, who was carrying some boxes.

"Whoo-wee, you look beautiful," he commented, placing the boxes on a nearby table and leaning against it.

Buttercup frowned from nearby.

Mitch nodded. "That's a great new look, Robin."

Just then, Mike appeared with a clipboard and a pencil tucked behind his ear. His eyebrows were scrunched together as he walked, muttering to himself. "I guess we could move that here, but then we'll have to move this... There should be some free space right there... But―"

He continued on, almost passing right past the little corner the friends were in. Princess shot Mitch a look that said _"do something" _and Mitch held his hands up. Then he grabbed his friend's arm.

"What the...?" Mike looked up. "Mitch, what―"

_"Shhh!" _ hissed Mitch, nodding toward Robin. "Just look."

Mike looked bewildered, his eyebrows scrunching together. But then he turned to look, and he nearly dropped his clipboard.

"H-Hi, Mike," Robin managed to say shyly.

"...R-Robin...?" Mike stammered. He blinked. "Is that..._you_...?"

Robin nodded, but before she could speak, Princess butted in: "I decided to give her a _fab _ new makeover! How does it look?"

"She looks..._amazing_," Mike agreed. He smiled then. "You look great naturally too though."

Robin blinked in surprise, blushing bright red.

Princess smirked to herself, doing a small fist pump. _Success~!_

Josh raised an eyebrow.

Boomer snuck a glance at him, sipping at his coffee again. He was still curious about what had happened between Josh and Buttercup, but Josh didn't seem all too worried.

...He wondered why.

"I guess you two should go back to your planning," Princess announced loudly, grabbing her friend's arm and shoving her into Mike.

Robin and Mike blushed as they crashed into each other, eyes wide.

"S-Sorry," Robin stammered, walking off. "I―oof!" All of a sudden, she tripped over her heels.

Mike reached for her, but...:

"I got her!" called Josh, catching Robin just in time. He flashed her a charming smile before helping her up. "You okay...?"

"Y-Yeah," Robin stammered, flushing as she dusted herself off.

Both Mike and Princess frowned.

"I _think _ you two should _go_," Princess said again, pushing Mike and Robin away. She turned to Josh.

Josh raised an eyebrow at her. "What...?"

"...Just leave it," Princess muttered after staring at him with a warning stare. She spun around and stalked off.

Josh glanced at Mitch and shrugged, eyebrow still raised. Mitch just sighed and shrugged back.

"I better go see what's up," Mitch finally said, turning around and following Princess.

"Hey! Don't leave me hanging, man!" Josh called, confusion evident in his eyes.

Buttercup appeared then, grabbing Josh by the wrist. "C'mon," she muttered, looking away, "we need to talk."

Josh turned to her in surprise.

Boomer was still seated, but now he had no one to talk to about the vase. Sighing, the blue Ruff got up and walked over to table 12, gingerly placing the precious thing on the table.

He slowly backed away from the table, checking it by moving his hands in a camera fashion, before turning and walking off.

Meanwhile, Bubbles saw Boomer slowly walking backwards from the table, and when he turned and left, curiosity got the best of her. She went to see what Boomer had been doing, and immediately saw the blue vase. "This wasn't here before," she murmured.

Looking up in amazement, Bubbles turned to see Boomer's blond head bobbing amongst the crowd up ahead. _Did he really...?_

* * *

Robin followed Mike awkwardly, not entirely sure what they were doing. But she sure as hell didn't know what to say.

Mike himself was tense and his face was red. He kept walking with long strides, because he didn't know how to talk to the "new" Robin.

"...Sorry," Robin finally said.

Mike turned to her in surprise. "For what?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"...About Princess. Setting us up for..._this_," Robin responded, closing her eyes and sighing.

Mike was surprised. "Oh...well, it's okay." He smiled slightly. "Do you just want to humour her a little...? We could go on a 'not-date' after the today's planning is over."

"I-I'd like that," Robin agreed with a blush, after blinking in surprise.

Mike nodded. "Cheers for a non-date then...?"

"Cheers for a non-date," Robin agreed.

"Now how's about we do some more planning...?" Mike asked with a smile.

Robin looked at him in surprise, but then she smiled too. "...Okay," she agreed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mitch was trying to catch up to Princess. "Princy," he called, using his nickname for her, "what's the matter?"

"Why is Josh treating Robin so _nicely_?" Princess muttered. "He never really seemed to notice her as the regular Robin."

"Maybe a pretty girl is easier for him to approach...?" Mitch tried, but Princess interrupted.

"Yeah right. Josh is one of the most laid-back guys I've ever met. It's almost _freaky_; it's like he _never _ gets―"

"SAY _WHAT_!?"

"―Mad," Princess finished in surprise. Both her and Mitch turned in amazement to see Josh with Buttercup.

"Josh, calm down," Buttercup hissed, tugging on his sleeve as she looked around.

"You're telling _me _ to calm down!?" Josh snapped back. "Over something like _this_!?"

"It's the _truth_! What do you _want _ me to say!" Buttercup shot back.

_"...Nothing," _Josh finally said, taking a step back.

"So it's true, isn't it?" Buttercup whispered, stepping forward. "I bet it's Robin."

"...She's cute, yes; and I'm starting to think of her as someone with dating potential more than before―"

"All because she got a make-over?" Buttercup said in disbelief. "What; you want _me _ to get one too!? _Josh_, you said you _liked_ how I looked!"

"I do!" Josh protested. "So no; well yes it'd be nice if you did, but _no_! Even if I think Robin is cute, your guess was off."

"...It's _Bliss_, isn't it?" Buttercup demanded, tears stinging her eyes. She held them back, refusing to cry in front of him.

Josh stared at her in amazement. "What...? No way! She's...well, she's _Bliss_!"

Buttercup glared at him. "Oh so you think she's _worthless_!? SHE'S MY _SISTER_, GODDAMMIT!"

"What do you _want _ me to say!?" Josh shouted back, "I can't say I want to date her and I can't say I _don't _ want to date her...?"

"You could say something _nice_!"

Josh wrinkled his nose. "Buttercup, I think you're missing the point. I―"

_BAM. _

Everyone watched in amazement as an orange streak flashed in between Josh and Buttercup. Josh flew through the air, his chin flying upwards as he crashed into a wall.

When everyone saw Josh stumble upwards, they turned back to see Braker standing in front of Buttercup.

"What the heck, Braker!?" Josh shouted, rubbing his chin.

Braker glared warningly at him. "_That _ was for being mean to Bliss." Josh opened his mouth, but Braker spoke first: "And _don't _ you _dare _ say anything like that again; that wasn't even a hard punch."

Josh wearily closed his mouth. He stood up. "...I thought we were _friends_."

"...I thought so too," Braker agreed, "until you made Bliss _cry_. Go apologize to her, and I _might _ just forgive you."

"Why do you _care _ so much?" Josh muttered. "She's not your _girlfriend_."

_"...She could be," _Braker muttered. Then he spoke up: "She's definitely my friend, so that's why I care...like _you _ should."

Josh's eyes widened.

"That's right," Braker agreed. "Now go apologize to her. Didn't that hit knock some sense into you?"

Josh raised an eyebrow, but then he shrugged. "Alright, alright." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them again.

...His laid-back attitude was back.

"Sorry, Buttercup," he said with an easy smile. "I honestly don't know what I was talking about while drunk."

"But you said my guess―"

"Was _off_," Josh confirmed. "And _that's _ why. Your guess is as good as mine."

Buttercup stared at him in amazement. "You mean..."

"I need to go comfort Bliss, but I hope we can keep dating. You're a cool gal, BC. And I really do hope we can keep hanging out together," Josh said, nodding before turning and walking off.

"...You're not _seriously _ gonna forgive him, are you?" Butch demanded, shoving to the front of the crowd. He folded his arms. "He―"

"Yes, yes; I know," Buttercup said with a sigh. "But he _may _ be telling the truth. And even if he isn't, I want to be able to _learn _ the truth from him."

"...That's reckless," Braker said, stepping forward.

"Since when did you care about the difference between reckless and not reckless?" Buttercup demanded with a raised eyebrow.

Braker folded his arms, his playful side vanishing in an instant. This was his serious side, the side he'd had when he was first created. The playfulness came to him as he grew, learning about..._good _ things. "Since I was _smart_."

"And since when was _that_...?"

"Ever since I was _created_. I may seem hyperactive at times or whatever, but you _know _ this side of me, Buttercup." Braker spun a ball on his finger, before letting it glide down his shoulders.

"...Yeah, I do," Buttercup agreed in a mutter. Then she sighed. "And right now, I almost wish I didn't."

Braker raised an eyebrow. "What's that...?"

"Nothing," Buttercup said quickly.

Braker stared at her unamused. "...You know I heard you."

Buttercup bit her lip. "I know you did; now can we move on...? _Please_...?"

"...Okay; since you asked so nicely..." Braker agreed.

"_Thank _ you," Buttercup began, but Braker held up a hand.

He smiled, but it wasn't a smile of a friend, and not even a decent stranger. It was a grim smile of challenge.

_"...Let's go back to talking about _Josh_."_

* * *

ME: Phew! I hope that was enough drama for you guys.

BRICK: ...I'm still waiting for more reds.

ME: I _told _ you, you'll be in a lot of chapters, so relax!

BUTTERCUP: Leave a review...

ME: In each review (if you've read the A/N), please tell me who you think Josh has a crush on! And since he claims he doesn't know, it _could _ still be Robin, so don't give up on that theory yet!

BLASTER: Also leave a review saying if you want to beat Josh up or if you think he deserves to be forgiven!

BUTCH: *thumps fist into hand* Each review that says Josh deserves to be beat up, means Josh gets a punch from me.

BUBBLES: And each one about forgiving him means he gets a hug!

ME: ...Don't hit him too hard, Butch. And don't hug him too tight, Bubbles. He might fall for you.

JOSH: *blushes* H-Hey! It's _your _ fault I'm in this mess! *hides*


	13. Chapter 12: What a Rose Doesn't Know

CHAPTER 12: WHAT A ROSE DOESN'T KNOW

ME: Again, here's another chapter! Please enjoy, you guys~

BRICK: I thought you said you were toning the story down...? *thumps bat into hand*

ME: *puts hands up, shrugs* That doesn't mean I won't stop updating. *grins* I _do _ still have that chainsaw, y'know...

BRICK: *rolls eyes* Whatever.

BUTCH: *hitting Josh* I think only two reviewers told me to hit you, BUT I _DON'T. CARE_.

JOSH: Noooooo! STOOOOOPPPPP, _PLEEEAAASEEEE_!

BUBBLES: Aww, have a hug! *hugs him*

DISCLAIMER: Ugh; yes, yes I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story.

Don't forget to review~! We love reviews like you love to read~

Chapter 12: What a Rose Doesn't Know

* * *

Josh stared at her in amazement. "What...? No way! She's...well, she's _Bliss_!"

Buttercup glared at him. "Oh so you think she's _worthless_!? SHE'S MY _SISTER_, GODDAMMIT!"

"What do you _want _ me to say!?" Josh shouted back, "I can't say I want to date her and I can't say I _don't _want to date her...?"

"You could say something _nice_!"

Bliss had been listening with ever widening eyes, amazed that the boy she had thought was so easygoing was becoming so upset..._and dissing her_.

Biting back tears, Bliss sniffled as she took a step back, bumping into Braker.

"Bliss...?" the orange Ruff tried, concerned. He had heard all that Josh had said, and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Tears slid down Bliss' cheeks. _"I...I gotta go," _she whispered, before running off.

"Bliss—" Braker held up a hand but as soon as she dashed off, he sighed and dropped it as he closed his eyes...

Josh wrinkled his nose. "Buttercup, I think you're missing the point. I―"

Braker looked up in a flash, his eyes glowing in a glare...

In a flash of orange, Braker was in front of Josh...

* * *

Bliss stumbled out the door and collapsed against a tree, sobbing. _Did Josh really see her like that...? _Had every kind thing he'd ever done or said to her just been some mindless illusion...?

She let out a cry, before sobbing her heart out. Then she stopped after she felt she could handle it.

Bliss sat there for quite awhile, silent tears now streaming down her face. She then decided she should check on the talk and stop thinking about herself.

Slowly standing upwards with numb legs, Bliss wobbled as she tried to stretch out her muscles. She was going to—

"Bliss...? _Bliss_...!"

_...It was Josh's voice...!_

Panicked, Bliss dived behind another bush and muffled a squeal as she flew through the brambles and bumped into another tree. She then shifted to the back of the tree, panting heavily.

"Bliss...?" Josh was still calling her. Bliss took a peek and saw the brown-haired boy with his hands cupped around his mouth. He sighed and shook his head with closed eyes, hands on his hips. "This is getting hopeless..."

Bliss swallowed, taking a deep breath as she stood up. She quickly and silently brushed off any twigs or leaves on her clothes or in her hair. With one last deep breath, she opened her mouth to call...:

_"...Josh...?"_

Bliss winced. The name had slipped out of her mouth weak and cracked.

"Bliss...?" The brown-haired teen brightened, looking up from his slumped position, hands in his pockets. He'd been kicking a rock with the toe of his shoe.

Bliss swallowed, looking over the tree and studying Josh. He was wearing a white sweater with red jeans. _...He looked so cute. _

"...I'm here," she called quietly, her voice still sounding weak.

"Wait, where's _'here'_?" Josh called, wandering over to her voice.

Bliss sighed as she stood up. "Um...hi, Josh."

"Bliss...!" Josh looked up with a grin. His face fell when he saw her messed-up hair and red eyes. He tilted his head to the side. "...Are you okay...?"

Bliss stared at him in disbelief. _You just _dissed _ me and you're asking me if I'm _okay_!?_

Josh seemed to get the message, because he then shook his hand and held his hands up, also shaking them. "...Never mind. Don't answer that." He hesitated. "I'm here...for a different reason."

"...'_Different_...reason'...?" Bliss repeated quietly.

Josh nodded. "...I'm sorry I made you cry, Bliss. I didn't mean to say those things, I just really wanted Buttercup to believe I wouldn't cheat on her like that. And...Braker knocked some sense into me."

"How so...?" Bliss whispered.

Josh laughed. She was surprised he even heard her. "He happened to jump in between Buttercup and I, and he hit me under the chin. He said that I should apologize and he _might _ just forgive me." He lifted his face to show her the bruise.

Bliss' eyes widened. "He did..._what_!?"

Josh smiled as he lowered his chin and nodded. "He cares a lot about you, y'know."

"I..." Bliss trailed off awkwardly, rubbing her arm as she stared at the floor.

Josh laughed again. "Let's go back, okay...?" He offered her his hand.

Bliss managed a smile. "...Okay," she agreed, taking it.

"...You're cuter when you smile," Josh added.

Bliss looked at him in surprise. "What...?"

"You should smile more than frown," Josh said with a smile. He nodded toward the building. "C'mon, let's go."

Bliss followed Josh back inside, and Braker and Buttercup immediately joined them.

"Are you okay!?" Buttercup demanded.

"Did he apologize?" Braker added.

Bliss smiled slightly. "I'm fine, and yes, he did apologize." Then she frowned. "You shouldn't have hit him, Braker."

"Oh, like you shouldn't have slapped me...? And like how he shouldn't have made you cry...?"

Bliss winced. _Ooh, low blow. _ "Well, yeah, but—"

"...Whatever. I was worried about you, but it looks like you're perfectly _fine_." Braker turned away and stalked off.

Josh nudged Bliss, and his words rang in her ears again: _"He cares a lot about you, y'know."_

"...Wait, Braker," she said, grabbing his wrist.

Braker turned to stare at her. _"What...?"_

"...Thanks." Bliss gave him a hug.

Braker's eyes widened, but then he smiled and hugged back. "...No problem."

A whistle pierced the adorable silence, followed by clapping. "Get a _room_, you two. There are still _people _ here, y'know."

Both oranges blushed as they turned to see Butch with a raised eyebrow. He was walking slowly towards them, and was smirking. "Looks like this bird has flown the nest."

"...Oh shut _up_, Butch," Braker muttered, letting go of Bliss.

"What I want to know is why you never told us she slapped you," Brick added, stepping forward. He folded his arms.

"Do I _have _to tell you fucking _everything_? You're not my _mom_, Brick," Braker shot back. He crossed his arms defiantly with a glare. He was wearing a light orange-and creamy tan-white striped, baggy shirt with tan-white khaki shorts. His socks were striped orange-and-white, and his sneakers were orange with white laces.

Brick smirked back. He was wearing a black jacket and had the sleeves rolled up to his elbows with a red tee underneath, and was wearing fingerless red gloves. His jeans were red and he wore black sneakers. "I may not be your _mom_, but I _am _ your leader."

"Okaaaay I think that's enough," Bliss said, stepping in between the two boys.

"...If you say so," Braker said, stepping back.

"...Sure, go ahead; just listen to whatever _she _ says," Brick suddenly said.

Braker glared at him, growling as he leapt forward—

Bliss held him back. "Calm down, Braker," she said gently. "Relax..."

Braker relaxed his muscles as he lowered his fist, which had started to glow orange. He settled on a dark glare at the red Ruff, who just smirked arrogantly in victory with a raised eyebrow.

"So...you forgive Josh...?" Buttercup asked, stepping forward toward Bliss.

Bliss nodded. "Yeah, I do." She smiled at him, and he nodded back.

"All the more reason for _me _ to forgive him too, I suppose," Buttercup responded, walking over to Josh. She took a deep breath. "Okay, Josh."

Josh turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, BC...?"

"...I forgive you. _But_"—and she raised a hand—"you'll be under 'maintenance' until I can determine if you're telling the truth, or who your drunk self was talking about."

"You got it, babe," Josh said with an easy smile. He leaned forward and gave Buttercup a peck on the lips. "Thanks for forgiving me, BC. You're a swell gal, and I really like you."

Butch glared at the scene in front of him, gagging.

Brick joined his green-eyed brother and nudged him. "What...? Are you not going to make a sarcastic comment like you did with Bliss and Braker...? _Jealous_, are you?"

"...Shut up," Butch muttered, still glaring at the scene before him. "As _if you _ aren't jealous of Boomer and Blossom."

Brick's cheeks burned. "I...I don't know what the fuck you're talking about."

"Sure you don't," Butch scoffed, snorting as he finally turned away from Josh hugging and spinning Buttercup around with a smile.

"I _really _ don't," Brick responded sharply..._too _ sharply.

"Whatever you say, Leader Boy," Butch said with a shrug. He turned and waved carelessly. "I'm going back to moving shit."

"Yeah, get back to work," Brick called after him with his hands cupped around his mouths, "and remember to keep your _big mouth shut_!"

"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say, bro," Butch called back over his shoulder, still waving his hand carelessly.

Brick huffed, turning away when—

"Brick...? Are you okay...?"

Brick jumped to see concerned green eyes staring at him. "Ah! Jamey; you _scared _ me!"

"Sorry; I was just concerned," she explained. "Are you—"

"Yes, I'm quite fine," Brick promised, taking a step back. "I...best be going back to work now."

Jamey looked slightly hurt, but she nodded anyway. "Yeah...me too."

Brick took a deep breath before turning around and hurrying off.

But he didn't watch where he was going, and he ended up crashing into someone.

_"Oof!" _

Brick looked up to see Blossom, and felt their lips briefly brush.

When they parted, they were staring at each other in shock, their faces red.

"O-Oh; s-sorry," Brick stammered, eyes wide.

Blossom blinked in shock, feeling her lips. "I-It's okay. I mean, I'm sorry too. I didn't see you there."

"Neither did I," Brick agreed.

"Umm...you should probably get off of me," Blossom whispered awkwardly.

"Oh...yeah; right," Brick said, quickly scrambling upwards. But his foot accidentally stumbled over Blossom's, and his head landed on the pink Puff's chest, his hands holding down her wrists.

"B-Brick...?" Blossom stammered, her face red.

"S-Sorry. I-I can fix this," Brick mumbled, raising his head. He flushed as he stared at her pink face, all of a sudden not resisting the urge and starting to lean in...

But just then, the curtain parted.

Both of the reds looked up with blushing faces as red as their names, and they were met with wide eyes.

"Brick...? Blossom...?" Princess gasped in shock.

"P-Princess!" stammered Brick, scrambling upwards. "I-It's not what you think."

"Are you _sure_...?" Butch appeared, carrying a chair behind him.

"B-_Butch_...?" Blossom spluttered. "_You're _here too!?"

Butch shrugged. "I needed someone to show me where to put this baby, but both of you were gone. So I found Princess; she took me here so I can place it here until we need it."

"And lookie what we found," Princess agreed, raising an eyebrow.

"I-It _really isn't _ what you think!" Brick protested.

"Yeah," Blossom agreed, "it was an _accident_!"

Brick quickly explained what had happened (leaving out small details that were best left unmentioned), and said, "So that's how it happened. You _gotta _ believe us!"

Butch shrugged. "_You're _ just lucky that _we _ found you and not anybody else. We can believe that, but I don't know if someone like Boomer or Bubbles could—"

"Could what...?" a new voice asked.

Everybody froze and turned to see said blue Ruff entering, lifting the curtains up.

"B-Boomer...?" Brick said in surprise. "What are _you _ doing here!?"

Boomer shrugged. "Well...I heard noises, so I decided to check it out...?" It almost sounded more like a question than a statement the way he said it, looking confused as to why they were so surprised to see him there.

"O-Oh. We're just..._talking_," Brick responded, quickly waving it off.

"...About what...?" Boomer blinked questioningly, tilting his head to the side.

Brick swallowed. "We..."

"We're discussing moving shit," Butch intervened quickly. "We were wondering if you blues could take it."

"Of _course _ we can!" Boomer huffed.

"Then prove it," Butch smirked. He jabbed a thumb at the curtains. "There's a stack of chairs I need to help Darcy and Matt move, but you can do it and show us you can handle moving things."

_"Fine!" _ Boomer said, before turning around and stalking off.

Brick turned to his green-eyed brother when Boomer was gone. "_Phew_; thanks, man. Nice save."

Butch shrugged. "Ehh, it was nothing. I didn't want to move those things anyway, so it's like killing two birds with one stone." He turned to Brick and smirked, shifting the chair he'd been carrying. "You owe me one."

"Yeah, yeah; _whatever_." Brick rolled his eyes. "Don't rub it in. And remember to keep your big fat mouth shut about this!"

"Now let's get outta here before anyone else comes in and grows suspicious," Princess said, gesturing for her friends to move out.

They all nodded and followed her outside of the curtains, stepping back into the light. Both Brick and Blossom wouldn't look at each other, their faces burning.

Princess and Butch exchanged knowing glances, both raising an amused eyebrow. They shrugged and smirked as they shook their heads.

"I-I should go now," Blossom stammered, taking a step back.

Brick nodded. "Uhh...yeah; me too."

The two reds dashed off in opposite directions then.

Princess and Butch exchanged another look and shrug, before heading off on their own way as well. Princess was talking to Butch about moving Table 14...

* * *

Hanging up on the phone, he sighed as he collapsed on the chair. It was almost impossible to argue with his boss, who insisted he extract the gems from those girls.

Groaning, he held his head in his hands. He couldn't believe all that was happening to and around him anymore...

He missed the girls that had died because of him. They _were _ his girlfriends, after all...

Sighing one last time, he sat there in the shadows in silence for a few moments longer. Then he looked up, his eye shining in the darkness as he frowned seriously, his hand still in front of his face, but revealing his right eye.

...No. This was his job. And he would _not _ feel sorry. Not about what he'd done, and not for those girls he'd killed.

_...He couldn't. _

...Or he might die himself, and anyone else he cared about.

...Because he was the _**Rose Red Blood Killer**_, or in short...

The _RRB_.

He smirked. Just like the _Rowdyruff Boys_, who thought they could track him.

_...Did they _really _ think they'd _catch _ him...?_

* * *

ME: I'm finally done! I've mostly been rotating between writing this chapter and that story request for **Pink Powerpuff Blossom**, which I'm almost done! Sorry for the wait. Then I'll be working on the present for **Marisa Lee** and the request for **Unidentified Heroine**!

BRICK: _Gee_, how _exciting_.

ME: It _should _ be, because I love all of their amazing ideas (which are _surprises_)!

BOOMER: Don't forget to review!

BANANA: And say if you liked Brick and Blossom having a moment! *snickers*

ME: And if y'all still want to give Josh a hug, or let Butch punch him! *smirks*

JOSH: _Nooooooo_! *runs and hides*

BRICK & BLOSSOM: . . . *blushes*


	14. Chapter 13: The Rose of Bad Luck

CHAPTER 13: THE ROSE OF BAD LUCK

ME: I am _back_, guys!

BRICK: I thought you were writing some stupid one-shot requests...? *raises eyebrow*

ME: I am! And they're not stupid!

BUTCH: Ha! Everybody's saying I can hit Josh! *laughs maniacally* And I get to kick you where the sun-don't-shine! *kicks him there*

ME: *winces* Ooh; that's gotta hurt.

JOSH: *wails* _OWWWWWW_! HOLY SHIZZZZZ WHY MUST YOU ALL HATE ME SOOOOO!? *runs around, hopping up and down*

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and the story; got it? Good!

Chapter 13: The Rose of Bad Luck

* * *

Blood sprayed in his face as he punctured holes into the body of the girl. _One hole. Two holes. Three now. _

Those scarlet droplets scattered in the air in front of him as he smirked, the girl's glassy eyes staring up at him. He was still counting: _four, five, six..._

_Seven holes now. _

He was beginning to laugh like a maniac, shooting the sharp white rod that was now stained with blood through her body even more.

_Eight. Nine. Ten. _

He watched the open wounds gush blood, as her eyes seemed to stare into his soul.

_Eleven. Twelve holes. _

He suddenly hesitated, before slowly stabbing one last hole.

_Thirteen. _

Then he dropped the rod and stared at her face, now covered in blood. His eyes widened as his eyeballs became tiny pinpricks of black, and he held his blood-stained hands in front of his face. His fingers tightened as he shook violently, the laughs he'd been howling earlier echoing throughout his body as they faded into the darkness. His nails were painted red as his fingers dripped with blood, his hands covered in it. His black shirt was now stained dark colours where the blood had splashed upon him.

One thought ran through his mind:

_...What have I done...?_

* * *

_...One petal. _

* * *

Panting, he awoke with wide eyes. Now he was in the same pose as in his dream: hands in front of him as he shook violently, fingers clenched and eyes shrunken. The only difference was he wasn't covered in red, although he knew he had blood from the past spilled all over himself.

This was his greatest fear:

One day going insane with all of what he had done; each girl he had killed, each droplet of blood he had spilled. For each little drop of redness that pooled from the victim's bodies, he wished that they would vanish from his mind. But no matter how many times he washed his hands, they'd always be there.

..._Always_.

Now he sighed as he recovered from his fear. He wasn't allowed to feel fear or any other emotions like pity in his job. He wasn't allowed to _think _ either. Thinking led to guilt, and guilt led to who-knows-what.

But with each girl he killed, each body he rid of life, and each heart he broke; his sanity, his humanity...they felt like they were all slowly fading like the blood on his hands.

Now he sighed as he curled up into a ball, staring at the cracked wall in front of him with the peeling wallpaper.

...He couldn't think about it.

If he did, he felt that he might go insane.

And if or when he did, what if something happened like in his nightmare? He killed each girl quickly so they'd feel no pain, gave them love before they died; but if he were to lose his sanity and humanity, killing each victim slowly with no remorse, toying with them...

Then what kind of person would he be...? How could he live with himself then...?

When or if he lost his sanity and what made him humane, would he lose it slowly...or quickly...? Would the insanity last...?

Sighing, he plucked a rose from the vases and bouquets he kept on his nightstand and sniffed it. The fact that he lay a last gift to each girl he kissed goodbye gave him some comfort...

But then he noticed a unique rose, kept under a jar...:

_It was black. _

He frowned. The rose of bad luck. He'd counted once; it had exactly thirteen petals. His boss had given it to him, and the funny thing was, with it, he received good luck...in the fact he'd never gotten caught, or no one had ever seen his face.

...Except once. And that had been on a Friday the 13th, when a unique pair of eyes had met his own...

He didn't know if he owed it to the rose.

* * *

_...Two petals. _

* * *

Brick pulled a hand through his hair as he pursed his lips together in concentration. _Stupid list, and stupid jobs. Everything was stupid. _

He scowled as he turned to see Boomer and Blossom whispering cheerfully.

_...That was _definitely _ stupid. _

Blossom looked up suddenly, catching his eye. Brick blinked in surprise, and both of them quickly turned away in embarrassment.

Brick thought back to falling on top of his ex-girlfriend...

With his super-hearing, Brick heard Boomer ask, "What's wrong, Bloss...?"

"N-Nothing," she stammered, her cheeks pink.

"What's the matter?"

Brick jumped slightly at the voice, turning to see none other than Bubbles Utonium herself. "_Jesus_, girl! I don't need a heart attack when I'm so young!"

"Did I scare you...?" she asked teasingly with a smile.

Brick rolled his eyes. "_Hardly_."

"...Riiight," Bubbles simply giggled, covering her mouth with her slender fingers.

Brick just rolled his eyes again, glancing back at Blossom and Boomer. His smirk faltered, falling into a frown.

_...It was so fucking stupid. _

"...Doesn't it bother you?" he suddenly asked.

Bubbles blinked, looking up in surprise. "Huh...?"

Brick blinked too, turning back to her with a red face. "I-It's nothing. Just...y'know; Bloss and Boomer together..." He trailed off.

"...Oh..._that_." Bubbles looked down at the floor, shuffling her feet almost shyly. She smiled a small, sad smile. "...I wouldn't say it doesn't bother me, but..."

"But...?" Brick repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"...But..."―and Bubbles took a deep breath―"If that makes them happy... Y-Y'know. If Boomer _likes _ Blossom..." She trailed off.

"...Oh. Right," Brick agreed. He sighed, glancing back at the couple. "I wish I could be that accepting."

"...I do too," Bubbles agreed slowly.

Brick blinked, turning to her in surprise. He was even more surprised to see that her face was shadowed. "Hey, you okay...? I thought that you said―"

"I'm fine with it, I _know_." Bubbles then sighed, lifting her head as her shadows vanished. Now she closed her eyes. "I...I don't know. I'm okay with it, but I'm also..._not_."

Brick glanced at the two laughing, and closed his mouth. He swallowed, biting his lip. "...Y'know what? I know how you feel," he said quietly.

"You do...?" Bubbles turned to look at him in surprise.

Brick nodded. "Hell, Blossom likes Boomer―fine. She's happy with him―fine. I can live with that." But then he hesitated, faltering. "And at the same time...I _can't_."

"Yeah..." Bubbles followed his gaze and nodded.

"...Love's weird like that, huh...?" Brick murmured with a sigh.

"...Yeah," Bubbles agreed, closing her eyes again.

* * *

_...Three petals. _

* * *

Josh slumped into a chair near a table, feeling as if every bone in his body was aching. He rubbed his sore chin. _That part definitely felt like shit. _

"Hey, you okay...?"

Josh looked up to see Tabitha's sarcastic smile. She flipped her silky blond hair over her shoulder. "You took some pretty hard hits―both verbally and physically." She set down two cups of coffee.

"Thanks," the brown-haired teen said as he grabbed the cup. He chugged it down, feeling the cool liquid roll down his throat.

"Whoa, slow down, hotshot." Tabitha sat down beside him and slid her left leg over her right one. She smiled again.

Josh raised an eyebrow as he glanced from her slender legs to her. "...What's up...?"

"Well, I'm just checking on you." Tabitha checked her blue nails. "Like, you alright and everything...?"

Josh sighed, slamming the empty coffee cup down on the table. It became crushed in his fingers. "...I'm _fine_."

"...On the outside, sure. But what about _inside_...?" Tabitha slowly got up. She shrugged then. "Well, if you don't need my help, I'll be going now..." She turned away.

"...Hey, wait." Josh managed to stop her by holding out his hand.

"...Yes...?" She glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"...I just want to know..._why do you care_?" Josh narrowed his eyes at the seductive female in front of him.

"...You really want to know?" She raised an eyebrow and he nodded. Tabby shrugged. _"Fine."_ Then she leaned in and her minty breath tickled his ear as she said, "I care about my friends, and I'm interested in relationship statuses. So I'm interested in _you_."

He stared at her. "Wha―?"

Before he could finish, she lightly poked him on the nose with her index finger. "...Yeah, I get that reaction a lot." She smirked slightly. "No worries though."

Josh had nothing more to say as he stared after the girl in surprise. She just glanced back, smiled and winked, before walking off.

Josh sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

_...What was happening to his carefree life..._

* * *

_...Four petals. _

* * *

Butch pulled a chair out harshly as he plopped down into the seat. "...Buttercup, we gotta talk."

The green Puff hadn't looked up or even blinked when he appeared, but now she sighed and closed her eyes. "What do you want...?" she asked, staring pointedly at him.

"...You know what I want." Butch leaned in and whispered in her ear, "WHY. THE. _FUCK_. Are you trusting Josh...?"

Buttercup lightly shoved him away―harder than a push, but still light. "I dunno, maybe because people deserve second chances."

"...I never even got a second chance, or fuck, even a _first_." Butch narrowed his eyes.

Buttercup blinked, wincing. _Ouch. Low blow. _ "Look, Butch. I _told _ you, I'll give you a real answer one day! But―"

"...But _nothing_. I'm a fucking _nobody _ right now." Butch stood up, his chair scraping the ground harshly as he slammed his hands down onto the table. "And that's who I'll always be; a FUCKING SHIT-ASS _NOBODY_."

Buttercup winced before looking up at his dark glare. "Jesus, we got along pretty good that night! Why are you so pissed all of a sudden and being such a _jerk_!?"

"Because I fucking _care _ about you!" Butch shouted back. "That's what friends fucking do, okay!? Maybe you need to learn that! _JESUS_, BUTTERCUP! I CAN'T STAND THIS ANY LONGER!" Butch threw his hands into the air.

"Wait, _Butch_...!" Buttercup sat up, but Butch already turned away. His chair fell over with a _clang!_

"...Forget it," Butch muttered. "...Forget I said anything. You always do, anyway."

"Wait; no, Butch...―"

"...Save it." Butch closed his eyes and sighed. "...I gotta go." He flew off then.

Buttercup dropped her hand._ "Butch..." _

* * *

_...Five petals._

* * *

Blossom glanced at Boomer. "You okay...?"

"...Yeah," Boomer said, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He had been staring ahead with his cheek resting on his hand. "Sorry...I'm just spacing out."

"...I can't blame you; today's been pretty crazy..."

Boomer smirked slightly. "Heh; hasn't everyday been pretty crazy so far...? Banana was nearly _'sexually assaulted'_, Braker and Blaster got shot..."

"...Yeah, you have a point," Blossom sighed, staring at a banner in her hand.

Boomer glanced at Bubbles and Brick, who were chatting avidly. "...And then there's those two."

Blossom followed his gaze and nodded. "Yeah..._those two_."

* * *

_...Six petals. _

* * *

"Hey Bandit, are you sure you're okay...?"

Bandit sighed as he looked up from mopping the floor and rolled his eyes. "_Relax_, Darcy. I'm _fine_."

"...What really happened between you and Bunny...?" Darcy suddenly asked, twisting a towel so the water would be squeezed out.

"...I don't want to talk about it," Bandit muttered, looking away.

Darcy turned and raised an eyebrow. "...So then you _aren't _ okay."

Bandit shrugged. "...I guess you could say that," he muttered, not meeting his friend's eyes.

"Bandit..." Darcy sighed. He placed a hand on the purple Ruff's shoulder and Bandit looked up in surprise. "...You know we're all here for you."

Bandit blinked in surprise, but then he looked away. "...Maybe _you _ are, but..._Bunny _ isn't."

"...Maybe she is, but just from afar," Darcy offered.

Bandit snorted, already mopping again. Just...this time he was mopping the floor furiously. "...Yeah _right_. She doesn't even want to talk to me."

Meanwhile, a certain purple-eyed, brown-haired girl listened from afar, biting her lip. She could feel tears coming, and she raced off. _If only he knew..._

Bandit looked up then.

"Bandit...? What's wrong _now_...?" Darcy asked, also glancing up.

Bandit blinked, turning to his friend in surprise. "Nothing... I...I just thought I heard something..." He sighed. "...I'll go check it out though."

"Wait, Bandit...!" Darcy called, but Bandit had dropped his mop and was already hurrying off (flying, because he couldn't run on a slippery wet floor).

Darcy sighed as he dropped his hand, closing his eyes and shaking his head.

* * *

_...Seven petals. _

* * *

_"...Do you still like him?"_

The abrupt question caught her off-guard. Bliss looked up from boiling water and turned to her suddenly dark-eyed counterpart. "Pardon...?" she inquired.

Braker closed his eyes and sighed loudly. "I _said_, do you still _like_ him...? That _Josh _ guy."

Bliss hesitated, looking away. Her hands rested on either side of the kettle, where the stove couldn't burn her. "...Maybe a small part of me," she whispered quietly.

"...I wish you didn't," Braker said quietly.

Bliss turned to him in surprise, raising an eyebrow. "...And why not...?"

Braker hesitated. "...You deserve better," he finally whispered.

Bliss blinked in surprise, blushing. "Wh-Wha...?"

"...Y'know." Braker turned away and blushed. "N-No girl deserves a douche."

Bliss blinked, looking down at the kettle. "...Oh...yeah." She hesitated too. "But...I don't think Josh is a douche. He's just..._confused_."

"...Suuure." Braker scoffed, playing with a fork as he looked away, not meeting his counterpart's eyes. Which was fine, seeing as she wouldn't meet his either; she was still staring forward at the wall in front of the stove.

A whistle sounded from the kettle, piercing the silence.

As if it was a signal, Braker stood up and his chair scraped the floor harshly. "...Thanks for the water. Send it to Table 16, will you...?"

"...Okay," Bliss whispered.

Braker paused at the door, glancing back at her. He stared at her for a few moments, and she looked down. Then he sighed and looked away as well, before muttering a _"thank you"_. Then he vanished out the door.

Bliss looked up in surprise, almost forgetting to shut off the stove...

* * *

_...Eight petals. _

* * *

Banana looked around, spotting Blaster resting on the floor on the side of the stage. "Blasty!" she called.

Blaster looked up in surprise at the nickname. "...Bansy...?"

She nodded as she took a seat beside him. "What are you doing...?"

"...Just thinking...and resting, I guess." Blaster closed his eyes. "I'm actually really tired."

Banana nodded as she leaned against him. "...I am too."

"...Then rest," Blaster whispered into her soft, silky blond hair. "Thanks for listening to me and letting me help out this time."

"Mmm; it's the least I could do, after you saved me," Banana said softly, snuggling deeper into him.

"...Thanks," he whispered into her hair.

"...You're welcome," she murmured back after recovering from her surprise.

Blaster simply nodded as he closed his eyes, leaning his head against hers. Her own head rested on his shoulder...

He then kissed the top of her head, and Banana's eyes flashed open. She looked up in surprise, but Blaster's eyes were already closed.

Only..._he was smiling_.

Banana blinked, and then she smiled as well. She shut her eyes and snuggling even more into Blaster.

* * *

_...Nine petals. _

* * *

"Princess...?"

Princess looked up to see Mitch hurrying over to her. "Mm-hmm; what is it...? This better be important; I'm very busy."

Panting, Mitch skidded to a stop in front of her. "I...I dunno if this counts as..._'important'_." He hesitated. "Can I...walk with you for awhile...?"

Princess blinked in surprise, glancing at him. "Wait...what...?"

Mitch blushed. "Y-Y'know..."

"Uhh, sure," Princess finally said with a shrug. "Why not...?"

The two walked on in silence. Princess murmuring to herself as she ticked things off of the clipboard; and Mitch shuffled carelessly beside her with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Soon after a few minutes of this, Mitch threw his hands into the air. "Okay, I can't take this anymore!" He turned to Princess. "Look, I asked you if we could walk together because I wanted to _talk_―"

Princess raised an eyebrow, leaning in. "...You wanna talk...? Then _talk_." She smiled slightly.

Mitch blinked in surprise, before nodding and leaning in as well, his face red...

* * *

_...Ten petals. _

* * *

Boomer rubbed the back of his head as he yawned, feeling tired as all hell.

He paused, blinking.

Okay, maybe that was an exaggeration.

...He felt tired as...someone who'd been working for a whole day with no rest.

_...Yeah, that sounds about right..._

...Maybe because he _had _ been working a whole day with no rest.

Boomer sighed and closed his eyes, shaking his head to clear it. _Gee, I'm thinking too much again, _ he thought sarcastically. _Thanks a _lot_, mind. _

When his eyes opened again, he was surprised to see blond hair. "...Bubbles...?" he said almost unconsciously; the name just slipped off of his tongue, rolling off so naturally...

Bubbles blinked in surprise, turning to Boomer with pink cheeks. "O-Oh...hi, Boomie..."

Boomer blinked. "Ah...umm...what are you up to...?"

Bubbles blinked as well, her lashes sweeping as her eyes fell for a second. "...Just working on some display cases."

"...Ah," Boomer managed to say out loud. He did a mental face-palm. _Why was he so stupid!? That made a lot of sense; he probably didn't even have to ask. _

Bubbles titled her head cutely. "Umm...are you okay...?" she asked with concern evident in her voice.

"I-I'm fine," Boomer stammered, holding out a hand and shaking it. "S-Sorry."

He wondered if it was just his imagination, but she almost appeared sad at his dismissiveness. _Why am I such a jerk!? _Boomer groaned in his head.

Bubbles looked away. "Well...I should probably go back to w―"

"...Wait," Boomer said with a sigh, ignoring his hesitation. "Just...wait. Can we talk...?"

Bubbles looked up in surprise. "Huh...?"

_"...Please," _ Boomer whispered, his gaze softening. _"...We should talk."_

* * *

_...Eleven petals. _

* * *

Blossom looked around, wondering where Boomer was. She―

"Need some help setting those streamers up...?"

Blossom turned in surprise to see Brick, and she blushed. "H-How did you...?" She trailed off.

Brick smiled slightly. "...I've always been able to sneak up on you." He shook his head. "...And I figured you'd want some help...?"

"Oh...yeah." Blossom blushed. The fact that he could sneak up on her was mostly from them fighting each other, becoming friends, and then..._lovers_. But...then she'd called it off and...

Blossom sighed.

Brick raised an eyebrow. "Is that a 'no' to help...?"

Blossom blinked in surprise, flushing when she realized Brick had heard her sigh. "Oh! N-No; sorry...I'm just thinking a bit too much. But...I'd love the help."

Brick smiled, holding out his hand as his other one gripped the ladder. "Trust me."

Blossom thought back to a day where Brick had done something similar...:

* * *

_Brick smiled, holding out his hand. "Trust me."_

* * *

Blossom managed a small smile as she nodded. "...Okay." She passed him some of the streamers...

Suddenly, Blossom noticed Brick's black crystal necklace flash red. She thought back to the day he had collapsed and the necklace had seemed embedded in his skin, glowing red and him coughing up blood... She shuddered. She'd almost forgotten about that...

"Bloss...? You okay...?"

The pink Puff looked up to see Brick's concerned face.

"I-I'm fine," she managed to stammer. _...Mostly. _

* * *

_...Twelve petals. _

* * *

Robin glanced at Mike. "You ready for tonight...?" she asked shyly.

He nodded, smiling. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He winked. "..._non_-date buddy."

Robin giggled. "Yeah~" she agreed, doing a fist-bump with him. "I'm rather excited, actually. We can do something that's totally non-date related."

Mike laughed. "Don't worry. I already have some ideas." He offered another wink. "Let's dress like we don't care, and I'll take you to some non-fancy place, 'kay...?"

"M'kay," Robin agreed with a smile. "I'm fine with that."

Mike smiled too, opening his mouth and―

A scream sounded.

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!"_

They both turned to see where the noise was coming from, and hurried toward it.

When they arrived at the scene, their eyes widened when they saw that someone was lying on the floor...

_And she looked dead. _

* * *

_...Thirteen petals. _

* * *

ME: Phew! This chapter was hard to type. Too much Writer's Block after I wrote the nightmare (again, sorry for the violence of it, but y'know, there _is _ a warning in the summary~). Then I just typed all this in one big sitting; sorry about all the POV changing.

BRICK: *yawns* So I hear you won't have wifi soon...? *smirks*

ME: *sighs, rolls eyes* _Yes_, Brick. I _won't_. It's because we're heading back to Shanghai so we can fly home, and I won't have wifi there.

BRICK: *fist-pump* Hell ya! And there was a reds scene in here too.

ME: *raises eyebrow* I thought you didn't care~? *smirks*

BRICK: *blushes* I-I don't..!

BLASTER: Ne~ Please review~

BRICK: H-Hey! Wait a sec―


	15. Chapter 14: A Rose's Complications

CHAPTER 14: A ROSE'S COMPLICATIONS

ME: So...yeah, I'm back, guys! Sorry about the fact I've left you off on a cliff-hanger, with all of you knowing I wouldn't have wifi to update.

BRICK: ...Dammit, you're back.

ME: Okay, that's it. *revs chainsaw* Get over here, ya little ass!

BRICK: ..._Fuck_.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing besides my own OC's and a chainsaw~

Chapter 14: A Rose's Complications

* * *

The request had caught her off-guard. Or...even more off than off-guard.

Bubbles looked up in surprise. "Huh...?"

_"...Please," _Boomer whispered, his gaze softening. _"...We should talk."_

Bubbles leaned back, looking away. "Umm...okay." Her voice quieted: "What...What do you want to talk about...?"

_"...The past."_

Bubbles looked up in surprise, but then she closed her eyes. "Oh...right. That."

"Yeah, _that_," Boomer agreed, studying her for her reaction. "I think...we need to discuss what happened back then."

Bubbles sighed, scuffing the floor with the toe of her shoe. She closed her eyes before blinking them open and looking up at her counterpart. "What is there to talk about...? It's all behind us."

Boomer bit his lip, and then he kneeled down.

"B-Boomer...?" Bubbles stammered, eyes widening in surprise. She kneeled down as well.

He grabbed her in a hug as he rested his head in her hair.

"Umm...B-Boomer...?" Bubbles stammered, eyes wide.

"...I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry," Boomer whispered into her head, his eyes closed.

"Boomer..." Bubbles' gaze saddened. "It's okay...I told you, it's behind us and...I forgive you."

"But we became so distant after that," Boomer said quietly. "I didn't feel forgiven."

Bubbles sighed. "That was because you decided to distance yourself from me."

Boomer paused, lifting his head and looking into Bubbles' eyes. Bubbles stared back, before touching his hair.

"...I never said I wanted to be distant."

"...Neither did I," Boomer said softly, "but I don't think you've really forgiven me for it."

"Boomer...what more do you want me to say?" Bubbles whispered sadly, feeling the tears coming.

Boomer sighed, getting up. He looked away. "I...I don't know. There's something I _do _ want you to say, but you can't. I...Hell, even _I _ can't. So..." Boomer turned away and paused before he looked back at her. _"...Say it to Brick." _Then he disappeared behind the curtains.

Bubbles blinked in surprise, wondering what Boomer had meant...

* * *

"Hello...? Who's there...?" Bandit called, peering around corners.

But nobody answered him.

Finally, Bandit shrugged and turned away. "It must've been my imagination," he muttered.

Meanwhile, the girl with brown hair and purple eyes closed her eyelids and sighed in relief. But then she stared forward, her gaze saddening...

_Did he really think that...?_

* * *

Mitch had leaned in, but then all of a sudden Princess whisked away. The redhead sat down in a nearby chair; as if her earlier closeness was simply to tease Mitch.

Princess tapped her foot almost impatiently. "Well...?" she demanded.

Mitch hesitated. "Princess...what do you think of me...?"

She blinked in surprise. "Hmm...don't be offended since I'm rich and narrow-minded and spoiled," Princess joked, "but I think of you as a Pauper...a friend, but a pauper."

"...Oh." Mitch lowered his gaze.

Princess got up, tilting her head to the side. "Hey, don't be upset. I was joking...mostly. And I call you 'Pauper' all the time anyway."

"Well, what about in terms of looks...?" Mitch hesitantly asked.

Princess blinked in surprise again. She tapped her chin. "Umm...you're cute and pretty cool, but a little too much like a..._'ruffian' _ for _my _ tastes."

"...Oh." Mitch blinked and sighed.

"Hey, hey; relax. I still think you're cute," Princess said quickly. "I'm just good at giving criticism." She smiled jokingly.

Mitch managed to smile back. "Heh...yeah."

"...Oh!" Princess brightened. "I know why you're asking me this sort of thing!"

Mitch blinked, his face flushing red. "Wait...what...? You do...?"

Princess nodded avidly. "You probably want Buttercup to notice you in _that _ way, so you decided to come to me...! Although...we have rather different tastes, so I suppose she likes you the way you are." But then Princess brightened even more. "Still...you saw how I gave Robin a make-over! I'm a _master _ at that! So if that's what you've come for, you've come to the right gal!" Princess hurried off then, a bounce in her step. "I'll see you later for your 'first appointment' then!" She winked.

"Wait; no...! That's...not..." Mitch sighed as he looked up at the ceiling and leaned back. "...Never mind..."

* * *

A scream echoed in the darkness.

Scarlet droplets scattered across the floor as if the sky was falling and it was crying crimson.

The body hit the floor lightly, as if it hadn't hit ground at all, but water.

_"Why..."_

Whispers were lost in silence.

_...Quick kiss; small gift. _

The person above sighed, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before turning and walking away.

_Stress-reliever, job-finisher. _

* * *

When Mike and Robin arrived to see a girl lying on the floor looking dead, they felt fear swirl in their hearts.

...She had a rose laid across her chest.

"E-Ellie...?" Robin finally whispered, eyes wide.

Mike blinked, bending down as if he had lost his emotions. He slowly checked the girl's pulse. "...Alive," he finally said. Robin sighed in relief, but his next words made her falter: "...But barely."

"We should call an ambulance," Robin said, eyes wide as she bit her lip. _I can't believe this is happening..._

Mike nodded, pulling out his cellphone. "I'll do that; can you inform the others?"

Robin nodded, turning and hurrying away. She could hear Mike stating their emergency in a calm but still panicked and worried manner. _I wish _I _ could be that calm, _Robin thought, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Guys...!" Robin called, but to no avail. "Guys...?" She wandered around, calling desperately: "Guys, there's a girl back there who needs our help―!"

_"Listen up!" _ a voice barked.

Everyone turned to see Brick standing there, eyes narrowed and arms folded. "Mike and Robin has found Ellie who is in need of our help. She has been stabbed, and is alive―for now, but in really bad condition."

"...That's what I was trying to say," Robin whispered miserably.

Everyone began chattering in shock and panic, but Brick held his hand up, commanding attention. "Now, please do not panic! Mike is calling an ambulance."

"Oh dear God," Robin heard Blossom whisper in shock. She turned to see her redheaded friend, whose pupils were tiny pinpricks and she held her hands to her face. Her eyes were wide and her face pale.

"Blossom... Are you okay...?" Robin asked, concerned.

Blossom blinked, before shaking her head. "I-I'm fine... I hope."

"There was a rose laid across her chest, so this must be the work of that Rose killer dude." Brick tightened his fingers together, as if crushing an invisible item. "...If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna kill him..."

"Hell yeah," Butch called in agreement from the crowd, "that guy deserves it."

"Violence is never the answer," Blossom managed to say calmly.

Brick shot her a glance. "...I know, Bloss. I wouldn't literally kill him, but I think a good pounding is due."

"What a goodie-two-shoes," Butch scowled.

"Hey! My sister is _not _ a _'goodie-two-shoes'_!" Buttercup snapped, jumping to her sister's defence.

Butch stared at her in surprise, but then his eyes narrowed. "...Of course not," he spat, turning away from his counterpart pointedly. "...I'm _so _ sorry."

Buttercup lowered her arms, which she'd thrown out when she'd hurried in front of her sister, and bit her lip.

Brick glanced between the two drama-filled greens, before turning back to the crowd. "Please, do not panic. We don't want any trouble."

Mike appeared from the shadows now, holding a phone and shaking. "The hospital has sent an ambulance. I just hope she's okay."

Robin nodded her agreement, even if he couldn't see her from where he was standing.

Brick nodded as well. "Thanks, Mike." He turned back to the crowd. "Everyone, we should probably pray or hope or something that Ellie will be alright."

The people nodded as they all closed their eyes to pray, even when some weren't religious.

After that, people mingled and worked, but a grim silence had descended on the former cheery workers.

The Puffs and Ruffs went to check on Ellie so that they could try and help heal her.

Colourful lights glowed as the ones able to heal people pressed their hands against Ellie's skin.

"...I hope she's okay," Blossom said softly.

Brick nodded, not looking at her.

Banana leaned against Blaster in shock.

Bubbles was also leaning against her counterpart without thinking; she was just used to it. Boomer didn't think much about it either, what with such more important things in front of them.

Butch just ignored Buttercup as they worked. Bliss and Braker didn't talk at all, or even say anything.

Bandit wouldn't meet Bunny's eyes.

Soon sirens sounded, and they all looked up.

"...That must be the ambulance," Brick muttered softly.

Blossom nodded. "...Let's carry Ellie outside."

The others nodded, and Brick was tasked with the job of carrying her. He could've carried her upwards with one hand, thanks to his powers, but he decided bridal style was more appropriate.

When they got out, the doctors had already entered the building. Policemen followed, and Brick gave them the girl.

The police were questioning Mike and Robin. Robin looked about ready to cry.

Doctors rushed Ellie away as the people there watched, but the policemen remained.

Soon they went to question the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys:

"Where were you or what were you doing before you all found out about this?"

They all exchanged embarrassed glances.

Each of them had been talking to their counterparts and some had made broken relationships even worse. Others had mended theirs a little.

"We..." they all said in unison. But then they decided Brick would go first because he was the first one on the right (and the one who had announced the news to everyone about Ellie's body being found).

"...I was talking to Bubbles before helping Blossom out up streamers," Brick explained calmly.

"And I was..._talking _ to Buttercup," Butch added.

"...I was talking to my girlfriend, Blossom. Then I talked to Bubbles," Boomer said quietly.

"I had a conversation with Bliss," Braker muttered, glancing at his orange-eyed counterpart.

"I was taking a break with Banana," Blaster added.

"...I talked to my friend Darcy," Bandit said. "I heard a noise and went to investigate, but I found nothing."

"..._Hmm_..." The policeman wrote something down.

Bunny blushed then. She suddenly felt panicked inside.

"Yeah, I talked to Boomer, before Brick helped me put up streamers," Blossom confirmed.

"Butch and I _did _ have a talk," Buttercup agreed, not meeting his eyes.

Bubbles nodded. "And I talked to Brick before talking to Boomer."

"And Braker and I were talking," Bliss confirmed.

"Blaster was taking a break, so I joined him." Banana nodded.

_"...It was me!" _ Bunny blurted.

The cops turned to her in amazement. "_You_...stabbed Ellie...? But you're a _girl_! Isn't the Rose Killer supposed to be a _boy_...?" One cop scratched his head.

The Puffs and Ruffs all stared at her in shock. "Bunny...?"

Bunny swallowed, biting her lip...

_Oh God, what have I gotten myself into...?_

* * *

ME: Ooh, is Bunny the culprit!?

BRICK: I think that―

ME: *clamps hand over his mouth* Shh! That was a rhetorical question for the readers to answer!

BRICK: *muffled, glares* _Mmph!_

ME: *winks* He's saying to remember to review! Or the Rose Killer will find you in your sleep with a chainsaw!

ROSE RED BLOOD KILLER: *smirks slightly, revs chainsaw* Thanks for letting me borrow it.

ME: Sorry about how short this chapter is, but I finished it when we were still in Shanghai and without wifi. *sweat-drop*


	16. Chapter 15: A Rose's Glass Tears

CHAPTER 15: A ROSE'S GLASS TEARS

ME: Boo-yah, I am _back_!

BUTCH: ...Hell yeah or hell naw?

ME: I say "hell yeah"!

BRICK: I say "hell naw"!

BUTCH: . . . *shrugs*

ROSE RED BLOOD KILLER: She owns nothing besides her own OC's~ Remember to review~ *revs chainsaw*

Chapter 15: A Rose's Glass Tears

* * *

_"Bunny...?"_

Swallowing, the purple Puff lowered her head. "N-No, I..." She took a deep breath before plunging in: "I was the noise Bandit heard, but I didn't stab Ellie! I just wanted to admit it so none of you will become paranoid. Then you won't search the place for the culprit with this 'evidence' because it wasn't really the killer." Bunny turned to Bandit. "And...you were wrong. I _do _ care, Bandit. I just didn't react...very_ 'appropriately' _ to..._that_."

Bandit stared at her in amazement. "Bunny...?"

Bunny closed her eyes. "...I'm sorry."

"...Weeeell..." the cops began.

"Oh, can't you see that she's innocent?" Blossom cried, rushing to defend her sister. "We're the _Powerpuff _ Girls! You should trust us!"

"It's not that we don't, but if anyone admits anything we need to hold them for questioning," the cop explained.

Bunny bit her lip. "I-I understand. I'll go with you to be questioned when you're done here."

The cops nodded. "...Thank you. We'll have to question others too; like Robin and Mike, seeing as they were the ones who found the body."

Bunny just nodded.

"Bunny..." Bandit's furrowed his brow, suddenly looking sad. He all of a sudden stepped in front of her, throwing his arms out. "If she has to be questioned, then I'm coming with her."

Bunny watched with wide eyes. In the light, he looked just like...a "hero".

Bandit turned to her and smiled. "Knowing you, you'll need me to help you talk," he teased, a soft smile on his lips.

Bunny managed to smile too. "Thank you, Bandit..."

The cops turned to each other and shrugged. "I don't see why not," one said, "seeing as the more people to talk to the better."

Bandit turned around fully and gave Bunny a hug, which made her eyes widen.

"B-Bandit...?" she whispered, shivering.

_"...Thank you, Bunny. I'm glad you care."_

* * *

"Well, I guess this is definitely somewhere not fancy, huh...?" Mike commented as he pulled off his shoes.

Robin managed a nod, only a small smile on her lips. "Yeah..." she agreed, slipping off her own shoes.

"Thank you," the female cop said curtly as she shoved their shoes into the plastic bags.

Robin shuddered, quickly wiping her hands on a nearby towel. "I can't believe Ellie's blood is on our shoes..."

Mike nodded. "It's kind of gruesome, but I'm sure she'll be okay."

Robin said nothing as she slipped on the slipper-like shoes the cop had given them earlier.

Mike watched her staring blankly into space as she pulled the shoes on. "Robin...?" he asked carefully.

"...Yes...?" she whispered, still staring off.

"...Are you okay...?"

She had been expecting that question.

Robin's eyes squeezed shut as she trembled, tears pricking her eyes. She finally spun around to Mike. "No, I'm _not _ okay! How _can _ I be okay, when Ellie's life is in danger!? And we were the ones who found her body..." She was starting to cry now. "There was so much blood..."

"Robin..." Mike's gaze softened as he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked up in surprise, he murmured, "It'll be okay. Hold your chin high and try to smile a little, okay...?"

"...Mike..." She stared at him in surprise, before turning to stare at the floor. She began trembling again as she shifted her feet. The shoes were only a reminder of what had happened. She finally looked up and cried with tears streaming down from her face, "How can I smile at a time like _this_!? Why are you trying to make everything so much harder? You're just pitying me like you should! Stop being so nice! Stop...Stop it..." She was sobbing now.

"Robin..." Mike's eyes widened as he lifted his hand.

She sniffled as she watched his hand slip away. "...Let me go, why don't you...?" she whispered, tears flowing freely. "I'll always be second fiddle; the third wheel... Always... Because you only like Bubbles, right...? And you only view me as a friend..."

"Wait, what...? No, that's not―!" Mike tried to touch her again, but she had already turned away.

"...Just leave me alone," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

Mike could only stare as sparkling water droplets fell, and splattered onto the ground. They looked like frail glass crashing into a million pieces.

He looked back up at Robin, and all of a sudden felt guilty. She was right; he _had _ viewed her as only a friend―just "second fiddle", like she'd said. But now all of a sudden instead of looking like a cheery flower that bloomed no matter what, she looked more like a glass figurine. She could break at any time, like her "glass" tears.

"Robin, I'm―"

"Hey you two; it's time to get moving," the female cop called flatly. She was holding the car door open.

Sighing, Mike glanced back at Robin. "Please, Rob―"

"...Please stop pitying me, Mike." Robin brushed past him as she walked to the car, only leaving the poor boy to stand there with wide eyes, his hand only grazing air as her hair flew past him.

He turned to watch her go. _...She really _has _ grown up, _ he realized.

* * *

Blossom was standing, leaning against a wall and groaning. She could barely take it anymore; what was happening to her life...?

Bunny and Bandit, as well as Mike and Robin, had already left for the police station. The others had been left behind.

Blossom watched as the quiet "cleaning committee" mopped up the floor.

She wanted to go to the hospital and help heal Ellie, but only Bubbles, Banana, Blaster, and Boomer had been spared.

Brick, Braker, Bliss, Butch, Buttercup, and her had been left behind to keep charge of the charity event.

She turned to watch as Brick helped mop the floor. His long hair was tied back, and she could see his crystal necklace shimmering from the light.

Blossom took a deep breath, before getting up and grabbing her own mop. She then walked over to join him, not wanting to be alone.

Meanwhile, Brick stopped mopping to wipe his brow, feeling tired. It was as if someone had forcibly ground a blade against his bones until they had been woven down into smooth, melty stone.

Looking up at the sound of light footsteps, he was surprised to see Blossom. She nodded at one of the members of the cleaning committee, offering her services.

He smiled slightly. _...She'd always been an active helper and community-pleaser. _

To his surprise, she moved her way over to him and began mopping. She didn't look at him, but he knew Blossom was aware of his presence.

He turned to see Buttercup and Butch's awkward situation, as well as Braker's and Bliss'. _Well, they sure as hell don't look that welcoming... So maybe that's why she joined me...?_

Hesitating, Brick took a step forward. He saw Blossom pause for a brief moment, before going back to mopping. He knew she could see him approaching.

His lips parted. "Blossom...?"

The pink Puff turned, and he held his breath. Long, auburn-red hair flowing out behind her. Her pink eyes were wide, and her lips looked full.

"Blossom, I―"

She smiled. "Oh, Brick! Hey!"

Brick faltered, remembering that they were on friendly terms. _..._Only _ friendly terms, _he reminded himself harshly.

He forced himself to smile. "What brings you here, to the _'land of the dead'_?" He did air quotations at that, raising an eyebrow.

She giggled slightly, and he relished the tinkling sound. "Oh; well, Boomer's not here, and I didn't want to be alone." She smiled at him. "The greens and oranges looked like they had their hands full, so..."

"Oh...right." Brick had already guessed this reason, but it still hurt him when he heard her say it. At her curious―and maybe...worried...?―gaze, Brick forced another smile. "Ah, sorry...I'm just tired. Ellie's death is...most upsetting...and disturbing."

"Yeah..." Blossom faltered there too, nudging her mop with the toe of her shoe. But then after a few minutes or seconds of award silence, she all of a sudden froze.

"Bloss...?" Brick raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why exactly did you say 'Ellie's death'?" Blossom suddenly whispered quietly. "She's not dead yet, right...?"

"O-Of course not. I'm sorry; my mouth moved faster than my mind. I-I didn't mean it..." Brick stammered, flushing.

"...No, you're right."

"Huh...?" Brick looked up in surprise. "Bloss...? Everything okay...?" _...This didn't look like the Blossom he knew. _

Suddenly she sighed, leaning against the wall as she pushed her mop away. "I mean...pretty much all of the RRB Killer's victims die in the end. I haven't heard of survivors before."

"...Oh...right," Brick murmured.

"It's scary," Blossom said, opening the small messenger bag she was carrying. Digging around, Blossom pulled out a rose. She pulled a petal out, and then another. "...She lives, she lives not..."

Brick watched as the rose petals drifted to the floor. _One, two, three, four... _ He was counting.

When the last one had fallen, Blossom blinked back tears. _"...She lives not," _ the pink Puff whispered sadly.

Brick didn't know what to do.

Shifting over uncomfortably, he put his arms around her; much to her surprise.

For a few moments they only stared forward at the rose petals on the floor.

"...I guess we should clean these up, huh...?" Blossom bent down and began to pick the petals up. "Sorry; I don't know what came over me. It was meant to be a rose for display."

Brick placed a hand on her shoulder. "Wait," he said firmly.

"For what...?" Blossom asked, dropping her hand.

"...I'm sure we can utilize these rose petals _somehow_..."

* * *

"C'mon, Butch; just speak to me! Say something; _anything_!"

The green Ruff continued to ignore his counterpart as he wiped the stained glass windows.

"...Look, man... I'm sor―_ehhhhh_," Buttercup winced when she felt the word "sorry" about to leave her mouth.

Butch rolled his eyes, not even glancing back at the Powerpuff, who was still trying to get him to talk to her.

"Dammit," Buttercup finally muttered, sticking her tongue out at him.

Butch glanced at her as she stormed off, her face red. He couldn't help but smile, but the smile quickly wore off when he remembered why he was mad at her.

...Or rather, why he was upset.

Sighing, Butch rested his forehead against the window he'd just been wiping. He stared forward and was met by glassy sea-green eyes. He narrowed his eyes at the beautiful stained glass. "...Stop mocking me, will you?" he sighed, turning away from the window and folding his arms.

His eyes were closed, but then he opened one and stared at the window. Suddenly, the sun's light grew brighter as it flashed through the window, and Butch stepped back. He felt blinded.

Opening his eyes again and blinking to adjust, he was amazed at what he saw. His towel dropped to the floor.

The window showed a robed maiden with those same enchanting sea-green eyes; now glowing. Her arms were crossed in an X-shape, and there was a giant glowing halo behind her head. Green-black wings unfurled from her back, and her expression seemed so calm.

Butch knew it was only a window, but those eyes seemed as if they were staring into his very soul.

The light dimmed, and Butch let out the breath he was holding. He leaned against the wall beside the window, his fingers grazing the maiden's face.

_"...Wow," _ he finally whispered, breathless.

_...She looked a lot like Buttercup. _

* * *

Grumbling to herself, Buttercup stormed through the halls. She kicked a small pebble, before hearing voices:

"Braker...?"

"...Just...shut up and listen to me for a second."

Buttercup peered around the corner and her eyes widened at what she saw. She quickly zoomed back behind the wall.

_...Braker had Bliss held against the wall. _

Braker had his hands over her wrists, and Bliss was pushed back against the wall. His head was down, and he was staring at her feet.

"Braker...?"

"I just...I wanted to apologize."

Bliss' eyes widened. "You...what...?"

Braker sighed. "You had a point that night, Bliss. I _know _ I was being a dick. I know I deserved that slap. I know how you feel."

"Y-You do...?" Bliss stared at him as he raised his head and their gazes met.

His voice was now quiet: _"...I feel like that almost everyday."_

Bliss' gaze softened. "Braker...I..."

"Wait; let me finish. I was only being a jerk because okay; I _was _ mad you followed me, but... I was mostly worried you could've gotten hurt. Bliss, what if _you _ were the one who'd gotten shot? Just remember; I'll only ever keep you away if I want to _protect _you...and everyone _else_."

Bliss stared at her feet.

Braker sighed as he bent even closer, letting go of her wrists. He grabbed her waist, making her flush red. "I just wanted to apologize."

_Then his lips met hers. _

Buttercup's eyes widened even more from her hiding spot.

_"Mmph!" _ Bliss pushed him away after a few moments, her eyes squeezed shut.

Braker bumped into the table, looking back at her. Her eyes were wide as she stared at him; her arm over her mouth.

He sighed as he sat down on the table. "Please don't look at me like that..." He wiped his mouth.

Bliss only then realized that his lip was bleeding. Blushing, she felt her own lips. "D-Did my teeth do that?" she stammered shyly.

He titled his head to the side, shrugging. It wasn't an offensive shrug though.

"...I'm sorry, Bliss. I...I don't know what came over me." Braker blushed too. "Maybe it was all those wine-flavoured chocolates Butch dared me to eat. I...I don't know."

Bliss' gaze softened. "Braker...I―"

"...I should go now."

Braker got up and walked off, before pausing at the door. He glanced back at her and his eyes grew sad. _"...I'm sorry," _ he whispered. Then he was gone.

Bliss just collapsed against the wall, eyes wide as she felt her lips.

Buttercup hesitated, wondering if she should walk in, but she decided backing out was a better idea...

* * *

Mike shifted uncomfortably in the cold, plastic chairs. The police station was eerily quiet, making it look gray and deserted.

The only thing was...it _wasn't _ deserted.

Bandit and Bunny were inside right that moment, speaking to the police.

Mike glanced at Robin, whose gaze was still dull and blank. She hadn't spoken to him all since they got there; not on the car or when they were led to the waiting room, and not now.

He hesitated, wanting to speak. But something was holding him back. _Something he didn't want to admit to. _

Meanwhile, Robin could see Mike's piercing gaze on her back. She was shuddering inside, even though outside she felt still as a statue.

She turned away from him, her lips curling into a small smile as her eyes watered. _Huh...a statue; how ironic. _

Robin had always felt like a statue around Mike. A stiff, awkwardly posed statue, who was trying too hard to impress him. It was as if she was trying to be a piece of art, when she knew she wasn't.

If you had asked Robin who a "model girl" was, she'd point at Bubbles and the other Powerpuff Girls, or Princess or any of her friends. They were delicate models, while Robin felt herself as only an awkward statue.

The girls were petite and small, and every boy and girl admired them. They had so many achievements. So many good looks. They knew how to dress.

...Robin didn't.

She still preferred hoodies and t-shirts and jackets over tank tops and crop tops and laced corsets. She preferred jeans over skirts. She barely wore any makeup (heck, she barely knew how), or do her hair. She'd never used a hair straightener or a curling iron. She barely ever wore dresses or got dressed up. Robin felt self-conscious about wearing anything that revealed too much of her legs.

_...She felt like a plain Jane Doe. _

Other girls wore lace off-the-shoulder tops that revealed their slim tank tops beneath. Robin still wore baggy t-shirts with pictures on them.

She didn't go shopping 24/7 or spend all her time on websites like Twitter or Instagram or Facebook. Robin wasn't always up-to-date with the newest hot boys or famous celebrities or popular songs and memes.

She ranked pretty low in terms of romance, but she was doing pretty good in terms of popularity. Still, she sometimes felt out-of-place next to her friends; like Bubbles.

Bubbles had gorgeous blond locks tied in pigtails. Robin had straight brown hair. Bubbles wore all the right colours and dressed up without worrying about looking too-out-of-place. Robin wore clothes that didn't make her feel self-conscious. Bubbles had a beautiful smile and spread happiness wherever she went. She was preppy and outgoing. Robin was shy, closed, and barely spoke out loud. Bubbles wore different clothes almost everyday. Robin sometimes only changed after she took a proper shower.

That's why Princess' makeover had meant so much to her.

_But...was the makeover really the only reason Mike had taken an interest in her now...?_

Robin knew Bubbles wasn't trying to make her friend feel bad. But Robin couldn't help but feel self-conscious beside Bubbles' shining self.

"...Robin...?"

Quickly blinking back tears, Robin turned to Mike. "Yes...?" she whispered.

"I...I―"

All of a sudden, the door opened.

Robin looked up and saw the two purples walking out.

She sat up straighter. "How'd it go?" she whispered quietly.

Bandit only stared at her, before closing his eyes. "It...It wasn't _that _ bad."

Bunny just stared at her feet.

Sometimes Robin felt just like Bunny. They were both shy and insecure. But Bunny was so sweet and innocent and kind. She was super loyal and super strong, and Robin still felt pale in comparison to the one Puff whose personality was closest to her own.

"Bunny...?" Robin couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong...?"

* * *

ME: Look, I haven't forgotten about this story! It's not dead; I'm not dead...! ...Yet.

BLOSSOM: ...Oh joy.

ME: Anyway, next chapter we'll visit Banana and Blaster; plus Boomer and Bubbles at the hospital! We'll also see Bandit and Bunny's conversation with the cops, and a little something from Robin! Oh and we'll probably also see more..._Jamey_!?

Ahh and now many of you can relate to Robin? I know I can.

ROBIN: . . . *blushes*

BRICK: ...Damn right you're not dead _yet_. ...BUT YOU MAY JUST BE SOON!

ME: Ahhhh! *runs* RRB Killer! DO SOMETHING!

ROSE RED BLOOD KILLER: This'll be fun! *chases, revs chainsaw*

BRAKER: *sweat-drop* Uhh...please review...? Or Kuku is not going to update for like, _forever_..._again_.

ME: _Hey_...!


End file.
